Fool Me Twice
by Kuro The Dark Ringmaster
Summary: Sebastian works at Phantom Acquisitions and serves as Ciel Phantomhiave's guardian, while Claude works as an insurance agent. Suddenly one of Van Gogh's "Starry Night," is stolen which belonged to Alois Trancy. What will Claude do when he meets the thief?. Inspired by the Thomas Crown Affair 1999 remake AU BL OOC Claude/Sebastian, Ciel/Alois
1. Chapter 1: Monday Mornings

_I came up with this idea while watching the 1999 remake of the classic film The Thomas Crown Affair. Naturally I sat down and felt that these characters would be fun and added a few of my signature twists. I hope you enjoy my take on the classic film with the use of the characters from Kuroshitsuji. Yes all of them will appear in this, or at least the main characters. _

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. I'm still continuing Crimson Tears, I wanted something just as fun. I changed the chauffeur from Bard to Finnian so those of you who read it before I caught this error forgive me. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Monday Mornings**

_"There are a number of things which are considered valuable and in turn assets. Things such as real-estate, gold, silver, diamonds and even stock are traditionally viewed as assets. However there are many others, including something which nearly a century ago would have been considered worthless, art. Art is very valuable. In fact many industries specialize in preservation, transportation, authentication and forgery of these timeless pieces." _Hannah Anafeloz, the Wall Street Journal.

A pair of black tipped fingers tossed the news paper aside, he leaned on the car door and sighed, "It's always the same introduction," hummed a deep and rather less than amused voice. His red eyes gazed out of the dark tinted windows of his town car and he watched as the streets of Manhattan rolled by. "Bard, I'm getting out at the Met," he said and the chauffeur pulled off to the side. He was quick to silence the engine only for his employer to get out on his own. He had a black brief case in hand and his long camelhair coat. He looked at Bard and commented, "Pick me up in half an hour." The small blonde man turned his head. He had large green eyes and nodded, "Of course sir," he replied. His lips cured into a smile as he closed the door and pivoted on his heal. He felt the cold air brush his face, he could feel the wind blowing through the buildings and he sighed. His breath was a visible white cloud. His crimson eyes slowly locked onto the massive stone building which had been deemed the Metropolitan Museum of Art. The building was stunning and it was apparent that it was being decked out for a charity event to be held in several days. They were flying banners with the words Phantom Acquisitions on them and he grinned with delight as he quickly climbed the stone steps of the massive building. "Perhaps today will be a good day after all," he commented as he walked through the doors and into the lobby. "Good morning Mr. Michaelis," called the receptionist. He simply smiled and nodded as he walked by, it was warm inside the museum and it had been rather cold outside.

His black Italian leather shoes were pristinely polished and clicked as he walked across the waxed polished floors of the museum. He turned toward the stair case and made his way up the stair to the impressionist wing, "Degas," he whispered as he passed a painting which loomed in the door way. "Van Gogh," he continued, he knew every piece in the museum and was proud of it. In his world art was all that mattered, if he could surround himself with as much of it as he possibly could, he would. Through the doorway of the next hall his eyes lit up as he walked into his favorite area of the museum, "The Impressionist Wing," he purred. Sebastian sat on a bench and looked at the brightly colored images of hay stacks. He reached into his brief case and pulled out a sandwich. The white paper rustled as he slowly pulled the wrapping off and he picked up the hot breakfast sandwich. "Good morning Mr. Michaelis, I didn't see you there," said a bright and chipper voice. He looked over to see the security manager of the museum standing next to him. He smiled and looked at him, "Good morning, Finnian," he said sweetly. Finnian smiled and looked at the sandwich, "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why the haystacks?" Crimson eyes sparked with curiosity and amusement as he looked at the manager who was clad in a red blazer with the museum logo on it. "Why do you ask?" he replied, his eyes now locked on the young blond man. "Most people go for the Van Gogh," he commented and pointed at the painting across. The raven haired man turned and slowly looked over at it, it was starry night and had been recently sold at auction for $71 million. Slender shoulders lifted as he shrugged and turned his attention back to Finnian, "It's nice, but I like my haystacks," he responded. Finnian shook his head and commented, "You're a wired one, Sebastian. I'll give you that." The corners of his lips quirked up, "I like my haystacks," he commented before turning his attention to the painting. Finnian shook his head and walked away, as Sebastian continued to eat his breakfast in the company of the greatest artists.

He looked down at his watch and sighed, "I should head outside," he commented as he got up from the bench and grabbed his coat. His strides were long and quick as he rushed out of the room. "What's the matter Mr. Michaelis?" asked Finnian. Sebastian looked over his shoulder and called, "I have a meeting, which I completely forgot about until now." Finnian placed his hands on his hips and shook his head, "It must have been the haystacks," he replied. Sebastian chuckled and commented, "It must have been." He quickly pushed open the foyer doors and dashed down the steps. Waiting outside was his black town car, Bard was standing there enjoying a cigarette, something which Sebastian didn't allow him to do. Bard was only allowed to smoke outside of the car for a number of reasons, the first being Sebastian despised the smell. The chauffer quickly snuffed out the cigarette as soon as he saw Sebastian. In a flash the door was open and Sebastian was slipping into the back. "Have a good breakfast?" asked Bard as he started the car again and pulled away. Sebastian hummed and looked at his black and gray pinstriped suite, "I suppose," he replied. He slowly adjusted his ruby red tie and silver cufflinks. His legs were crossed as he sat patently, waiting for his office to roll up.

The car came to a quick stop as Bard pulled in front of the massive office. Sebastian hopped out, abandoning his camel hair coat as he left the back. He looked up at the steel and glass giant which he was about to enter and smiled. He pushed open the glass doors and began to walk through the lobby. Marble surrounded him with stone and rich woods. Sebastian slowly approached the elevators and said, "Excuse me." A larger gentleman turned to him and glared. Sebastian sighed, he had no interest in getting in the elevator with another living thing. He had been through enough already, "What the? What are you doing?" asked the gentleman. Sebastian looked at the tall German man and responded, "Getting into the lift." The man's face turned several shades red, "You can wait like the rest of us," he boomed. Sebastian simply watched the arrow fall as the elevator came closer to the lobby. "Does he think he owns the place?" roared the man and conveniently the left made a loud ding to announce it's arrival. Two of his coworkers quickly pulled the man back and responded, "He owns the building." Sebastian smiled as the silver doors closed. He was well aware that he didn't look at all like a CEO, the truth was he wasn't. He was simply holding the company until the Phantomhive heir came of age and experience. The city had improved greatly since he had started living there and working for the Phantomhives, however he never dreamed that he would end up holding the company while their son was growing up. He sighed and rubbed his forehead with two fingers; he had already met with the boy that morning prior to him going to school. Ceil had no interest in running his father's company, which left Sebastian to do all the work. The slate haired teenager made his point quite clear that morning and Sebastian groaned, it was only 10 am and his head was pounding. The lift came to a quick halt which jolted Sebastian from his thoughts and the doors opened quickly.

He looked at the secretaries and watched a number of men and women sprint back and forth with files in hand. "Good morning, this is Phantom Acquisitions, how may I assist you?" asked a secretary as she cradled a handset in one hand and tapped a pen in the other. "Good morning Mr. Michaelis," called a young woman, she had wide green eyes and blonde hair. "Good morning," he responded and waved as he continued through the massive space, toward his office. "Good morning Mr. Michaelis," chimed a redhead with her hair tied back and a pair of glasses resting on her nose, "Where's your brief case?" she asked. Sebastian turned to her and responded, "I must have left it here over night." The secretary shook her head, Sebastian's eyes flickered down to her name plate and he gave her a quick nod. Mey-rin, had been acting as his secretary for the past few years, she was rather klutzy, however she was capable at times. Sebastian pushed the wooden door of his office open and quickly closed it behind him. He tossed his wallet on the desk and looked at the beautiful panoramic view of the Manhattan skyline which he possessed. He could see the entire city from his windows. The view it's self was worth millions, let alone the office space. He slowly walked over toward the window and leaned on the frame. "Such a dull morning," he mused, "I hate Mondays."

A soft head of slate hair rested on the desk and the teen snuggled into his arms. The sound of the teacher's voice echoed through the room as he began to lecture. Ciel honestly disliked Global History, he was good at it and half the time never had to pay attention. He could sleep through class and ace the exams without a hitch; it was the teacher he couldn't stand. "Mr. Phantomhive," hollered a commanding voice. Ciel jumped and looked up to see a pair of probing gray eyes, "Yes?" he asked as he slowly stretched. "Have a good nap Mr. Phantomhive?" he asked as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. Ciel sighed and looked at the young teacher; He had grown accustomed to Mr. Lander's methods. The white haired man pushed his hand through his hair and sighed, "A wonderful one thank you," said Ciel smugly. Ash's eyes narrowed as the class chuckled. There was no way he was going to let up on Ash, he found him irritating to begin with. Mr. Landers was the type who selected one student and drove them up the wall, regardless of social standing. "Name four impressionist painters and works," said Mr. Landers as he pointed at the board. Ciel sighed and shook his head inwardly; He owned a majority of pieces by them and grinned. "Camille Pissarro, Gustave Caillebotte, Édouard Manet, Pierre-Auguste Renoir," he replied without batting an eyelash. Mr. Landers crossed his arms and asked, "Don't you mean Monet?" Ciel sighed and closed his large sapphire eye for a moment, "No Manet, he was known for both impressionism and realism. Prior to establishing the school of naturalism he was an impressionist painter, his most famous impressionist piece is _"Le Déjeuner sur l'Herbe."_ Which has been referred to as the origin of Impressionism, it's done in oil on a canvas and is the first time we note simplicity in beauty in paintings. To paint the world as the artist sees it," said Ciel smoothly.

Mr. Landers stared at Ciel and the sapphire eyed boy continued, "Camille Pissarro, a French painter who desired to depict what the same space looked like at different times of the day. His most famous work is _"Le Boulevard Montmartre, effet de nuit,"_ which is currently on display in London." Ciel looked around the room and noticed the awe in his classmates' eyes, it was clear they had forgotten who owned Phantom Acquisitions. "The piece was last auctioned for $6.2 million in 2003, and is estimated to be worth triple that." Mr. Lander's jaw dropped, Ciel smiled naturally he knew the price of the work. Sebastian had fought tooth and nail to get his hands on it in 2003; it was one of the diamonds in his collection. Ciel looked at Mr. Landers and asked, "Shall I continue?" The white haired teacher looked at the slate haired student and sighed. He was clearly not going to win this battle. "Who is Gustave Calliebotte?" he asked sheepishly. Ciel looked at him and replied, "Another French impressionist, he's known for a number of works. He was an early impressionist painter, whose works are similar to photographs. His most famous is perhaps the most ambitious of his collection_, "Paris Street, on a rainy day."_ It's not accepted as well because he had forgotten to paint the rain." Mr. Landers looked confused and asked, "If he had forgotten the rain why did you list him?" Ciel's lips curved into a smile and he asked, "Mr. Landers, do you know what one of the most forgotten accepts is?" Mr. Landers looked at Ciel in confusion and shook his head, "No." Ciel picked up his pen and gave it a spin in his hand before replying, "Art." The room erupted in applause, Ciel was beaming and Mr. Landers realized he had just lost control of the room. "Mr. Phantomhive, go to the principle's office please," said Mr. Landers with a note of irritation. There was silence in the room and Ciel's blue eyes widened and he leapt out of his seat. "Why? All I did was answer your question," he said sternly, his voice became elevated and Mr. Lander's eyes narrowed. "You're disrupting my class," he responded and pointed to the door, "To the principle Mr. Phantomhive." Ciel groaned as he got up and slowly left the room.

He stuffed his hands in his kaki slacks and continued down the hallway. XavierSchool was the best charter school in Manhattan, yet he couldn't stand it. He turned down the hallway and continued to walk, his brown loafers tapped against the stone floor as he meandered down the hallway. The school focused on turning out future businessman and leaders in the industry, they were set on getting kids on the fast track to business, law, and the sciences. Ciel sighed and looked out at the courtyard, it was nippy yet he desperately wanted to sit outside. His navy blue blazer was far too thin to go sitting outside and enjoying the day. He looked at the sleeping cherry blossom tree and sighed, "I should probably go to the principle's office eventually."

Sebastian looked up from his spread sheets and quickly grabbed a pen, in a swift movement his signature curved across the bottom and he placed the pen back in its holder. A pair of glasses rested on his nose and he hummed. A cup of black coffee sat on his desk and he slowly picked it up, Mey-rin had brought it in not too long ago and it was now finally cool enough to drink. There was a beep on the intercom and a voice erupted into his once quiet office, "Mr. Michaelis, XavierSchool's Principle is on line one," said Mey-rin. Sebastian placed the mug down and slipped his glasses off. "What about?" he asked cautiously, Ciel had been giving him a hard time at home, he didn't think it would extend to school. "Ciel has been pulled into the principle's office," she replied, there was anxiety in her voice and Sebastian slipped his hand through his hair in exasperation. "Put him through," he said smoothly, it was taking everything he had not to snap at her. He dropped his glasses on his desk and stood up from his chair, the further away he was from the phone the less likely it was to go flying off his desk. "Good afternoon Mr. Agni," said Sebastian curiously, he had known the principle personally. Ciel and Soma had been friends for many years and the pair got along famously. Well Ciel tolerated the young prince which was in Agni's care. "Mr. Michaelis on any other occasion I would say it's wonderful to hear from you again," said Agni. In moments Sebastian was aware that Ciel had managed to get himself in trouble, again. Sebastian sighed and reached over to his desk. His fingers popped open the sleek glass box on his desk and pulled out a pair of silver Baoding balls which were nestled in the black silk. He slowly began to move them in his hand and hummed, "I see, how severe?" asked Sebastian as he turned and looked out the window.

The silver weighted Boading balls continued to move as his fingers shifted them. "Well not as badly as Mr. Landers paints it to be," said Agni, there was a note of humor in his voice, which didn't go missed by Sebastian. "Oh?" he asked, his eyebrows lifted with curiosity and he turned his attention to the black speaker which rested on his desk. Agni chuckled and responded, "Ash had forgotten who owned Phantom Acquisitions obviously because he asked Ciel to list four Impressionist Painters." Sebastian smiled and shook his head, he had been expecting worse and his fingers ceased to move. "Landers knows nothing about art, how far did Ciel go?" he asked. Agni was silent and Sebastian could hear a murmur in the room, "Apparently he only covered three of the four, he even listed where some of them were on display and previous auction prices," said Agni. Sebastian shook his head, a smile curved his lips and he placed the Boading balls back in their box. "Is that honestly all?" he asked as he closed the glass box. Ciel had a habit of correcting Landers, which didn't please the white haired teacher. "Pretty much," said Agni with a note of monotony. Sebastian chuckled and asked, "Is this your last call?" There was a pause and Sebastian could hear the shuffle of pages in the background. "Yes, would you mind picking Ciel up?" he asked. Sebastian sighed and rubbed his forehead, his red eyes floated over to his desk and he looked at the mountain of paper work which was screaming for attention. "Certainly," he said with a hint of delight, he was able to use Ciel as an excuse to get out of the office which made the day much better. Agni was quick to hang up and Sebastian buzzed Mey-rin, "Mei, I'm going out to pick up Ciel. Forward all my calls to my cell phone if they're important. If not send them in an email, I will have my cell on me," he said swiftly as he shut down his laptop and slipped it into his bag. "Certainly, Mr. Michaelis," she replied smoothly as she hung up. "Perhaps today isn't that boring after all," said Sebastian as he swung his bag over his shoulder and left his office.

Agni popped his head outside of his office, he had bronz skin and white hair which was tied up in a turban. "Ciel, how would you like to wait in my office for your guardian?" he asked, his Indian accent was as thick as ever. Ciel looked at him and sighed, he had forgotten about Agni being Sebastian's only friend. "Sure," he said slowly. Agni smiled and moved out of the way, his suite jacket was gone and he was standing in a forest green shirt, a few buttons had been undone and Ciel sighed. "Soma will be here shortly, he's struggling with Trig," he commented. Ciel looked at Agni and realized that this was his round about way of asking the slate haired teenager to assist the prince. "Okay, I'll help him," said Ciel with a smile, "That way it's easier on us both." Ciel took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Agni's desk and Soma walked in. "Ah Ciel!" he cried with joy and quickly wrapped his arms around the slate haired teenager. Ciel groaned as Soma hugged him far too tightly, "Uh Soma, can't breath," he commented. Soma was quick to release him, he was grinning with delight and clutching a red notebook which had been labeled trig. "I can't believe Landers kicked you out of class," said Soma as he took a seat next to Ciel. His long purple hair was tied back, he didn't die it, it was just that color. Most people accused him of dying his hair however Ciel knew better, everyone in Soma's family had that color hair. "Yeah he's been out for me since day one," said Ciel with a shrug, "There's not much I can do about it." Soma shook his head and looked at the small slate haired teen, Ciel was the shortest in their class and most people were out to get him. "He's a teacher it's so inappropriate," said Soma stiffly as he opened his note book. Ciel watched the young Indian prince flicker through the pages and he sighed. Soma was probably one of the few people in the class which didn't hate his guts.

"I've just got to hang in there and keep fighting," said Ciel and he turned his attention to Soma's paper. His eye locked on the mistake and he hummed, "You're using the wrong formula that's why you're getting the wrong answer," said Ciel. Soma stared at him in confusion, "Look see, you should use co-Tan here, it makes more sense," he commented as he tapped the area with his pencil. Soma nodded and looked at Ciel again, he was still unaccustomed to the eye patch which the teen had acquired one summer. He never spoke of how he had gotten it, however Soma had never seen him without it. "Do you understand?" asked Ciel. Soma gave him a blank stare and then looked at his page, in seconds he realized Ciel had been explaining what he needed to do. "Sorry, Ciel I still don't get it," he said with a hint of embarrassment. Ciel shook his head and slowly went through it again. After the third attempt Soma finally understood what he was supposed to do. "Ciel?" asked Agni, as he tapped on the door. Ciel looked at the door way to see a rather irritated looking Sebastian standing beside Agni. "Let's go," said Sebastian coolly, it was apparent that Sebastian wasn't about to let this incident go unpunished. "Okay," said Ciel as he gathered his papers and fallowed Sebastian out of the office. Sebastian was still standing in his three piece pinstriped black suite, his slender figure was one to envy among the elite. Ciel scrambled behind him, "Sebastian?" asked Ciel only for the man to keep walking. He grimaced and realized he was in much more trouble than he had initially thought. They exited the school and he noticed Finnian holding the door of the town car open. Sebastian stepped off to the side, "Get in," he commanded.

Ciel was quick to do as he was told, he had no interest in irritating Sebastian any further than he was already. The black leather interior was spotless and Ciel heard the door click as Bard closed the door. Sebastian crossed his legs and drew a deep breath, "How could you be so stupid!" he roared and Ciel nearly jumped out of his skin. His sapphire eyes widened and he looked at a furious pair of crimson ones. "Landers is only antagonizing you, and every time you fall for it. I thought I taught you how to play this better, Ciel," he commented. Ciel began ringing his hands and looked down at them, "You are the future heir of Phantom Acquisitions, and you've stated time and time again you want nothing to do with the business. Yet you pull a stunt like this," Sebastian was seething. Ciel looked out the window and rolled his one visible eye. "You've been copying me on reports for years, you just assumed I couldn't read," said Ciel with a note of sarcasm. Sebastian glared and sighed, "Perhaps sending you to Xavier was a poor decision on my part, I'm only fallowing your father's wishes," he commented. Ciel knew Sebastian was attempting to fulfill all of his father's wishes, which weren't easy. His hot head slowly cooled and he looked over at Sebastian who seemed more exhausted than usual, "Sorry, Landers is just annoying," he said slowly. Sebastian looked over at Ciel, and sighed. He reached over and mussed Ciel's slate hair, "Yeah okay, just try to keep your emotions in check. Let Landers make a fool of himself; he's been doing well on his own so far. He doesn't need your help," said Sebastian as he looked out the window.

Ciel nodded and looked outside the window again; Sebastian could never stay mad at him. He was the remaining heir of the Phantomhives and was placed in Sebastian's custody after the accident that summer. He had seen Sebastian a few times while his father, Vincent, was working. Sebastian was the Vice President of the firm and had been one of the best in the field since he had moved to New York from London. Phantom Acquisitions was fortunate to have such a skilled man at the helm. In reality Sebastian had his own money, he had made a fortune in stock prior to working for Vincent, and he honestly didn't need to work for a living.

* * *

_I hope you enjoy, stick around things are about to get even more interesting. _

_~Kuro_


	2. Chapter 2: The Trojan Horse

_Sebastian is about to leave for the office, however he learns Ciel has a field trip to the Met today. Due to conflicts in his schedule Sebastian is unable to enjoy his sandwich in the Impressionist Wing until later. Mean while a crate is dropped off, however the contents are wrong. _

_What's going on?_

_Why is Sebastian in such a rush to get to the Met?_

_Who is the man with golden eyes?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the Thomas Crown Affair. Please note that the theft scene is the same as in the 1999 film. I just didn't have the heart to change it. Sorry guys I will stick with something and this is one of them. _

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Trojan Horse**

Sebastian walked down the circular staircase of his apartment and noticed Ciel slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Ciel I thought you were already on your way to school," said Sebastian as he quickly walked down the stairs with his brief case in hand. Ciel looked at him and commented, "We are on a field trip to the Met." Sebastian looked at him in confusion and Ciel held out the slip. Sebastian quickly walked down the stairs and took the slip from Ciel's fingers, "Oh Mr. Landers is chaperoning," he said with a grin. He chuckled as he handed the piece of paper back to Ciel, "This is going to be fun," he commented as he began to walk across the foyer. "Have Bard drop you off at the Met, I won't be going until later," he said quickly as he continued through the door of the massive town house. Ciel nodded in appreciation as he watched Sebastian walk across the pavement and slip into the back of the town car. With ease Ciel was sitting beside him and Bard quickly closed the door. "Bard after you drop me off, take Ciel to the Met to meet up with his class," said Sebastian quickly as he pulled out his phone and began checking emails. He hummed as he noticed the new numbers which had been sent to him by Oscar. Ciel watched Sebastian's face twist into a grin of delight as he looked at the email. "Good news?" asked Ciel. Sebastian looked up at him in confusion for a moment and then replied, "Ah, well our stock is up and we were offered another account." Ciel hummed and looked out the window; it was always good to hear business was up. The town car continued to zip through the streets.

It was dark as always an cluttered with creates as security officers began unloading a truck from the Smithsonian. Standing before a pair of men dressed in navy blue, was a massive create with Greek characters on it, "Sign here," said the delivery man as he held out the clip board. One of the guards gratefully took it and signed his name; the delivery man nodded in appreciation and adjusted his cap. "Okay according to the manifest it's supposed to be a sarcophagus," said the delivery man. The two guards looked at one another and then the crate. Both of them had seen the crates in which sarcophagi usually came in and this one was far too large. "Are you sure?" asked the one who signed, his brow wrinkled with suspicion. "Well let's open it up," said the second guard as he grabbed a crowbar. The pair slipped the two bars into the sides and slowly began to pry the lid from the rest of the container. The massive wooden lid fell with a bang and the two looked at the contents of the crate.

"That's not an Egyptian sarcophagus," said one of the guards angrily and his eyes fell on the delivery man, who held his hands up. "Hey I just deliver I don't pack these things, take it up with the guys you got it shipped in from," said the delivery man. The heavier of the two shook his head and groaned, this meant a ton of paper work and telling the coordinator that they had been given what looked like a clay rendition of one of Leonardo da Vinci's horses, rather than the Egyptian Sarcophagus. "Boy, the guys up stairs are going to love this," he bellowed as he looked at the thinner of the pair. "Yo, Sammy let's move this fucking thing out of the way," he said and the thinner guard nodded. Sammy pushed the case back and looked over at the heavier one, "So Donny which of us is breaking the news first?" he asked. Donny rolled his eyes and groaned, "I have no idea, and I just know the guys up stairs are going to hit the walls when they find out about this." The pair turned and left ignoring the scraping sound which emanated from the horse. Little did the pair realize that, tucked away inside the horse were two men dressed in black, one of them looked down at his watch and began counting down from five with his fingers. With the nod of his head the pair began to saw their way through the belly of the horse.

Ciel stepped out of the car and looked back at Bard, "Thanks Bard," he said smoothly. Bard looked at the young man and smiled, "Of course, have a good day young master," he responded. Ciel sighed; he hated being called that however he knew he had to tolerate it. Bard nodded and closed the car door, he stood there and waited for Ciel to finish climbing the stairs only for his cell to ring, "This is Bard Roy," he responded quickly. He listened and replied, "Of course Mr. Michaelis, I will be there in ten minutes." Bard hung up the phone and shook his head. "Why didn't I just drop the pair off this morning at the same place?" he asked himself as he slowly slipped into the driver's seat of the town car. He continued through the streets to see Sebastian standing on the street, he was looking at his watch and Bard frowned. It was clear something had gone wrong. He stopped the car and watched as Sebastian opened the door for himself, "Drive," he barked as he slammed the door behind him. Bard nodded and was quick to pull into traffic. Sebastian stared out the window and bit the side of his finger, Bard was silent however he had only seen this expression once and that was when Ciel had collapsed from an asthma attack. Bard managed to jump into another lane of traffic and in a few minutes he was in front of the Met. "Thanks," said Sebastian as he jumped out, he didn't even allow Bard to open the door. He had a suite case in hand and a news paper under the other. Bard sighed and shook his head, "He probably needs to clear his head."

Landers pointed to the painting which hung all over the walls and said, "Welcome to the American Wing." Ciel rolled his eye and groaned, he couldn't help but wonder if Ash was going to use the information he had provided the day before when they reached the Impressionist Wing. Ciel looked around and noticed something unusual, a pair of guards in the signature red blazers, but they were wearing boots. His eye narrowed as he watched the move through the hallways. He slowly looked around and noticed all of the paintings which depicted American patriotism; some how this show of nationalism made him feel irritated. "Hey Ciel, are you okay?" asked Soma and Ciel turned to him. He sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, just a little tired," he replied and Soma smiled. Soma was always concerned about Ciel's health and obviously felt it was his duty to protect him from harm. Ciel looked over and noticed how the paintings impressed Soma, "Whoa so many patriots, it's impressive," he whispered. Ciel shrugged and looked at all of them, "Are any of yours here?" asked Soma. He class fell silent and Mr. Landers glared at Ciel, it was a silent warning and yet Ciel ignored him. "No most of ours are in the Impressionist Wing, Asian Wing, and Drawings and Prints," he commented. The class looked at Ciel and the boy shrugged, "Phantom Acquisitions operates around the world and deals in a number of different areas," he stated. Landers looked as though he were about to snap and the guide clapped her hands, "Oh my we have the heir to one of the largest Acquisition Firms in the world with us," she was beaming and Ciel could tell she was hoping for a change of pace.

"I don't know as much as Sebastian, however I'm no fool either," he said proudly, the woman blushed immediately after hearing Sebastian's first name. Ciel chuckled all women were like that with him, no women or man for that matter could resist Sebastian. "Wonderful," she chimed as she turned on her heel and continued to guide them down the gallery. However those guards were still bugging him, he thought that black dress shoes were a mandate in the dress code. They were clearly wearing combat boots, something was defiantly off. His eyes were locked on the door way, "Ciel come on," called Soma and the slate haired teen sprinted to catch up with the group. Before he left he caught the sight of Sebastian's trim figure moving through the hallway. "What's he doing here?" asked Ciel in confusion.

Sebastian continued to walk toward the impressionist wing and smiled, his favorite bench was open and he slowly took a seat. In moments he unfolded his paper and was looking through the articles. "We need to clear the room if you please," called a thick Russian accent, Sebastian looked up in confusion. His eyes narrowed and he asked, "Why?" The Russian man was dressed in the regalia of a security guard and replied, "For cleaning." Sebastian glared at him; everyone in the museum knew who he was. He scooted off the bench and sighed. He folded the news paper under his arm and grabbed his suitcase. One of them shouted something over the radio and Sebastian smirked, they were defiantly not members of the security team. Sebastian's shoes clicked as he walked into the hallway and Finnian spotted him, "Mr. Michaelis you look irritated," he commented and looked at his watch. "I've been evicted," he commented with a note of irritation. Finnian looked at him in confusion and asked, "What?" It was clear nothing had been scheduled to occur in that wing, "It's been scheduled for cleaning, the Impressionist Gallery," said Sebastian curtly. Finnian looked even more alarmed, "What?" he asked again. Sebastian sighed and emphasized every word, "Cleaning, they're doing it right now." Finnian's green eyes narrowed for a moment and he called, "Hey Max come over here." A group of men in red jackets moved quickly through the hallway toward the Impressionist Gallery. Sebastian trailed behind them and took a seat on the bench.

"What's going on here?" asked Finnian, he had a small army of men in red jackets behind him. Oddly the blonde didn't look intimidating, however when it came down to it he could do his job. "Yes," said one of the two which had blocked off the Gallery. "Upstairs sent us, there are some VIPs coming through here, they requested that we clean this area up." Finnian looked at him and shifted, "I didn't hear about it, I over see this section," he commented. The lean Russian seemed unfazed and commented, "You can call upstairs if you like." Finnian was silent for a moment as he looked over the group, he smiled a little and shook his head. "No, no, you're right, they've been having people down here all week," he commented as he slowly turned around. He was slow and smiled when he heard helicopter blades over head and the shadow over the floor. In seconds Finnian had a collapsible night stick with a taser at the end in his hand. The pair scrambled to get out of the gallery and Finnian ran after them. "Stop him," shouted Finnian. Sebastian turned the page of his news paper and slowly slipped out his leg. The Russian fell to the floor with a bang and Sebastian quickly moved out of the way. "Look out Mr. Michaelis," said Finnian as he got the man with a taser. Max was quick to break through the glass and activate the security alarm. In seconds a horn was blaring through the air and lights flashed as the heavy silver gates began to lower from the ceiling. Sebastian slipped away from the brawl and slid his brief case under the gate. By doing so he created a space which he could slide through and he smiled as he slipped under the gate. "Game time," he whispered as he sprinted across the gallery. His shoes clicked as he moved swiftly, he slipped a white cotton glove over one hand and snatched the painting from the wall. He quickly tore it from the frame and popped open the brief case which he had stashed under the bench. Sebastian's fingers quickly unbuckled the case and he stuck Van Gough's "Starry Night" in the suite case and quickly closed it. In seconds he was back across the room and slipped under the gate again like a cat before disappearing in the foot traffic of people attempting to evacuate the premises. "Please remain calm," called one of the guides and Sebastian quickly padded down the hallway. His shoes clicked as he walked down the steps, he was calm and collected. In moments he was out the front door and in the streets of New York.

A smile swept across his lips as he watched Ciel get on a school bus, Soma was standing behind him and he waved to the pair. "Hey Ciel, Sebastian is waving to us," he said happily, Soma poked Ciel and the slate haired teen turned to Sebastian. "Idiot," he muttered and Sebastian quickly went down the steps to his car. Bard was standing outside of it and opened the door. "What happened?" asked Bard with a note of concern. Sebastian slipped into the back and waited for Bard to return to the driver's seat. "Attempted theft in the Impressionist Wing," he responded. Bard's eyes widened and he looked over at Sebastian, "Are you alright sir?" he asked, his breath smelt of cigarettes and Sebastian nodded. He slowly leaned back in the seat when he felt his phone buzz. He slowly reached into his pocket and noticed he had received a text from Ciel.

_Ciel Phantomhive:_

_Why were you at the museum?_

Sebastian sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Ciel is safe, he is on a bus on the way to his school," said Sebastian before Bard could even think to ask. He slowly tucked one of his black bangs behind his ear and quickly replied.

_Sebastian Michaelis:_

_I was going to have lunch, now it looks like I will have to find another spot until this whole event is absolved. Shouldn't you be in class? _

Sebastian looked at the screen of his Galaxy SIII and shook his head. He was well aware of the times in which students were able to text their guardians and friends, however he knew now wasn't one of them. His red eyes closed for a moment and he heaved a sigh, his phone buzzed again and he quickly looked at the screen.

_Ciel Phantomhive:_

_Shouldn't you be in the office?_

Sebastian glared, once again Ciel was being obstinate, it was one of the less endearing traits of the teenager. He grumbled as he quickly composed his next message only to be interrupted with a call from the office. "Michaelis," he responded and listened for a moment. It was clear the office was concerned after hearing about the incident in the Impressionist Wing. "I'm alright, I'm just heading to see a friend as scheduled," he commented. His tong fingers slowly curled in his black hair as he scratched his head, "No I will be back there in an hour, tell Jose not to panic," he said quickly. He didn't need the young security chief to panic anymore than he probably already had. "At this rate he'll have heart palpitations," commented Sebastian grimly. He looked out the window and finished listening to Mey-rin babble before hanging up. After doing so he finished his message, "This will remind you of who's who," he grumbled.

Ciel was chatting with Soma when he felt his phone buzz. "Mr. Phantomhive that better not be a cell phone I hear," called Mr. Landers. Ciel grimaced and Soma froze, Mr. Landers was quick to push his way through the congested hallway and held his hand out for the device. "Mr. Landers, Ciel's guardian was in the museum, he just wants to make sure he's okay," said Soma quickly, his voice was soft yet Mr. Landers could still hear the demanding note in it. It served as a warning, that this wasn't something he could interfere with. "Fine, just a text," commented Mr. Landers, he crossed his arms and continued to watch Ciel. The slate haired teen opened the text and nearly shouted with irritation.

_Sebastian Michaelis:_

_Being the boss has its perks, besides you're the one who isn't interested in the company. _

Soma chuckled as he watched Ciel turn red with rage, "Unbelievable, I'm the heir," he spat. Mr. Landers was grinning from ear to ear; finally Ciel had received a taste of his own medicine. Soma shifted his purple hair out of his eyes and commented, "You did have it coming." Ciel glared daggers at him and groaned; he hated it when Soma was right. "What ever," said Ciel as he hastily shoved his phone in his pocket. It was clear Sebastian was doing even better than expected. Then again Sebastian would find a way to get him even if he was on his deathbed.

Less than an hour passed and NYPD made its way onto the scene. Yellow tape with black lettering was wrapped around the gallery and other areas. "Okay let's get to it," shouted one of the officers, he had thick black hair and a beard. His eyes peered through a pair of square glasses as he looked over the scene. He usually worked an array of cases; however he never expected a case like this to cross his desk. "Randall, tell that rookie to get his ass over here!" shouted another officer. Randall sighed and pulled out his cell phone, "Aberline, where the hell are you?" he barked over the phone. He looked down the hall to see Aberline heading strait for him. Randall looked at the ginger and shook his head, everyday it was the same drill, waiting, listening to the kid make his point, then going about it his way. "Sorry sir, traffic," said Aberline as he met up with Randall. Finnian was standing beside the pair and looked at them. Randall was in his late 30s and Aberline couldn't look over 35, which made Finnian uncomfortable. A theft like this had never occurred before and the NYPD was sending in these two. He sighed and said, "Okay at 11 am today, the Impressionist Wing was broken into and a painting was stolen." Finnian turned and slowly guided them toward the wing. "Whoa, that's one hell of a briefcase," said Aberling, he pulled his camera and began taking photos of the case, which only had a dent in the top.

Finnian continued to guide them and they noticed the empty frame lying on the floor, the place in which the frame had inhabited was now empty. "Whoa, he just took it off the wall and walked off with it?" asked Randall in amazement. Finnian nodded and responded, "He didn't leave a trace either." Aberline and Randall looked at one another before a deep voice filled the room, "Are you sure about that?" it asked. The three turned to see a tall and broad chested gentleman enter the room. His black hair was a mess and he wore a pair of silver rectangular glasses. His eyes were a beautiful gold and he looked emotionless. "Have you checked the footage?" he asked, his sultry voice made Aberline freeze. Randall's eyes narrowed, the man was wearing a suite which was easily worth $5,000. It was fitted and he could tell that this man had a personal tailor. His collar was unbuttoned and he smoothed his hair back. "Who are you?" barked Randall. The man's lips lifted into a grin, "The man who's going to get "Starry Night," back," he replied coolly.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Mr Faustus

_A golden eyed man has appeared on the scene, rather than him being a detective he proves to be something more bothersome and Insurance Agent. Sebastian has stolen Van Gogh's "Starry Night," successfully and is finally heading home after a day of work. However Ciel isn't home, which Sebastian naturally takes full advantage of. Ciel returns however Sebastian begins to wonder how much Ciel knows. _

_How will Aberline and Randall handle Mr. Faustus?_

_How much did Ciel see at the museum?_

_Will Sebastian get away with this deed?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the Thomas Crown Affair._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meet Mr. Faustus**

_Finnian continued to guide them and they noticed the empty frame lying on the floor, the place in which the frame had inhabited was now empty. "Whoa, he just took it off the wall and walked off with it?" asked Randall in amazement. Finnian nodded and responded, "He didn't leave a trace either." Aberline and Randall looked at one another before a deep voice filled the room, "Are you sure about that?" it asked. The three turned to see a tall and broad chested gentleman enter the room. His black hair was a mess and he wore a pair of silver rectangular glasses. His eyes were a beautiful gold and he looked emotionless. "Have you checked the footage?" he asked, his sultry voice made Aberline freeze. Randall's eyes narrowed, the man was wearing a suite which was easily worth $5,000. It was fitted and he could tell that this man had a personal tailor. His collar was unbuttoned and he smoothed his hair back. "Who are you?" barked Randall. The man's lips lifted into a grin, "The man who's going to get "Starry Night," back," he replied coolly._

His golden eyes were locked on the wall and he slowly turned to the trio. One of his black gloved hands slipped into his jacket pocket and he pulled out a small black card. He held it between his fingers and extended it to them. He held it out to Randall who snubbed it and Aberline slowly took it. He stared at the card and then back at the man standing before him, both of his hands were in his pants pockets and he looked calm. "Claude Faustus?" read Aberline in confusion and Claude nodded. "London Underwriters," he said smoothly. He looked beyond comfortable in front of them, "An insurance agent, wonderful," he groaned as he turned to Aberline. Claude smirked and commented, "There are a few Englishmen who would like to avoid writing a large check." Randall groaned what he disliked the most was a wealthy man's representative. "Great so I get to have you on my back," commented Randall and Claude smirked. "Who knows you might enjoy it," he gloated. Aberline's jaw dropped and Randall turned several shades red. "So what's your theory?" asked Claude after a moment, he looked at the three and Aberline flipped open his memo pad.

"Well we found the chopper, abandoned in Queens," commented Randall as he looked over the list and Aberline commented, "Stolen probably, it was registered to a man in the Hamptons." Randall looked up at Claude and noticed the amused look on his face. "They found the sky light wired to blow," he commented, "I'll walk you through it." Claude gestured for the detective to continue. Randall walked through the room and began to walk him through it, "The point of entry was brought in through the loading dock, by a pair of security guards," said Randall. He looked at Aberline looked at him and Aberline commented, "It was a horse." Claude's lips curved into a smile and he chuckled, "My, someone has a sense of humor." Randall glared at him and continued, "We have three numbers of the plate. Anyway we caught the four guys of Russian nationality, they were wearing repelling harnesses under their clothes, and there were oxygen tanks in the horse which could hold enough for two hours. They also killed the air to this wing." Claude nodded and looked at them; they had just done a majority of the hard work for him. He looked at Randall and the detective continued, "Okay so they cut the air to make the tourists feel uncomfortable and leave the wing. Then they lower these gates so that no one can disturb them," he slowly walked toward the gate and pointed to it. He then pivoted and walked over toward the spot in which the painting once hung. Aberline fallowed like a faithful hound as Randall continued, "Then they lowered the cargo nets, pull the paintings and ditch the frames," he slowly looked over at the many policemen now dusting the scene for prints. He looked at Claude and remarked, "Then they planned to fly off like a rough Peter Pan. The pilot takes off, some of the crew makes it, some of them don't and that's it." He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Amateur night." Claude chuckled and shook his head, Randall stared at him. Claude pulled out a handkerchief and slowly pulled off his glasses. It was pure silk and Aberline admired the deep plum color as he slowly rubbed the lenses of his glasses. "Are you sure you guys are detectives?" he asked as he shook his head and finished whipping his glasses.

Aberline crossed his arms and retorted, "That was a valid walk through." Claude held his glasses up in his black gloved hands to the light; he was clearly looking for smudges. "Oh it is but you missed some things," he stated as he slipped them back on. "For instance, they shut off the air to drive out the tourists and then they escort them out anyway?" he asked and then turned on his heel. He slowly walked over to the place in which the suite case had been wedged under the gate and he slowly knelt on the floor. "This was wedged under the gate," he commented as he looked over toward the officer who was photographing and dusting the case, the officer nodded and Claude popped the latch. Aberline and Randall stared at the case. Inside it had been reinforced with a honey cone like metal mess. "That's defiantly not Samsonite," commented Aberline as he looked at Claude. "It's titanium and from the looks of it, this case can withstand 15 to 20 tons. That's the only way it could stop this gate from falling," he continued and slowly rose from the floor. He looked at the detective who began to take photos, "Then they close the gates to block everyone out but prop one of them open," he commented and walked back to the middle of the room. Aberline looked at Claude, who simply smiled and continued, "While they prepare to load, conservatively one thousand pounds of paintings and eight hundred pounds of men, and fly off in," Claude paused and looked at Aberline, "What model was the helicopter again?" The young ginger haired detective flickered through his notes and replied, "A Sikorsky S-76." Claude smiled with a note of amusement, "Oh yes, in a helicopter which is capable of carrying six hundred pound load," he commented.

Aberline and Finnian looked at Randall who looked as though he were about to snap. "Other than that you did rather well," commented Claude as he turned on his heel and began to walk away, "For a cop," he called. His shoes continued to click as he walked down the hallway. Aberline was in a daze, Claude was methodical, cunning and attentive, "Wow," he breathed as he watched Claude walk down the hallway and then swiftly turn the corner. "Prick," spat Randall and he looked around the room, everyone was staring at him in confusion. "Oh this is going to be fun," he commented and looked at the guys working, "What? Finish processing the scene," he snapped. Aberline looked at him and then dashed after Claude, he had a feeling Claude was onto something.

The sky began to dim as the sun began to set and the moon rose. Sebastian quickly climbed the steps of his apartment and sifted for the keys in his pocket. "That will be all for tonight, Bard," said Sebastian, he glanced over his shoulder at his chauffer. Bard nodded and simply slipped into the car as Sebastian opened the door. He slowly walked in and called, "Ciel?" The lights in the town house were off and he noticed that Ciel's scarf and coat which were usually hanging by the door were missing. He shook his head and slowly walked into his study, his brief case in hand. The room was warm and surrounded by shelves of books and paintings, many of which Sebastian had purchased with his own funds. He placed the black brief case on the mahogany desk and quickly popped the latches. With a grin he walked behind his desk and slowly pressed a button under a massive painting of the Chesapeake. It slowly swung on its hinges to reveal a hiding place. Sebastian slipped his fingers into a pair of cotton gloves and he slowly pulled the beautiful painting from the case. He admired the delicate brush strokes of how the sky moved at night and the many hues of blue and yellow in the sky. A grin swept across his face as he placed it in the hiding place. He gently clicked the painting which had concealed this spot in place and slipped his cotton gloves. They fell to the desk and he hastily placed them in one of his desk drawers. The front door opened and he heard the rustle of fabric, Ciel was home. "Sebastian?" asked Ciel as he looked around. Sebastian smiled and responded, "In here."

Ciel walked across the foyer to find Sebastian sitting at his desk, a pair of glasses on his nose and his laptop open. "Where were you?" asked Sebastian and he looked up at Ciel. Ciel was about to argue only to note how Sebastian looked both exhausted and concerned. "I was with Soma, he was helping me with Science," he responded earnestly. Ciel slowly swept his slate hair out of his eyes and Sebastian sagged into the chair. "I see," he breathed and hummed as he closed his eyes. Sebastian looked like a noble in a painting when ever he did this, which always fascinated Ciel. He enjoyed the sight of Sebastian actually looking human for a moment and slowly took a seat in the chair opposite of his desk. "So, how was the trip?" asked Sebastian as he straightened up and looked at Ciel. His red eyes were slowly regaining their energized glow, "Other than the alarms going of and Landers panicking like a moron it went well," said Ciel with a grin. As Ciel guessed his comment got Sebastian's full attention, "Oh?" he asked and a grin swept across his lips. Ciel nodded and continued, "I had him dancing all afternoon, apparently you have a number of admirers among the staff at the museum." Sebastian slipped his readers off and placed them on the desk, a grin of amusement swept across his lips and a spark of mischief returned to his ruby red eyes. There was the Sebastian Ciel knew, "Yup, it turns out a number of the women in the staff are aiming for you," teased Ciel. Sebastian laughed and shook his head as he got out of his soft red leather chair. It was well worn and Ciel was accustomed to seeing Sebastian sitting in it. "Come, let's finish this discussion over warm food and a glass of wine," he said as he strode into the kitchen. Ciel simply fallowed and took a seat at the island in the middle of the massive Tuscan brown kitchen.

Sebastian had the entire kitchen renovated with matching professional stainless steel appliances. Ciel admired the quarts counter tops and warm colored cabinets. The white trim which encircled the room and he smiled. He had grown to like this room, just like Sebastian's office, it was very him. This was the second place he could almost always find Sebastian. He watched as Sebastian rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt, he looked down and slowly slipped out of his vest. "Ciel could you place this in my office?" he asked as he held the black pin striped vest out to the slate haired teen. Ciel nodded and quickly placed it on the chair in his office. He could hear the water rushing out of the tap and into the sink as Sebastian washed his hands. "What would you like for dinner?" he called and Ciel quickly returned. He noticed that Sebastian's shirt tails were out and the first two buttons of his shirt were undone. This must have been what the tour guide at the museum had dreamed of, Sebastian's disheveled appearance and his relaxed smile. "Ciel?" asked Sebastian as he slowly reached out and touched the teen's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked as he slowly slipped his fingers under Ciel's slate bangs. He cold feel the warmth of Sebastian's large hand and the dampness of the water, which still clung to his fingers from washing his hands. Ciel gasped as he was pulled away from his thoughts and responded, "Yeah I was thinking about something." Sebastian pulled back and hummed as he wiped his hands on a dish towel. "About what's for dinner?" asked Sebastian curiously as he strode over toward the refrigerator. Ciel chuckled and sighed, "Nah, I was just thinking, I don't know what I want for dinner though," he replied. Sebastian smiled and pulled out ground beef and a fresh tomato, "Chili?" he asked curiously. Ciel grinned and replied, "Sure."

Ciel watched as Sebastian draped the dish towel over his shoulder, "So what were you thinking about?" he asked as he grabbed a wooden cutting board. His long fingers wrapped around a bright red tomato, he evaluated it and then turned to the sink. "Just about what happened this afternoon," Ciel said slowly. Sebastian slowly began to rinse the tomato and asked, "About?" Ciel could tell Sebastian was genuinely curious and he looked down at the wood on the island. His eyes were locked on the wood grain, "I saw something unusual at the Met today, during the trip," commented Ciel. He could hear a knife slicing through the flesh of the tomato and click against the board. Ciel looked up to see Sebastian slicing through the fruit with precisions and a silver knife in hand. "There were several Russian guys walking around in security uniforms, but," Ciel noticed how Sebastian's hands stilled. His sapphire eyes glanced up and he asked, "But?" Ciel sighed and continued, "They were wearing combat boots, aren't black dress shoes mandatory?" Sebastian smiled and chuckled, "Observant as ever. Go over to the fridge and pull Dos Equis for me. Wine and chili don't work well together," he said, he gestured to fridge with his chin. Ciel hopped off the tall stool and opened the door, in a moment he had the dark brown bottle in his hand. Sebastian rarely drank beer, he always had wine, it took him a year to finish a single pack of beer, which always amused Ciel. The slate haired teen placed the dark brown glass bottle on the island and rummaged through the drawers in search for the bottle opener. The smell of spices filled the room as the Sebastian continued to cook; it was warm and relaxing to watch Sebastian move.

Claude slowly opened the door of his hotel room and slowly removed his blazer. He had been lucky to be in town ahead of time, he was visiting his ward Alois Trancy. He had been looking after the teenager since he was a boy and began to wonder if it was time to look into changing his occupation. He dropped it on the bed and raised his arms above his head to stretch. Alois had been causing issues for the nanny he had hired and had started sleeping with a number of men, which didn't bother Claude as much as the fact that he couldn't even remember their names. Alois had been abused as a child and because of it he had no issue in participating in the BDSM life style. However he wanted no part of it, all too often he had found the boy beaten to the point he couldn't move when he returned. He sighed and remembered the phone call he had received that morning, he could remember how his heart pounded as he sprinted out of the office and boarded the first plane to New York from Heathrow. Alois had landed himself in the hospital, he had been beaten badly and over dosed on narcotics, which he had been forced to take. He shook his head as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, why Alois's grandfather had left the boy in his care was a complete mystery to him. Alois had lost both of his parents when he was very young and as a result was raised by his grandfather. Unfortunately the man had a certain sexual preference which now one was aware of. Claude fished his phone from his pants and checked it for messages; Alois had been released from the hospital and had been home for a few days.

His inbox was filled with work texts, however none from Alois. He slowly scrolled through his contacts and gave the young boy a call. It was hard to believe that the painting which had just been stolen was actually a Trancy asset. Regardless of who owned the work, he was going to fight to get it back. He listened for a moment and on the third ring a sleepy Alois answered, "Claude?" His smiled as he walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on to heat the water. "Hey Alois, how are you feeling?" he asked warmly. Alois moaned and he could hear the sheets rustle in the background, "Sore, tired, but better since you called," he responded. Claude was grinning with delight, he was well aware Alois had a crush on him, ever since he met the boy he knew. "Are the meds working?" he asked as he dried his hands on the plush white towel which was hanging on the shower. Alois sighed and replied, "Yeah." Claude hummed as he walked back into the room and looked out the window. "Are Thompson, Timber and Canterbury treating you well?" he asked after a moment. He had fired the nanny for not doing her job and hired a set of triplets, all of which were skilled in house work, one of them was actually a professor, another was a doctor and the third was a children's illustrator. For the life of him he couldn't understand why they were willing to put up with Alois, however the three agreed. "They're pretty nice, they're stiff though," commented Alois, Claude could tell he was pouting.

"I hired them for their skills and how willing they were to look after you while I'm not around, not for how much fun you could have with them," he stated as he pulled his laptop out of his bag and woke it from it's slumber. Alois groaned, "Claude, I know you're in New York, I asked the London office to assign you to the case. Why aren't you staying here?" Claude froze and looked at the computer screen, of course Alois knew where he was, it was only natural for his employer to know where he was. He closed his eyes for a moment and drew a deep breath, "I'm working and I will disturb you if I'm there, I need you better," he responded slowly. He could heard Alois laugh, it was clear the boy didn't believe him. Claude opened one of his emails, "Okay here's the deal, if you clear a room for me and a space for my office I will stay with you," he said slowly. "No way! What about keeping business and privacy separate?" asked Alois in shock. Claude chuckled, it was apparent that the teenager didn't think he would get his way. He slowly sat back in the chair and replied, "Well I'll make an exception, just this once." He could hear the happiness in Alois' voice as he chirped, "Thank you Claude, oh I have good news." Claude smiled and looked out the window, he could imagine the giggling blonde laying on his stomach, his feet in the air and he was leaning on his hands. "What?" Claude asked curiously. Alois giggled and replied, "I'm going back to school tomorrow, well a new school. Thompson said it was okay if I go back. I just have to take it easy." Claude stiffened, he remembered giving Thompson permission to tell Alois and made arrangements for Alois to attend XavierHigh School, however he didn't think it would be quite so soon.

"Did you get your new uniform?" he asked hesitantly as he opened one of his book marks to look up the price of the ensemble, which all students were mandated to wear. "Yup, Timber made sure to pick it up, I look great in it too," said Alois. Claude chuckled; only Alois would be concerned about his appearance in a uniform. He could imagine the teenager standing in the midnight blue blazer, with a crimson and midnight blue tie around his neck and kaki pants. "Well I'm glad you're excited, when do you go back?" he asked as he opened his planner, he had to be at the precinct at 10 am. "Tomorrow," said Alois with joy, Claude could tell Alois was sick of being cooped up in the house. "Would you like me to drive you?" Claude asked sweetly. "Yes!" Alois replied enthusiastically and he chuckled. "Well then I'll see you tomorrow at 7," said Claude, he was about to hang up when he said, "Sweet dreams Alois." He swore Alois had dropped the phone and waited for a reply, "Good night Claude," he blonde stammered and Claude smiled before he listened to Alois hang up. He sighed and slowly shed his suit; his head was flooded with thoughts about the crime scene and the heist.

He dropped his shirt on the floor and then slipped out of his trousers. A number of things weren't adding up; however the footage of that specific Gallery did clear some things up. He slowly stepped into the shower and felt the hot water hit his skin. It was a welcoming sensation and he tipped his head back to ensure that his hair was thoroughly wet before washing it. The Metropolitan Museum of Art used thermo cameras, unlike a traditional camera these sensed body heat and were wonderful in the dark. However there was one snag which clearly the thief was aware of, there had to be a ten degree difference between the room and a human body. He chuckled as he remembered Randall's face. He looked as though he had stepped in it all over again. Claude had worked with a number of officers and detectives all over the globe; however none of them were like this pair. Randall refused to be wrong and thought only with his eyes and simple scenarios. Aberline was curious and probably would make a wonderful detective if he hadn't been paired with the stale Aberline. He reached blindly for the shampoo and quickly squeezed some in his hands. The only way in which the thief would have been able to disappear from the view of the thermo cameras would be to increase the temperature in the room, yet the thermostat didn't have prints on it. He rubbed his hands together to create a lather, and closed his eyes as he began to run his fingers through his wet hair. He slowly massaged his scalp as he thought. He was missing something and he slowly set the room back up in his mind. He could see every piece which hung on the walls including the haystacks. There were a total of eight red leather and wood benches in that gallery, four per side. Ten statues were on display and he slowly walked through the room in his mind. He started at the gate which the brief case had been wedge under and looked at the walls, which were painted a soft off white.

He continued to walk through the room, it was stifling and he looked up at the sky light. After he had managed to scrub his scalp he reached for the soap, he slowly took the bar and began rubbing it across his skin. It felt wonderful to feel the soap slide across his skin and erase the mugginess he felt after being in the room. His hands slowly traveled down his arms and then across his well toned chest. It had been cool outside and the museum has taken this into account, however it wasn't as hot in the rest of the building. It was only in that gallery, the rest of the wing was stuffy but no where near as hot. His hands continued down his chest and then across his abdomen, which was firm and well defined. He paused and continued to walk through the room. Claude's golden eyes gazed up at the skylight, the sun was bright and through the glass he could see the sky above. It was early that morning and shadows were cast as the sun light seeped into the room. It was the reason why they could see the shadow of the helicopter blades. He slowly turned in the shower and began to rinse the soap off after caving scrubbed every cranny of his body, in his mind he was slowly turning in the room and then he spotted it. The shadows from the benches on the left side of the room were different from those on the right. His golden eyes snapped open and he quickly turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower and into the steamy room, he was grinning with delight, one of the benches had an extra leg. He wrapped the towel around his waist and then grabbed another from the stack which sat next to the sink. He used it to dry his face and hair, it smelt of lavender and he looked in the mirror. His hair was dripping wet and a mess from the way he dried it with the towel. His body glistened from the water and he finally felt clean. "A heater on a timer was used," he commented, "That would be the only way to get the room to that temperature."

* * *

_Don't worry things are about to get real interesting. Hang in there, those of you who know the film, I know I've deviated. I promise to keep some of those iconic scenes the same for you. _


	4. Chapter 4: Coincidences

_Claude has figured out how the heist occurred; now all he has to do is catch the thief. However he has a second role to fill and that is as Alois Trancy's guardian, who happens to be the owner of the stolen painting. Claude calls to see how he's doing and somehow ends up taking Alois to school the next day. Only there is something unusual going on when he arrives, Alois has never been introduced to high society. _

_What is Alois hiding?_

_What happens when Claude sees Sebastian for the first time?_

_What does he whisper to the captured Russian suspect?_

_The conversation with the Russian is translated with in the text, so read carefully. Claude speaking Russian, it fits doesn't it?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. As you may have guessed I own neither Kuroshitsuji or the Thomas Crown Affair. _

* * *

**Chapter 4: Coincidences **

Claude slowly pulled in front of the town house in which Alois currently inhabited. He had specifically paid for it just so the boy could rest and felt like he had a home to return to. In moments he was backing the Jaguar into the spot before the large town house. The air was nippy as he opened the door and stepped out into the street. He had called the percent and told them he had to run errands that morning and would there for be late. The flower beds were bare and covered with a light dusting of snow. During the spring they were usually in bloom with beautiful sky blue, blue bells, which were Alois' favorite flower. He slowly climbed up the concrete steps and rang the door bell. In a moment the front door swung open, Canterbury had answered it. He was standing in a pair of jeans and a sweater. "Ah Mr. Faustus, Alois is coming," said Canterbury, "Please come in and wait." Claude nodded and looked around the town house, it was clean and he noted that not an article was out of place. The triplets were very capable and he smiled, "How is he?' asked Claude curiously, Canterbury looked at him and smiled. His golden eyes sparkled with delight and he replied, "Better, he's excited about today though." Claude shook his head and looked up at the stairs, "Cabin fever," he commented. Canterbury laughed, "Aren't you working today?" asked Claude in confusion. Canterbury looked at him and realized Claude couldn't tell him apart from his brothers. "I don't have classes until this evening," he replied and smiled.

Golden eyes sifted to the top of the stairs when he heard a bang fallowed by a clatter. Standing at the top was a rather short blond with bright blue eyes, in Xavier High School's signature blue blazer. "Claude," he cried as he bounded down the stairs, it was apparent that Alois was thrilled to see him. Claude looked at the blonde and said, "Good morning." Alois was beaming with delight and Canterbury commented, "Alois didn't you forget something?" The teenager froze and looked at the purple haired professor in confusion, "You're bag," he commented. Alois looked at Claude who was wearing a broad smile, he held up a finger and said, "Give me a sec," before dashing through the house. Claude chuckled and shook his head, his unruly black hair swayed as he did so. "He isn't a morning person is he?" asked Claude, he was grinning. At first he thought that this whole event was going to be torture, however it proved to have some entertainment value. Alois returned with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth and bag in hand, "Thompson hasn't left yet?" he asked in confusion, and he looked down the hall way to see his brother in an apron waving a knife with a grin on his face. It was obviously meant for Claude, "Nope," said Alois through mouthfuls. The lightly browed piece of bread crumbled as he took another bite. His tie was twisted and Claude slowly slipped his fingers under Alois chin. "Tilt you head back," he instructed. Alois did so and looked at him in confusion as he felt a light tug at the back of his neck. "If you're going to wear a tie do so properly," he said as his fingers untied it, "it shows sincerity, elegance, and supremacy," he commented. Alois' blue eyes flickered over to the mirror and he watched as Claude's adept fingers began tying a Windsor knot. "Wear the school colors with pride, you're going to one of the finest school in the world," he commented as he gently slipped the knot up. Alois was impressed by his eye for detail as he straitened it a final time and looked in the mirror. Claude was wearing a vest and plum colored shirt, which oddly looked stunning on him. "There," he said as he stood beside Alois and looked in the mirror. Alois stared at Claude, he looked perfect, there wasn't a thread out of place and he hummed. "You really know how to dress Claude," he commented before turning and slipping into his coat, "I'll give you that."

Canterbury crossed his arms and shook his head playfully, "You have no idea how long he's been looking forward to this," he commented. Claude grinned and adjusted his glasses, "I'm aware," he replied coolly before following Alois out of the house. He closed the door and watched Alois as he practically skipped down the steps, he was still just as thin as he remembered. "Whoa! Whose car is that?" asked Alois, he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the Jaguar. Claude pulled out the keys and unlocked the car causing the teenager to jump, "No way!" cried Alois with excitement. Like a dancer Claude walked pasted Alois and opened the door, "This is your car?" asked Alois, he stared at a pair of golden eyes. "Would you prefer that I drove the M6?" he asked cautiously. He watched in amusement as Alois's mouth popped open and he asked, "You own a BMW M6?" Claude shrugged and grinned, he had forgotten that Alois honestly believed he was broke. "Yes, now get in, you're already late," Claude said sternly. The teenager nearly jumped in the seat, which honestly amused him. Alois had lived with one of the richest men in the world, why would he get excited over a jaguar when he could have ridden in the passenger seat of a McLaren. Something was clearly off, he knew Alois from work. His father called him constantly to chase after a thief or ask for advise. Prior to his employment at London Underwriters he worked as the secretary to Alois's grandfather. He eased into the drivers seat and quickly started the car. He could feel Alois's gaze upon him as he pulled out of the spot.

The streets were busy as men and women ran to work and Claude glanced over at Alois. Small hands were wringing themselves. Alois looked as though he were going to jump out of the car any second and make a run for it. "Nervous?" asked Claude, his tone was emotionless as he turned down the next street toward the school. Alois hummed and his eyebrows knit together, "A little," he mumbled. There were swarms of navy blue blazers as students ran to get to class on time. "You'll be fine," he said with a small smile as he pulled over. Alois looked up in the rear view mirror and noticed a jet black town car behind him. It's driver immediately go out, he was a massive burly man. Alois slowly opened the car door and looked over to see Claude getting out. He walked around the nose of the car and leaned against the hood. Alois looked over to see a young man with one sapphire blue eye visible, he had slate hair and was actually a little taller than he was. "Thanks Bard," said the boy as he stepped onto the street. He was about to walk away when a melodic voice called, "Ciel." Ciel pivoted and looked at the car, as though a flower were blooming he watched a tall and slender gentleman in a pitch black suite step out. A pair of red eyes was locked on Ciel and his onyx black hair looked mussed. "Does everyone in the city look like a model?" whispered Alois as he watched the man turn and look at them. A pleasant smile caressed his lips before he returned to the comfort of his car. "No, not all," said Claude, the teenager turned to see him ridged and Alois grinned. "Was he your type?" asked Alois with a note of mischief. Claude looked at Alois and commented, "Perhaps," his lips were curved in a coy smirk.

"Oh come on Claude there's no denying it, he was a looker," said Alois and Claude simply waved him off. Alois crossed his arms and noticed the slate haired boy slowly heading toward the school, "You know what I'll ask if he's single," said Alois deviously. Claude was about to get in the car when he realized what the boy had just said. His golden eyes widened as he bolted to grab Alois before he made a fool of himself. "Hi," chirped Alois after he tapped the slate haired boy on the shoulder. He was confronted with a sapphire eye which seemed hardly enthusiastic about him saying hello. "I was kind of hoping you could tell me where the office is," said Alois with a nervous smile. The slate haired teen sighed and looked at his watch. His hand slipped into his hair and he asked, "Do you have a schedule?" Alois dug through his pockets for a moment and produced the folded sheet of paper. Ciel slowly took the page and looked at it, "You have the same homeroom I do," he commented. Alois was grinning and clapped his hands together, "Great," he chirped again. Only Ciel rolled his eye and pivoted on his heel to leave. "Wait, where are you going?" Alois panicked and Ciel looked over his shoulder before responding, "To class, unlike you I don't feel like being tardy today." Alois jumped and ran after him, however he had no idea that Claude had managed to hear that part and was now attempting to conceal his laughter.

Alois had his work cut out for him, that boy wasn't going to fall for any of Alois's cute acts. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back down the steps. Alois was always attracted to him; however it was nice to see him chasing someone around the same age as himself for once. Claude slowly pulled into traffic and began to make his way to the precinct and chuckled, he couldn't get the image of the dark slender beauty with red eyes out of his mind. Alois was right, he was certainly Claude's type and from the looks of him he was most certainly within his strike range. It was honestly too bad he didn't pay attention to the plates to get the number off the car. The Chauffer wasn't a company one and he could tell that the boy had serious money. His phone rang a synthetic voice cracked into the car, "Text from Alois Trancy. Now Daddy, don't go dating all the mommies at daycare." Claude turned several shades red and began laughing hysterically; perhaps Alois was a good thing, even if he was a piece of work at times. Claude said, "Blue ant reply to Alois Trancy. He was male." He turned down the next block and the phone buzzed again, "Text from Alois Trancy. I said mommies for a reason. Ciel is so hot by the way," the voice said. Claude shook his head and he slowly flipped his directional on as he pulled into the precinct, "Blue ant reply to Alois Trancy. You've known him for about ten minutes, aren't you in class right now?" Claude parked the car and quickly disconnected his phone from the hands free devise and snatched it from the cup holder. As he did so it buzzed one final time and he looked at it.

_Alois Trancy:_

_Weren't you driving? P_

Claude reached into the back and grabbed his bag before closing the car door. As he did so he chuckled, it was clear Alois didn't see the little gray box hanging from the visor of his Jaguar. He locked the car and then pressed send on his phone.

_Claude Faustus:_

_I have a hands free devise which composes text messages and emails. _

He began to walk across the parking lot only for the phone to buzz again and he shook his head. He pushed open the doors to see Aberline standing in the foyer, it was clear he had just arrived. "Wife?" he asked as he looked at the phone. Claude's golden eyes glanced to him and he replied, "No ward." He opened the text and groaned.

_Alois Trancy:_

_It doesn't make phone calls? That seems like a waste. _

Claude glared at the screen and mumbled, "Smart ass." Aberline looked at him in confusion and then realized he was talking about the text message. "You seem happy," he commented and Claude looked up. He suddenly realized that Aberline was attempting to start a conversation. "Well he is an amusing teenager," he commented coolly, and like that his smile vanished and he switched to his work face. He looked over at Aberline and asked, "So we have the four men arrested from the museum?" Aberline jumped and replied, "Yup, they're in the interrogation rooms. We also picked up the guy who was waiting for them at the dock. He intended to smuggle the paintings out." Claude simply nodded and continued to walk through the halls; he had been in station after station around the world. However he had to admit the NYPD had a nice place compared to some of the other precincts he had been working in. Claude continued down the hall toward the interrogation room and was met by Randall. He shook his head and commented, "It's no use Faustus, they don't speak English, and we're in the process of getting an interpreter." Claude looked at him in confusion and asked, "What language?" Randall's eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth, "I have no idea," he responded curtly. Claude looked at the door and asked, "May I?" There was an air of confidence about him and Aberline looked at Randall. "Have at it," said Randall as he waved his hands haphazardly in the air before storming back down the hall. "He really doesn't like you," commented Aberline, as he watched his boss storm off. Claude's broad shoulders lifted and he commented, "Not many people do, give me your mug." Aberline handed him the dark blue mug which he had been cradling as they walked. "Sure," he said as he handed him the mug, "What's it for?" Before Aberline could say anything else he watched Claude push the door open.

Sitting in one of the steel chairs was a rather large Russian; he had dark hair and a pair of piercing gray eyes. Claude closed the door behind him and took a seat on the table, the mug made a tap against the table as he set it down. "Good morning," he commented as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. This action immediately got the man's attention, his eyes were locked on the red and white carton as Claude tapped one out. He held the cigarette between his fingers and asked, _"Dobroye utro. Ne vozrazhayete, yesli ya zakuryu?"_ Gray eyes looked at the white cigarette with a brown filter, he was going to respond. Claude sighed and placed it between his lips; he wasn't going to ask twice before lighting. In reality Claude didn't smoke, he disdained it, however from the look of this man he was going through withdrawal. "_Ty ne politseyskiy ne tak li?"_ he asked, and Claude looked down at a pair of honest gray eyes. He was well aware he didn't look like a cop, nor did he look like one. His golden eyes probed into the young man and he responded, _"Net, ya rabotayu na londonskikh strakhovshchikov ."_

Randall was standing behind the glass beside Aberline, "He speaks Russian," groaned Randall as he watched Claude work with the suspect. There door opened once again and a young woman entered, "I'm the interpreter, who is that?" she asked with a note of irritation. Claude glanced at the glass and smiled, it was as though he knew that she had entered. "London Underwriters?" he asked curiously, his Russian accent made each word sound nearly alien. Claude hummed and replied, _"Da, etostrakhovaya firma."_ Aberline looked at the girl and asked, "Care to translate?" She huffed and replied, "I figured I had to, he said yes an insurance firm." Claude shifted on the table and took another drag, _"__Vy derzhite kontrakt, ne tak li?" _asked the Russian curiously. Claude chuckled and shook his head, "He asked if he was the one who made the contract," she said. Claude smiled and looked directly at him, "_Net, ya tot, kotoryy oni poslali , chtoby poluchitʹ yego obratno,"_ Claude replied and slowly tapped the ash into the coffee cup. The suspects eyes opened and he stared, "Vy znayete, my svyazalisʹ s posolʹstvom Rossii , odnako oni ne imeyut nikakikh zapisey iz vas pereyekhatʹ syuda ," he commented, he looked relaxed as the young woman stared. "You know we contacted the Russian Embassy and they have no record of you ever moving here," she said slowly. She looked even more confused, she had no idea where he was going with this. "Eto znachit, vy ne zashchishcheny i mogut bytʹ predʺyavleny obvineniya v vorovstve," Claude commented as he took a drag of the cirgarette. Aberline looked at the translator who said, "Which means, you are not protected and may be charged with larceny."

Randall noticed how the suspect began to shift and looked at Claude as though he were his judge and jury. Claude slowly slipped off the table and walked behind him, "Znayete li vy , chto proiskhodit s muzhchinami , kak ty v tyurʹme?" he asked. The suspect was silent and he looked even more nervous than he had previously. "Do you know what they do to men like you, in prison?" the young woman translated, she watched as Claude leaned over and whispered something in his ear. His golden eyes made Randall's skin crawl and he looked at the translator, "What the hell is he saying now?" demanded Randall. She looked at him and began to panic, "I have no idea, he looks scared to death though," she comented. Claude was grinning with delight as the suspect jumped out of his seat. "Wait, wait, I'll tell you!" he begged and Aberline's jaw dropped. Everyone had asssuemed that he couldn't speak a word of English. Claude extinguished his cigarette in the mug and grinned like a cat who ate the cannary, "Talk," said Claude and he turned to the mirror. There was a look of triumph on his face and Randall looked as though he were about to blow a gasket. "Look I got an email one day asking if I would be interested in doing a job for a quarter of a million dollars," he admitted, his accent was still quite thick. He fidgeted under Claude's gaze, he could tell this man was less than impressed. "You have no idea how far that kind of cash goes in my country," he commented and looked at Claude, "I agreed and the next thing I knew there was a box with details and a plan," he continued.

Aberline scratched his head and asked, "How probable is this guy's story?" The translator looked at him and then to Claude who had an impressive presence about him. "Considerign he's scared out of his mind, he wouldn't dare," she commented. The Russian looked at Claude's eyes, "I was told we would be guaranteed to get away with it, the number to the account is in my bag. I doubt you'll find anything in it," he commented. Claude tilted his head to the side and asked, "Why?" The suspect gulped and looked at the mirror, "Because this guy is through, besides even Tony, the captain didn't know who this guy was. The pay was far too good to pass up though," he finished. Claude smiled and slowly walked toward the door, prior to opening it he turned to him and asked, "What's your name?" The Russian pointed to himself and responded, "Ivan." Claude smiled and nodded as he placed his hand on the cold silver handle, "It was a pleasure speaking to you Ivan," he said as he slipped out the door. He held the mug in his hand and handed back to Aberline who was staring at him. "You speak Russian," Aberline whispered in shock. Claude pushed his glasses further up his nose and shrugged, "In my line of work you have to be well versed in a number of languages, Russian is just one of them," he replied.

Randall's eyes narrowed as he left the other room and found a cool and confident Claude standing outside. "You smoke?" asked Randall, he had never smelt a cigarette on him. Golden eyes narrowed playfully and he responded, "No, that was for show, besides he was a heavy smoker. Taunting him was rather enjoyable." There was a certain darkness in Claude's eyes as he spoke, "Besides he really started to sing after learning what happens in prison." There was a grin of triumph plastered on his face and Randall asked, "What did you whisper to him?" He looked both irritated and genuinely curios, which Claude decided to have some fun with. "Just something I knew that would work," he replied. With that Randall turned to the translator and commented, "This is the translator who was supposed to be in the room." Claude's gaze shifted to the stout Russian woman and he smiled. "I apologize however I dislike waiting when I have the tools for instant gratification," he said charmingly. The young woman crossed her arms and pushed a few strands of brown hair behind her ear. "Well I'm not the one who broke protocol, I hate fast me," she spat. Claude grinned and looked into he brown eyes, "Oh believe me in that department I'm anything but fast," he commented with a smirk of delight. From any other man in the department this would have been considered harassment. The woman looked at him and shifted slightly, "Really?" she asked coyly and Randall walked away shaking his head. Claude hummed with a grin and replied, "Oh yes." The words rang through her and Claude watched as she bit her lip, "However I must confess you aren't my type," he said swiftly. She stared at him in confusion as Claude turned on his heel and walked through the hallway, "What?" she asked in confusion and Aberline laughed. "He's gay," he commented and she glared. "Why is it all the good ones are?" she bellowed before storming off. Aberline watched her and commented, "He really is right, not many people do like him."

Claude was walking behind Randall and noticed an empty desk, "May I?" he asked and Randall nodded, he saw no point in arguing, it was apparent he was going to be stuck with Claude no matter how much he disdained him. He walked Claude settle in the chair and looked at the empty desk, "Okay so we know they were hired, let's trace that bank account and the email account," said Aberline as he entered the room. Claude shook his head and looked at him, it was clear he had never dealt with crime in Europe. Aberline started to trace only to come back with an interesting snag, "What?" he asked in confusion. Randall stared at the screen dumbfounded and Claude called, "Anonymous proxy." He shifted in the seat and looked at them; this was a problem which had been plaguing them in Europe. "Basically they're bouncing their IP around to the point that we can't track it. This is common with mafia groups, a good hacker can bounce his code around the world faster than you could ever dream of tracking it," he commented as he pulled his cell phone. Randall looked at him and sighed, this was proving to be even more difficult than he ever imagined.

Aberline was about to say something when the desk phone rang, "Aberline," he said quickly. He looked at Randall and smiled, "Yes of course, show him in," he said prior to hanging up. "Mr. Michaelis is here for the line up, he tripped one of the Russians," said Aberline as he stood up and grabbed his cell phone off the desk. Claude hadn't been informed of this, "Who?" he asked slowly and Aberline turned to him. "Mr. Michaelis the guardian of Ciel Phantomhive," said Aberline. Claude froze, Ciel was the name of the boy Alois was chasing after, he then shook his head. Randall and Aberline were quick to make their way toward the observation room, it had to be a coincidence, Claude thought. He slowly fallowed them into the room to see a slender figure with black hair and a pair of red eyes. He looked just as elegant that morning, his suite fit him perfectly and he looked slightly relaxed. "Okay Mr. Michaelis tell us which one looks familiar," instructed Randall, he sounded much more hospitable toward him than he usually was with Claude. However the cut of the suite gave this man's status away, it was even more expensive than his own and he watched him nod. "Certainly," he responded, his voice was identical to the one which had called to Ciel that morning.

The light on the other side turned on and Claude through it, all of the suspects were gathered and facing Sebastian. "Him," Sebastian said firmly, "Number 4," he said firmly. It was as though his words were unbreakable, they were as firm as law it's self. "Thank you for your assistance Mr. Michaelis," said Aberline and Claude realized that the man Sebastian had selected was in fact the very same one he had interviewed that day. It was obvious that Sebastian had in fact seen this one. Claude was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't notice how the man had turned his head and was looking directly at him. "Who is he?" asked Sebastian with a smile on his lips. Claude was jolted back to earth and looked at him, "Claude Faustus, London Underwriters," he replied as he pulled out a card. Sebastian smirked and commented, "I see Trancy hasn't lost his step, Sebastian Michaelis CEO of Phantom Acquisitions." He looked relaxed and yet those red eyes sparkled with mischief, which slowly drew Claude in. "Acquisitions, it seems we are in similar markets," he commented as he held his hand out. Sebastian coy smirk made Claude tingle as he felt Sebastian slip his hand into his and give it a firm shake. "It was a pleasure," he commented before turning on his heel and leaving. Claude's golden eyes were locked on this man's body; it moved elegantly, there was so much confidence and power. "He knows something," said Claude as his eyes narrowed.

Sebastian quickly walked out of the precinct to find Bard waiting for him with a warm town car. "That was rather quick," Bard collected as he snuffed out his cigarette and looked at him before opening the door. Sebastian shrugged and replied, "I was asked to identify the thief in the line up. That was all." He slipped into the back of the town car with a smile on his face and he felt his phone buzz. Sebastian fished it out and looked at the caller ID, it was Ciel. He sighed and picked it up, and opened the text.

_Ciel Phantomhive:_

_Ciel fell down the stairs and is unconscious. Come to Xavier High School quickly._


	5. Chapter 5: Illusions and Truths

_**Author's Note: **_

_Thanks for hanging in there with me! I know it's been a while since I posted a chapter and I'm sorry about that. Before we get down to business I want to thank the fallowing readers for following this story and reviewing. _

_darklittleobsession__, black, , Thanks for your reviews. _

_love1398__, Syao Blossoms, Fiver26, Thank you for following!_

_Linale Ashley M__, Thank you for reviewing, following and adding me to your favorites! _

_After the line up at the station, Claude runs into Sebastian and finally has a name for the beautiful face he has seen that morning. However, there's something bother Claude, Sebastian was far too calm. After the line up, Sebastian has received a text message that Ciel has fallen down the stairs, however he has no idea who sent it. He runs to Xavier High School only he runs into the last person he ever wants to see, Alois Trancy._

_How will things go when Sebastian comes face to face with the person he stole from?_

_Will Sebastian be able to keep his head?_

_What will Claude do when he learns more about Sebastian? _

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the Thomas Crown Affair. _

* * *

**Chapter 5: Illusions and Truths**

Sebastian looked at the phone in confusion, Ciel was unconscious and yet someone used his phone to send a text. He was quick to reply and cradled the phone in his hand. If anything had happened to Ciel he felt as though his heart would be torn out. The phone buzzed once again and Sebastian opened the image. His eyes widened and he felt as though someone had managed to wrap their hands around his heart. Ciel was lying at the bottom of the stairs, unconscious. "Bard, change of plans, Drive to Xavier!" he commanded, adrenalin hit his blood stream and his hands trembled. "What happened?" asked Bard with concern and Sebastian managed to say, "Ciel fell down the stairs." Bard pulled away quickly and continued to drive. The phone buzzed again and he noticed another message.

_Ciel Phantomhive:_

_Can I use this phone to contact my guardian?_

Sebastian looked slightly confused until he realized it was more likely than not Soma. He nodded as he replied, Agni was just as concerned about the boys as he was and he wasn't about to let the happen. His eyes were locked on the phone and the boy had sent his response.

_Ciel Phantomhive:_

_Thank you Mr. Michaelis, the bastard broke my phone when he attacked us. _

Sebastian glared at the phone, there was no way anyone would attack Soma, everyone was well aware that Agni was both Prince Soma's guardian and the principle. This made no sense; Ciel didn't have any other friends than Soma. Ciel was always a loaner and no matter how he tried after the accident he could get the teenager to interact with others.

_Sebastian Michaelis:_

_Who is using this phone?_

The phone was silent and he realized that who ever it was had to be calling their guardian. He had assumed since the text used the word "guardian" that it would be Soma, yet it wasn't. Agni would be there in a flash if he learned that something had happened to Soma. Bard pulled in front of Xavier high school and looked at Sebastian. The door swung open and Sebastian bolted out of the back of the town car, his heart was pounding even more than it had been when he had stolen the painting. If something had happened to the heir of Phantom Acquisitions, it would be the end. His dress shoes clicked as he sprinted toward the office and hastily signed in, the secretary didn't even have a chance to question him before he could dart out the door once again. His tie swung as he moved and he skidded around the corner. "Please be alright," he whispered, the stone walls of the school flew by in a brick red blur as he rounded another corner. "Please," he murmured again as he finally made it to the infirmary. Without hesitation he opened the door and was greeted by the smell of antiseptic and sterile white walls. Curtains were pulled around beds, it seemed cold and somehow Sebastian felt his soul freeze over. "Ciel?" he asked softly, his voice was barely above a whisper.

A chair squeaked and he turned on his heel to see a woman standing in a tightly fitted blouse, with a white lab coat. Her blond hair was tied into a tight bun and a pair of glasses rested on her nose. "Who are you?" she asked slowly as she took a step toward a disheveled Sebastian. "Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive's guardian," he responded slowly, his red eyes looked about the white room and the nurse sighed. "I see," she commented as she leaned back and gestured toward the bed in the back. Sebastian's eyes followed her finger and she responded, "He's in that one." Sebastian didn't even allow her to explain the gravity of his ward's injuries. In a few swift steps he was at the foot of Ciel's bed. The slate haired teenager was unconscious and wrapped in white sheets. The side of his face was bruising a purple hue, and his once nearly translucent skin was now turning red. He sighed and looked over the thin and sleeping teen, somehow seeing him wrapped in the sheet made him feel a little more at ease. Sebastian slowly walked to the side of the bed and slipped his fingers into a head of soft slate hair. His face twisted in pain as he lifted long bangs to reveal the eye patch he had gained over the summer. He slowly bowed his head and pulled away. "Ciel," he said softly, he was slowly regaining his voice. He watched a beautiful sapphire blue orb peer back at him and he smiled. "Sebastian?" asked Ciel in confusion as he slowly sat up.

The slate haired teenager looked around and slowly touched the side of his head, "Where?" he asked. It was clear Ciel had no idea what had occurred, he then looked at Sebastian. His eye was wide and he asked, "The boy with me, where is the blond kid?" he sounded slightly panicked and Sebastian looked at him in confusion. "Alois?" he asked loudly, his voice could be heard through the infirmary. There was silence and then a very close, "Yeah?" There was a rattle as Alois slowly opened the sheet between them, Sebastian turned around to see a pair of sky blue eyes looking back at him. The boy had short blond hair and was as thin as Ciel. He looked at him and smiled, "Hello," said Sebastian and Alois' mouth popped open. "Hi," he whispered in shock and looked at Ciel before attempting to cover his battered body. Sebastian's crimson eyes slowly looked over the teenager. He was covered in bruises and cuts, it was apparent that he was the target of the attack. However not all of these injuries were recent, some of them had become scars and Sebastian's eyes narrowed before he noticed how uncomfortable the boy was. "Were you the on in communication with me?" he asked slowly, his tone was soft and his expression slowly changed into one of kindness. Alois relaxed slightly and nodded, his light blond hair swayed in the process. There was an air of vulnerability about him, something which Sebastian had only seen in Ciel.

"Thank you," he said softly before reaching to touch him. Alois flinched and Sebastian commented, "The bandage around your forearm is loose." Sky blue eyes fell to the white bandage and he looked at the dressed wound to see what he had said was in fact true. "Oh," he breathed with a hint of embarrassment as he fumbled to adjust it. Ciel swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly lowered himself to the floor. "Sebastian, this is Alois Trancy, he's a new student," said Ciel formally. Sebastian froze; Trancy was the owner of "Starry Night," there was no way this was happening. He was standing before a young man who was related to the sleazy art collector who had attempted to out maneuver him a number of times. He had to calm down, he couldn't loose face now, nor deny the young man. Yet one look at this blond young man and you knew instantly he wasn't directly related to Earl Trancy. "Ciel, could I borrow your phone again? No one answered the last time," he said softly. Ciel sighed as he dug in his pockets for his phone, "What happened to the both of you?" asked Sebastian after a moment. Ciel had enemies however from the way things had panned out they were after Alois. The blond froze and looked at them, "Let's just say our views aren't the same," he commented nervously and looked at Ciel.

Ciel was back in his blazer and had managed to flawlessly tie a Windsor knot. He seemed older looking when he stood by Sebastian and Alois continued to dial the number. "Timber it's me, listen I got injured at school," he said slowly. There was a pause and Alois sighed, he looked stressed and commented, "No I'm just a little banged up, I'll be fine." He looked over at Ciel and smiled a little, "Um could you tell him later?" he looked down at the tile floor and Sebastian looked at him. "Would you like to come with us? At least until your guardian could pick you up?" asked Sebastian. Alois' sky blue eyes bolted up and he looked at Ciel who sighed and commented, "It would spare the principle a great deal of trouble," he commented. Alois was hesitant; he looked over at the nurse who looked as though she were going to try to counter their every move. "That would be cool," said Alois. Sebastian's lips curled into a pleased smile and the nurse quickly jumped in, "I'm afraid I can not allow that Mr. Michaelis." Sebastian turned on his heel and smiled, "Oh? Why?" he asked. The nurse began to fidget and replied, "Simple, I don't have parental consent." Sebastian sighed and looked at Alois, "Hang on Timber I'm putting you on speaker," he said.

Sebastian held his hand out for Ciel's phone and a voice cracked through the room, "I give Sebastian Michaelis, CEO of Phantom Acquisitions full permission to take my ward, Alois Trancy home," it rang. The nurse scowled and commented, "Oh and who is this?" Alois looked over at Ciel and winked, the slate haired teen looked confused until the voice cracked through again, "Timber, I'm an attorney at Reed and Reed." Sebastian smiled, he was glad that some how they were able to put her in her place. She stared at Alois and then looked at Sebastian who was slickly handing the phone back to Alois. "If you have any other complaints call Agni," he said casually as he reached into his jacket pocket, "Other wise, you can call me at this number later," he commented. The nurse's eyes widened as she stared at the sleek black card which was tucked between Sebastian's fingers, he was grinning deviously, it was clear he had won. She simply took the card and nodded, Sebastian sighed and turned to Ciel, "Let's go home," he said smoothly as he ran his fingers through his hair. Alois watched as he smoothly pivoted and walked out of the infirmary, his stride was long and powerful, it was as though Sebastian were on the prowl.

Alois looked over at Ciel and whispered, "Was he a model or something?" he asked in confusion. Ciel looked at him in shock and replied acridly, "No, he's the current CEO of Phantom Acquisitions, one of the largest firms in the world and soon to be mine," he commented, with a note of pride. Alois looked over and watched Sebastian walk through the halls, with the exception of the school nurse, no one else challenged him. They were fully aware of the power at this man's disposal. Now he understood why Claude looked at this man the way he had, he was smitten. Alois knew full well that Claude like the chase, he was never the type to go in an easy kill; it was always about the game. With Sebastian, Claude got the entire package, money, fame, power, pride and most importantly looks. Alois looked at the reflection in the glass cases as Sebastian walked by, his lips were curled into a smile of triumph and Alois sighed. "Ciel is he always like this?" asked Alois after a moment. The slate haired teenager looked at him and shrugged, "For as long as I have known him." The blond looked even more confused as he picked up his pace to keep up with the pair. "How long have you known him?" asked Alois, his curiosity was getting the better of him. Before Ciel could even answer Sebastian replied, "Six years, I have been his guardian for one." There was silence as Sebastian opened the door to the out side of the building; Alois noticed the massive chauffeur and the same car from this morning. This beautiful man was one in the same, "Mr. Michaelis," said the massive blond haired man as he quickly opened the back door. Alois slipped in first and was then followed by Ciel. Sebastian walked around the front of the sleek black car and smiled as he slipped into the passenger side.

Bard quickly started the car and pulled away, it were as though nothing had occurred, business as usual. They moved through traffic with ease until the reached the massive town house which Ciel and Sebastian had been living in. Alois thought his house was large, however this one proved to be even larger. Ciel slipped out and Alois stared at the beautiful house in shock, "You live here?" he asked. Ciel smiled arrogantly and replied, "Yes." Sebastian climbed the steps agilely and opened the door. Alois was greeted by the smell of fresh flowers, wood, leather and furniture polish. It was an interesting blend which over whelmed him. The foyer was spacious and he noticed a massive marble statue of two bodes in embrace sitting inside. The blond teenager instantly blushed when he saw it, Sebastian had slipped out of his jacket. "Welcome, dinner will be done in a few hours I have some work to do. Ciel could you show him upstairs and grab some clean clothing for him?" asked Sebastian with a cordial smile, which made Alois feel more relaxed. Ciel nodded and watched as Sebastian disappeared into his study, the beautiful cherry doors closed once he was inside. Ciel turned to Alois and commented, "Fallow me upstairs." Alois' sky blue eyes were locked on the sculpture and he was several shades red. Ciel froze, "What's wrong are you getting sick or something?" he asked his single eye narrowed.

The blond was snapped from his dream and shook his head, "How could having something like that in the foyer be so natural?" he asked softly. Alois wasn't a virgin; he hadn't been for a long time and enjoyed a number of different pleasured. Yet he never expected someone to own a statue of something like that. Ciel's eye glided to the statue and for a moment it looked as though he were recalling a memory. "Sebastian has always stated that sex is a natural and beautiful act, one which proves that we are truly alive," Ciel explained, it looked as though each word were alien to him. Alois smiled and slowly began to climb the stairs, "It makes you feel alive alright," he commented with a grin. The slate haired teen looked at him with a note of confusion, "What?" he asked inquisitively. Alois suddenly realized what he was thinking had escaped his lips and shook his head. "Nothing, it's nothing," he said quickly.

Sebastian waited by the door of his office until the pair was upstairs, and he slowly turned to the painting of the Chesapeake which had been hanging behind his desk. His eyes softened and he sighed, "I'm a fool," he muttered as he looked at the clock on the wall. He had invited Trancy into his home without a second thought; luckily everything for his little game was already in motion. His boredom was slowly being brought to an end with the turn in events. He had managed to lift the painting; however there was still quite the game to be had. His crimson eyes glanced down to the chess board on the side table and he smiled. "Trancy is in my home," he commented with a grin, "Let's make this interesting," he commented as he picked up his cell phone. He was quick to dial a number and said, "Knox I need you to do me a favor, find everything you can on Alois Trancy." There was a pause, and Sebastian slowly leaned back on his desk, "Okay, I'll start looking, however it may take some time," he replied. Sebastian could hear the chatter of keys as he began his search. "Hold on Alois Trancy, as in the adopted grandson of Earl Trancy?" he asked slowly. Sebastian froze, "Adopted?" he asked in confusion, "Hold on, that isn't Trancy's biological grandfather?" There was a pause, he could tell the thin blond was looking though a number of pages, scanning them for the answer.

"According to this, Alois Trancy's parents were killed in 9/11," he replied. Sebastian felt his heart hit the floor, that day left a scar in the city's memory, one which to this day was tender. That block of the city was silent and cold; he shook his head and remembered how Vincent Phantomhive had lost Rachel. "So many families were torn apart that day," he whispered. Knox hummed and asked, "Sir is there anything else?" Sebastian was snapped from his thoughts and replied, "No, that's all." In moments he had hung up and glanced over at the stack of papers calling his attention on his desk. He looked down at his watch and suddenly remembered the dinner, he hated charity events. "Shoot, I had forgotten about that," he commented.

Ciel was digging through his closet and found a pair of jeans and a tee which he could lend Alois, "Here," he commented as he handed Alois the clothes. The blond nodded and asked, "Where is the bathroom?" Ciel looked over at him and stared as though the concept was alien, "We're both guys, you can just change here," he said strictly. Alois glared and spat, "I'm aware of that, but in case you don't remember I'm gay!" Ciel crossed his arms and shook his head, his hair swayed as he did so, "I'm strait, so it doesn't mean a damn thing to me," he commented as he looked at Alois. The young man froze and looked at him; obviously Ciel didn't care about Alois' sexual orientation which was honestly a first. "Oh," he said softly and turned around as he peeled his shirt off. Ciel looked in the mirror an noticed the massive scar which ran down his back, he closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. He watched as he pulled the shirt over his head and then worked on his pants. Ciel slipped out of his blazer and heard a knock on the door, "Ciel?" he asked as Alois finished shimmying into his pants. "Yes?" asked Ciel, he sounded a little annoyed. Sebastian opened the door and leaned on the frame, "I have to attend a dinner I had completely forgotten about, if his guardian doesn't pick him up have Bard drive him home," said Sebastian. His tie was undone and he had pulled his shirt tails out. That once crisp white shirt was now creased and several buttons had been undone. Alois could see Sebastian's delectable chest and he felt a wave of heat sweep through him. "Alois?" asked Sebastian, his voice was tantalizing and screamed for a response. "Oh yeah, thanks Mr. Michaelis," he replied. Sebastian leaned his head on the door frame and looked over at Ciel who looked just as flushed. His eyebrows lifted and he shook his head, "Look I don't care if the pair of you are watching porn just be careful," he commented with a smirk, before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. Alois' mouth popped open and he looked at Ciel, "Did he just really say that?" he asked. There was a moment which Ciel hid his face and he commented, "He could at least fix his damn appearance before speaking with me." Alois noticed how pink Ciel's complexion was and he snickered, "So he has that affect on everyone?" he asked. The slate haired teen looked at him and groaned, "You have no idea."

Claude picked up his white mug as he looked over the pages which he had gotten through his search. He was well aware that none of the others in the station suspected him, however there was something about how calm Sebastian was when he was looking at the line up. With a pen tucked between his fingers he slowly began to read the pages.

_Sebastian Michaelis_

_Age: 32_

_Currently the CEO of Phantom Acquisitions_

_Guardian of Ciel Phantomhive_

Claude pinched the bridge of his nose, he was well aware of these facts. He needed to know what made this elegant man tick. There was just something about him, something dangerous and beautiful.

_One of the largest donors to the Akin Trust Fund for Young Artists, and is currently one of NYC's most desired bachelors. _

Claude shook his head, "You would have to be an idiot to not admire this man," he commented as he slowly opened a few images. His heart fell as he looked at them, in every one of them Sebastian was standing with his hand on the waist of an attractive woman. Each of them in a sleek dress and he was smiling like a bandit. "Of course he's strait, what the hell am I thinking?" he asked angrily. His long fingers pleated through his hair in frustration, he was here to work and yet he couldn't get that smile out his mind. There was a tap on the door and Claude's head snapped up, "Faustus, it's late shouldn't you go home?" asked Aberline, his voice was sweet and from what Claude could tell he was the only one in the station which treated him remotely decent. From what he could tell Aberline was a married man, with a pair of children and chose to become a cop to protect the city. Aberline was honestly a stand up guy, which Claude envied to a certain degree. For years he had been asked to do things, regardless of the law. His soul purpose was to retrieve the painting quickly, quietly and ensure the piece's safety as well as its authenticity.

Claude hummed and looked up at Aberline, "Yeah, Alois is probably wondering what happened to me," he commented. He watched a smile unfold across Aberline's face; Claude smiled a little and slowly shut down his laptop. "Alois?" asked Aberline curiously, and Claude shrugged as he slipped the sleek black laptop into his bag. "Yeah, he's my ward," he replied as he zipped the bag closed. Aberline was silent and about to comment about something else only for his phone to ring, "My wife," he commented as he answered. Claude picked up pace to escape the awkwardness of hearing another man speaking to his significant other. Claude hadn't had a partner in over a year and was beginning to miss having someone on the other side of the bed. He sifted for his phone and came across and interesting text message, he didn't recognize the number and stared in confusion. He opened it and stared in confusion.

_+xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Claude, my phone was broken at school so I'm borrowing Ciel's. Anyway I contacted Timber and he will be picking me up from Ciel's house. Sebastian went out to a charity event; he looks so hot in a tux. Seriously! If you don't pounce him, I will! Alois _

Claude shook his head and sighed as he looked at the time which the text had been sent. Alois had sent it a few minutes ago and he shook his head. He wasn't comfortable with him being near Ciel since Sebastian was his suspect. It could put his entire case in jeopardy. He shook his head as he hastily unlocked his Jaguar and opened the door.

Sebastian walked down the hallway and popped his head into Ciel's room. He was standing in a beautiful tuxedo and his bowtie was undone and he slowly adjusted his onyx cuff links. "I'm heading out, will you be alright?" asked Sebastian with a smile. He had tucked on of his bangs behind his ear and was leaning against the door frame again. Ciel was sitting at his desk and turned to him, "Yeah, Alois' guardian will be here soon," he replied. Sebastian looked over at the blond who was sitting on the floor doing his homework. "Yeah, I called Timber, he will pick me up in an hour," he said with a smile. Sebastian simply nodded and looked over at Ciel as he walked into the room and looked in the mirror. Alois looked up and watched as Sebastian quickly tied his bowtie, from behind Sebastian even looked stunning. His trousers hung low on his hips and he admired how well it was tailored. The bottom of the pants leg hovered just above the rim of the heel on Sebastian's polished shoes. They displayed his nimble legs and yet made him still look rather masculine. His broad shoulders were outline and the jacket squared them off, yet it was trim around his waist. Alois had to give this man's tailor his props, Sebastian certainly looked beautiful. Crimson eyes lit as he smiled, they were locked on Alois' which were in the mirror. It was apparent he had been caught gawking, "I take it I don't look half bad," he commented as he turned on the ball of his foot and slowly strode out of Ciel's room.

"He really looks good in anything," commented Alois. Ciel turned in his chair and looked at the blond, "You can look anywhere you want, but please don't comment about my guardian in that manner," he said coldly. Alois looked up at him in surprise, only to see a strict look on the slate haired teenager's face. "What, I can't deny the fact that he looks unbelievably hot, come on Ciel. Even you were gawking," commented Alois cheerfully. Ciel blushed brightly and coughed into his hand, "He's my guardian, there are standards," he commented. Alois rolled over on the area rug so that he was on his back. He looked up at Ciel and asked, "Oh?" Ciel nodded and closed his eyes, "Yes, society would never accept it, I am his ward. Not lover," he said coolly. His tone was distant and some what pained; Alois felt an odd twinge of pain in his chest. "What?" he asked slowly, he felt as though Ciel had stabbed him. The teenager dropped his pages on to his desk and continued, "Alois I don't care about your sexual preferences, however, I do not swing the same way. Society would never accept two men together, especially high society. You mind as well keep dreaming," Ciel stated. Alois felt tears brimming and he fought them, "So cruel," he whispered. Ciel was silent and looked down at him, his legs were crossed, and he looked like a king sitting on a thrown. "So very cruel," he commented as he rose from the floor. Ciel's sapphire eye widened with shock as he watched the young blond stagger out of the room, it looked as though Alois had been punched. Sebastian had left and now Alois was alone with Ciel.

He slowly walked into the living room and sank into the sleek black couch; he closed his eyes and slowly opened them. Tears streaked his cheeks and he drew a shaky breath. He knew he should have just kept his thoughts to himself. Yet, he thought Ciel would be okay with it, he was wrong. "Perhaps I should have died," he muttered as he pulled his knees to his chest. Alois had left his bag upstairs, and yet he had no interest in retrieving it. He could still remember the fear which ran through him that night; his mind was clouded with terror and agony as he was beaten. "I should have just died there," he commented as he buried his head in his arms. Alois felt something soft and warm slowly draped over him and he looked up to see an apologetic sapphire eye looking back at him. Ciel looked upset and he sighed, "I'm sorry, I went too far," he commented as he jumped over the back of the sofa and took a seat on the couch. He looked at Alois, he was about to say something when Ciel heard the door bell, he slowly got up and noticed a rather short man with purple hair outside the door in a suit. He opened the door, "Hello and you are?" he asked slowly.

The man smiled and replied, "Timber, I've come to pick up Alois." Ciel looked into the living room and noticed that the blanket had been abandoned and the blond had gone to his room to grab his bag. "Oh well from the looks of things he's ready to go," he commented and turned back to Timber. He watched a smile form on the man's lips as Alois slowly walked pasted Ciel. "Thanks for letting me come over Ciel," Alois chirped, it was as though nothing had happened, which actually hurt Ciel. People were always honest with him and always acknowledged what Ciel said, and yet here was this kid, who had shrugged it off. "Yeah, anytime," he commented with a smile. Timber looked at Alois and watched as the blond slipped into the back of a silver Quattro. "Thank you Mister Phantomhive," he said gratefully and then slipped away. Ciel simply stood on the stoop and watched the car disappear, "Yeah," he commented before going back inside. "Damn it," he groaned as he slipped his hands into his hair, "I fucked up again," he bellowed as he stood there, attempting to collect what was left of his self control.


	6. Chatper 6: A Billion-heir's Hobbies

_First off, there are a ton of nautical terms for a certain type of ship which Sebastian owns. They are all in foot notes, don't panic! The number in italics implies that there is a definition there. Don't worry, I had to look up all of these things._

_Claude has finished moving into the town house and is sitting in the living room waiter for Alois to return. Alois stumbles into the house and Claude is shocked by the state which the blond is in. He inquires about the events only for Alois to run away. _

_Sebastian finally has a meeting, however he's still bored out of his mind. After an entertaining meeting he disappears to the marina to play on one of his "toys." _

_What is really bothering Alois?_

_What is Claude thinking?_

_What is this expensive toy?_

_How much trouble will Alois be in when he is caught in the marina with Sebastian, Ciel, Agni and Soma?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji or The Thomas Crown Affair, imagine what would happen if I did…_

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Billion-heir's Hobbies**

Claude was sitting in the living room when he heard the door swing open, standing before him was a rather exhausted looking Alois. His golden eyes widened as he noticed that one of his wrists were wrapped. "What happened?" he asked as he jumped out of his seat and raced to Alois' side. He slowly wrapped his fingers around the boy's wrist and looked at it. "I was bullied," he commented as he turned to run up the stairs. Claude stared in shock as he watched the boy dash up the steps. He slowly turned to Timber and asked, "What happened?" the lawyer sighed and shrugged. "He was upset when I picked him up, he said he just wanted to go to bed," commented Timber before he walked into the staff quarters. Claude looked up at the top of the stairs; he had expected Alois to be ecstatic about the fact that he had everything shipped to them and was finally moved in. Yet he was ignored, he slowly turned and climbed the stairs. Alois was finally healing after the beating he had received; now he had to recover after being bullied. After he climbed the stairs he slowly walked into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. In moments he had the bottle of Ibuprofen in his hand and he slowly filled a cup with water. He had a feeling that Alois was in pain and he just couldn't abandon the blond.

He slowly knocked on Alois' door and called, "Alois, may I come in?" There was a rustle and Claude slowly wrapped his fingers around the cold door knob. With a twist he had managed to open the door to a dark room. "Alois?" he asked slowly as he opened the door all the way and stepped inside the room. Alois despised the dark; he would have never gone into it willingly. Claude noticed a bundle of sheets under the duvet and approached the bed. "Alois?" he asked softly as he slowly reached to grab the covers. "Leave me alone, Claude," said Alois angrily, it was clear much more than simple bullying had occurred that day. He slowly took a seat on the edge of the bed and placed both the glass and bottle of medication on his night stand. The bed groaned as he moved and looked over at the lump under the purple duvet. He slowly placed his hand on Alois' back. He hummed and slowly rubbed a circle into it, "Tell me what happened," he whispered. The sheets shifted as he slowly sat up and looked at Claude, who was no longer dressed so formally. His shirt was loose and his vest was gone, the blond wrapped his arms around Claude and whimpered. "I told the guy I like that I was gay, but he didn't seem phased. I made a comment about his guardian and he told me that I'm a hopeless dreamer," he cried. Claude felt dampness on his shirt, the fabric tightened as Alois held onto his shirt. "Alois, you only just met him," said Claude as he slowly ran his fingers through a head of blond hair, "he doesn't really know you yet."

Golden eyes glanced down at the crying child and he smiled a little, "He'll come around," he commented as he slowly slipped his fingers through Alois' hair. The teenager ceased to cry and looked up at Claude; his eyes were red and swollen. Clearly this had really upset him. "I brought something for the pain and swelling," said Claude as he pointed to the night stand. The slender teenager slowly reached over and fumbled with the bottle for a moment, "Thanks," he said softly as he tapped two pills out of the bottle. Claude was thankful that Alois was looking a little better now. Claude was about to leave when Alois grabbed his shirt, "Stay," he whispered. Claude looked over his shoulder and noticed how helpless the teenager looked, "Please, just until I fall asleep," he whispered helplessly. Claude smiled and nodded as he took his place back on the bed. Alois slowly lowered himself to the mattress and Claude wrapped the sheets around him. "I wish you were my father," mumbled Alois, "That way you wouldn't feel so distant." Claude looked at the teenager and was about to respond when he noticed the blond has slipped off to sleep. He sighed and smiled listlessly, "One day you will tire of me, and throw me away, when that day comes. That day when you find the one and you abandon me for the woman at the Alter," he slowly pushed a few strands of blond hair out of Alois' face. "I will leave you, so you can be free," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Until then, I will be here for you after every heart break."

Claude walked out of the room and continued back down the stairs; in truth he was hurting as badly as Alois. The man he sought was a suspect and strait, a combination which made his heart sink. He slowly picked up his laptop and looked at the recently posted photos of Sebastian at the gala for aid to Japan. He sighed and shook his head; he looked stunning in the tuxedo and was off limits. He was scrolling through and he noticed something entertaining, "Sebastian owns a racing catamaran?_1_ He didn't look like the type," he commented. He slowly scrolled through the article and looked at the pictures; he was teaching young people how to sail. He was wearing a smile and Claude watched as the wind picked up his bangs, his slender body hanging off the side of the ship and the crisp blue waves around him. He looked as though he belonged to the ship, "Wow," he breathed and slowly looked to see when he had scheduled his next trip. "Tomorrow in the afternoon," he breathed with excitement, "I get to watch you fly across the sea."

The sun was up and the city was in over drive, the stocks were up and the money was better than before. Sebastian stepped out of his office to be met by a straight faced man, with black hair and a pair of green eyes. He wore a pair of rectangular glasses and held a leather portfolio in his hand. "Good morning Mr. Spears," Sebastian said as he began to walk toward the conference room. The glass door swung as Sebastian opened it and looked at the four gentlemen at the table. "Good morning gentleman," he said with a smile. The four leapt from the seats, he recognized one of them instantly, "Grell Sutcliff," said Sebastian with mock joy. "Long time no see, Sebastian," sang Grell, his long red hair was tied tightly behind his head. Sebastian hummed and slowly picked up the documents, he had been looking them over all week. Timber was sitting beside Grell and William diligently took his seat at Sebastian side. The room went still as Sebastian looked over the documents and slowly pulled his pen out of his pocket. Grell slipped a cigar between his lips and was holding a match book.

Sebastian's fingers slowly loosened the cap of the pen and he flattened the page before swiftly signing his signature. "Yes!" boomed Grell as he lit his cigar. "Sebastian Michaelis is finally forced to sell something," sang Timber. Sebastian sighed as he signed the other page, "I never thought I would see the day," commented Allen. William was grinning in the background, "So what do you think Michaelis, you don't regret how you play this?" asked Grell happily. Sebastian capped his pen and slipped it back into his pocket. "Regret is usually a waste of time," he commented as he stacked the pages together, "As is gloating." There was silence, and the three looked at Sebastian as he rose from his chair, "Did you know that you paid thirty million more than others were offering?" asked Sebastian with a smirk. Timber blanched and ash fell from the end of Grell's cigar. "Have you figured out what you are going to tell your board?" he asked as he turned on his heel and chimed, "Good morning gentleman." The three sat at the long table and gaped as Sebastian and William left the room. They watched the door close and Grell commented, "I think we just got played."

Sebastian walked back to his office and handed William one of the contracts, "Well done Spears, let's make those morons dance a little longer next time," he commented. William collected the pages and pushed his glasses further up his nose, "Sir, I think we could arrange that," he commented before disappearing down the hallway. Sebastian felt wonderful; he had just made thirty million in a flash. Now came the waves of boredom, which was the only thing he had planned for the day. He approached his office and then turned to Mey-rin. "Mey I'm heading to the marina early," he said softly. The woman's eyes shot up and she nodded, "Of course sir," she said as she looked over his planner. He smiled and pulled out his cell phone, it was three in the afternoon he had spent his morning in meetings. He smiled as he quickly dialed Ciel's number, "Hey, I'm taking the racing catamaran out, why don't you see if you can join Soma and see if Alois will come?" he chirped. Sebastian was smiling with delight, the wind was perfect as were the waves, he couldn't wait to get on the ship. Ciel sighed and he could hear him asking Soma in the background, "Okay Sebastian, it's on," he replied, Sebastian grinned as he practically trotted to the elevator. He hung up and called a marina, "Yes this is Mister Michaelis, I'm taking out the _Spirit_ I'll be there in fifteen," he said joyously. He hummed and agreed, "Today is going to be a wonderful day."

Alois looked out the window at a pair of birds which were nested in the tree just beyond the window. They looked happy and he sighed, he couldn't get Ciel's words out of his mind. His fingers slipped into his blond hair and he groaned, he really messed up, he wouldn't be surprised with Ciel never spoke to him again. "What are you sighing for?" asked a familiar voice, Alois looked up, his sky blue eyes met a sapphire one, "It's a nice day out, Sebastian is taking out the racing catamaran, and Soma has planned on taking his out. Want to join?" asked Ciel after a moment. He was smiling brightly and Alois felt his heart skip a beat, so Ciel knew how to smile. He nodded and Alois looked over to see Soma and Agni in the door way. He noticed their smiles and then looked at them, "You want me to join you?" he asked in confusion, no one ever asked him to join in. Ciel laughed and responded, "Yeah, I wouldn't ask if I didn't. It's a beautiful day and we're down a man. Unless you aren't up for it," he said joyfully. Alois jumped from his seat and pulled out the phone which Claude had slipped into his bag that morning. He felt as though he were walking on wait, Claude was right. "Are you coming or not Trancy?" asked Ciel and Soma laughed, "Come on let's see where the wind takes us!" he called.

_Alois Trancy:_

_I've been invited to sail racing catamarans, I'm going to join. Don't worry I will be with Ciel, Mr. Michaelis, Prince Soma, and his guardian Agni. Don't wait up!_

The blond nodded as he rushed to catch up to them, he spotted a large black SUV outside the school and stared in shock at Sebastian. He was standing in tightly fitted black pants and a pair of boating shoes. He was wearing a bright red jacket and smiling, "So Alois, you'll join us?" he asked. The blond nodded and Sebastian grinned, "Excellent, hop in, don't worry about the clothes I have an extra set of Ciel's," he said as he motioned for the young man to hop in. Alois slipped into the back and stared at the elegance of the vehicle, it may had been large, but it was certainly spacious. Soma and Agni were jumping into a small two-seater sports car and had zipped down the road. Ciel closed the door and Alois looked at Sebastian who was sitting up front. There was a rustle and his looked over to see Ciel digging in a duffle bag, he pulled out two coats, "Which one? The red or the bright green?" he asked as he held them up. Alois looked at them and said, "Green." Ciel handed it to him and pulled out a black undershirt and pants as well as shoes, "Okay and here are the cloves," he commented as he passed them to the blond. Alois stared at the black and silver gloves and noticed the grips on them, he was really going sailing. His phone suddenly buzzed and he stared at the screen.

_Claude Faustus:_

_Where? I was going to meet a boat owner. _

Alois looked at Ciel and smiled, "It looks like I can go," he chirped as he texted a reply. Ciel looked at him strangely and asked, "You had to get permission?" Alois nodded and hummed as he attempted to put his thoughts into words. "Your father didn't just allow you? Sebastian's name opens doors," commented Ciel, he looked beyond confused. Alois looked at the ring on his fingers and fidgeted, "My parents are dead, all I have is Claude and the triplets," he replied softly. He avoided Ciel's gaze, most people criticized him and Ciel sighed. "So that's why you're always nervous, so what? I lost my parents too, Sebastian is my guardian," he replied. Alois' head shot up and he noticed the confidence in the sapphire eyed, slate haired teenager. Alois looked over to see Sebastian grinning from ear to ear in the front seat. "You're not alone, you're in good company," said Ciel confidently. Alois relaxed a little and smiled a small and nervous one; he looked out the windshield and stared at the marina.

His eyes grew wide at the sight of the catamarans which had been slipped into the water, there were so many and he gasped. "Alois don't you have a boat?" asked Sebastian in confusion. Alois looked out the windows in wonder at all of the people, who were getting on and off the ships, the smell of the sea greeted him and he shook his head. "No, I've never been out on the water," he replied with a note of excitement. Sebastian looked at him in shock and asked, "Trancy owned several boats, what happened to them?" Alois shrugged and Bard came to a halt. Ciel opened his door and pointed to the café, "Come on you can get changed there," he said as he dragged Alois to a small café. Once the exited Alois stared at a pair of Catamarans, they were sitting in the loading bays and Sebastian sauntered over to them, he was wearing a large grin. "Okay let's get them in the water!" called Agni as he joined a crew in slipping it into the water. Alois stared in astonishment, "Don't worry she'll hold up once we get out there, Alois you will be with Soma, Ciel, and Agni. Helen will join you," said Sebastian, he gestured to Helen who was waving. "She's just to make sure you're safe," he commented, Sebastian then turned and put his hands on his hips, it looked as though he were about to embark on a mission to conquer the sea. "Okay, let's get her into the water," he said as he sprinted back to his boat and aided them in getting the catamaran into the water. Ciel bounded after Soma and called, "Okay let's go!"

Claude pulled into the parking lot and spotted the SUV as well as the teenagers, Alois was quickly following Ciel and he chuckled. "Well let's see what this billionaire is up to," he commented as he got out of the car and walked over toward a different boat. "Faustus?" asked a young woman, she had violet eyes and a smile which glowed like the sun. "Hello Angela," said Claude smoothly as he fallowed her onto the smaller ship. The air was cool and he looked out at the sea, the waves were crashing and he smiled as he watched Alois climb aboard another catamaran. It had a bright green pair of _amas_ and a massive golden sail; he picked up his binoculars and noticed a young man with purple hair aiding Alois. A head of slate hair was fallowing and the young boy turned and shouted, he couldn't hear them, however he could guess they were getting ready to push off. Along one of the _amas_ was the name of the vessel, "The wings of god," he commented and noticed the script under it. There was a flash of red and he slowly turned his attention to the ship with a pair of black _amas_, "Spirit," he said as he read the elegant scrip. Standing in a red jacket was the same man who was grinning in the photos. "Sir we are leaving the dock," said Angela firmly. Claude lowered his binoculars and looked at her; he gave her a firm nod and felt the ship pull forward.

His eyes were locked on the boats which were slowly pulling away from their positions, Sebastian had a crew of his own, and he noticed the teenagers on a different ship. He couldn't understand what he was thinking until he watched the ship suddenly glide through the water. He felt the wind on his skin and his breath caught as he watched the boats glide, it looked as though they were flying. Sebastian was leaning back as far as he could, his hands wrapped around the lines and he was smiling. There was a loud crash and he looked over to see Alois smiling and diligently working the other ship.

Sebastian's eyes were wide with joy as he called, "Okay give me a little more." The ropes loosened and he shouted, "Yes!" The catamaran flew forward and he smiled with glee, it was as though he were a child again. His heart was pounding and he felt this wave of adrenalin hit his blood. "Is that enough?" screamed one of his crew. "Yes!" he cried with joy as he passed the _Wings of God_, he smiled and heard Alois cry, "Holy shit!" Sebastian pulled even harder and felt the ship lift up on one of its _amas2_, "She's up!" he cried as it flew on one rudder. This wasn't enough, he had to soar higher and he leapt of one of its _amas_. The sound of the crank ripped through the air as Sebastian looked at the sails, they were open and bellowed. He wanted to go faster; he had to go faster. The Spirit leveled out, the waves were crashing and the crew scrambled to keep up with the wind. Across the way he noticed Soma leaning off the _trapeze3_ and he called, "Come on we can't let that old man beat us!" Sebastian laughed as he leapt off the trapeze and landed on the _trampoline4_ doing a back roll. "Old man, come on let's show them how we do it," he said mischievously. "Grab the Spinny!_ 5_" he shouted, "Aye, aye," called one of the men as he opened the red bag, nestled inside was a massive bright red sail. Sebastian was quick to take the rudder, so they could fly the massive crimson sail. He smiled as his first mate hollered, "Okay!" He could feel the tension on the crank as the raised the sail was raised into position, "Yes let's go!" he cried. He heard the sail open to full capacity, the rustle of the durable and light weight silk as it caught the wind. Sebastian was quick to strap himself back into the trapeze and he smiled like a bandit as the sail made him fly forward. "Yes!" he cried ecstatically. Every cell in his body was screaming, he could smell the ocean, feel the waves crash into the ship and the tension in the lines. He was finally going to catch the wind.

Alois stared in shock as he watched the boat rise on one of its _amas_ and his mouth popped open. Ciel was laughing as he shouted to Soma, "Let's show him how well purple can fly!" Soma nodded and leapt off the trapeze, "Alois, help Ciel and Agni with the Spinny!" cried Soma as he grabbed the crank. Alois nodded and began to aid them in raising the massive purple sail; it was much harder than he thought. He looked over at Ciel and noticed how strong he was. He didn't even struggle with the rope; it amazed him as he watched Agni continue to raise it. He could feel the wind pull the sail open and Ciel cried, "That's it, now tie her down!" Alois was quick to watch Ciel tie the knot, thankfully his experience in BDSM was more than adequate in tying the knot. Soma was back on the Trapeze and he cried, "Hell yes!" Alois found himself beaming as he leaned back and felt the energy of the sea. He had never felt anything like it, the feeling of the world racing by and he was gliding. The sun came out of the clouds and he looked at the sky above, it was a stunning blue. Ciel was grinning, and shouted, "This is what it feels like to fly!" he cried over the waves and the sound of the crank as Agni adjusted the rudders. Alois looked over to see the Spirit rising even higher on one of it's _amas_, "No this is freedom!" Alois shouted. Ciel looked over at him, he looked beyond happy; there wasn't a hint of annoyance of irritation.

Claude watched the two boats through his binoculars, he had never seen Alois smile like that, he stared at the ships as they moved, crimson and purple sails on the horizon. Angela pointed and said, "Check out Michaelis." Claude turned his attention to the red sail and watched one of the black _amas_ lift out of the water. The ship was even further in the air. "Whoa!" he cried as he watched Sebastian's back arch. He looked as though he was lost in the moment, the _amas_ rose even higher in the air and his eyes widened. The Wings of God was far enough where it wouldn't affect it and he felt his heart stop. The ship was vertical and he heard a loud cry of joy. The ship lurched to the left and suddenly toppled over, Claude stared in shock as the crimson sail met the water, he watched as the man strapped to the trapeze leapt off and landed safely in the water with the rest of his crew. "Holy shit, he actually allowed it to _pitchpole6_," he commented as he heard the wave's crash. The Wing's of God slowed and he watched as it made its way over to the fallen catamaran.

"He just wrecked a boat worth a couple million dollars," he stammered, somehow Claude's brain couldn't handle this action. Sebastian looked careless in that moment, free, and untouchable. He watched as Alois and Agni were at the rail, they aided each crew member out of the water, he waited to see a drenched Sebastian. He stared in shock; it looked as though he didn't have a care in the world. The second catamaran turned and began to head back to port, he heard the report of the crashed catamaran over the radio and that no one had been injured. "He doesn't have a care in the world," he commented. Angela was standing beside him, his golden eyes looked over her shocked expression, and clearly she didn't think he would do it either. Claude looked at the captain and barked, "Take us to shore!" The man nodded and Angela looked at Claude in confusion. Claude's eyes narrowed and he commented, "Alois was on the second ship."

The Wings of God docked and Sebastian leapt off one of the _amas_ and into the water to assist in guiding the catamaran up the loading bay. He was grinning with delight, his hair was still drenched and Alois could see a bead of water slide down the side of his face. Sebastian pulled his bangs out of his eyes and slicked them back. A pair of coast guards ran over and asked, "What happened?" Sebastian looked at them and sighed, he had forgotten the hassle which came with capsizing. "I lost track of the wind and got snagged in an iron," he replied simply. His shoulders lifted in a shrug, from the look of it this was just a minor detail to him. The pair of coast guards looked at one another and were about to say something when Sebastian jumped in, "I also called out a ship to tow what's left of the spirit back and bring her to the shipyard. There, I will make the repairs." Alois looked at Ciel, who looked less than amused obviously this kind of thing was simple for him to fix. "Is there anything else?" he asked after a moment, the pair of coast guards looked at one another and shook their heads.

Soma leapt off the _amas _and looked at Ciel, "That was wonderful, Sebastian can really fly, I can't believe he let it get away from him though," he commented. Ciel looked at the dark skinned Indian and shrugged, "It is odd but I suppose he can't be great at everything," he replied. Alois looked at Ciel and then to the green _ama_ of the catamaran. "Did you have fun?" asked a deep voice, it was smooth like velvet and Alois looked up. Sebastian was standing in front of him, with a beautiful smile on his lips. The blond looked at Ciel and then to Soma, "Yes," he replied. Sebastian chuckled and looked at the ship which was now bringing in what was left of the Spirit. Alois felt his heart break at the sight of the catamaran; he thought it was much more beautiful than Soma's. "Don't worry. The damage isn't as bad as it looks. I just need to replace the mast and fix the rigging," he commented. Sebastian simply gazed at the _amas_ and smiled, "It's the sails and _amas_ that I was much more concerned about," he commented. Another gust of wind came off the sea and Alois shivered. He only just now realized how cold he was; before he even said a word he felt a warm blanket being draped over his shoulders. He looked over to see Ciel standing behind him with the cream wool blanket. "Thanks," Alois replied and blushed, Ciel nodded. "You were shivering, so I figured you were cold," he stated, it sounded so distant and yet Alois felt happy. Ciel did look in his direction; he smiled and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. Today he had seen Ciel look more like a well brought up young man than ever. He was able to handle the catamaran with ease, he was so much stronger than he looked and was able to make decisions. Soma was standing beside Agni; he was cradling a cup of tea. Soma had also proven to be quite the leader, the spices hit Alois' nose and he hummed. "That smells good. What is it?" he asked curiously as he pointed to the cup in Soma's hands. Soma looked at him and pointed to the cup and replied, "Chi tea, would you like some?" Alois noticed Ciel's nose scrunch and he chuckled, "You do have other expressions than that serious one you use at school," cried Alois. Ciel looked at him in confusion and crossed his arms, "Did you think that my face naturally looked like that?" he asked, there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Alois grinned deviously and replied, "No I just thought it was a birth defect," he commented. Soma looked at him and then to Ciel who was several shades red, it was apparent he was waiting for Ciel to scream at Alois, only for the slate haired teen to erupt into laughter.

Sebastian turned his head, he had been speaking with the salvagers when he heard Ciel's laughter. It had been a long time since he heard it, it made him feel warmer and he smiled. "I was worried he had forgotten how to laugh," whispered Sebastian. His red eyes softened as he watched the three boys hanging out and joking, perhaps having Alois around was a good thing. He was about to say something when he heard a voice boom, "Alois Stephan Trancy!" Sebastian's gaze shot toward its origin and noticed a purple haired young man who standing in a sweater and jeans. He had a pair of loafers on and his arms were crossed, from the sound of it he was furious. He watched the blond flinch and signed the contract the salvager had handed him on the clipboard. His eyes narrowed and he felt a wrenching feeling in his stomach. It was clear Alois was in trouble, and he had been the one who extended the invitation to him.

* * *

_1 A Catamaran is a ship with two hulls, with two beams connecting them. They are light weight and travel rapidly through the water. There are several types the one in which Claude is talking about is an Extreme Catamaran or a 40 Catamaran. Its 40 feet long and has the capacity for a small crew plus captain._

_2 A Catamaran has two hulls, these are spaced apart and called Amas._

_3 Trapeze, are harness which enable the captain to lean off the ship and control the amount of wind the sail catches._

_4 Trampolines are used to fill the spaces between the amas, racing catamarans do not have an actual deck. These are lighter than a traditional deck and cradle a sailor when the jump offs the trapeze._

_5 A Spinny, is the nickname of a sail called Spinnaker, it's a larger sail which is connected to a longer boom called a Spinnaker. This sail allows for the boats to sail even faster._

_6 To Pitchpole is when the catamaran flips sideways and capsizes._


	7. Chapter 7: Side Stepping

_Alois, Ciel, Soma, Agni and Sebastian had been sailing catamarans and enjoying themselves. After Sebastian wrecks his they all head back to shore, so he had attend to the Salvagers and the current situation. However he notices something which warms his heart. Later he is sent off to attend an event at the Met only he runs into the last person he wants to see._

_What does he see that warms his heart?_

_What are Sebastian's true feelings toward Claude?_

_Who does he run into at the event?_

_What does Knox find that surprises Sebastian?_

_Enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_Thank you guys for reading, I know this is an unusual story. Thank you for all your comments and PMs. Thank you darklittleobssesion for your support. _

* * *

**Chapter 7: Side Stepping **

Alois looked at the young man and stammered, "Thompson?" he was beyond confused. At first he thought it was one of the many men his father had invited to play with him. His adoptive father wasn't kind; in fact he was anything but. He would loan Alois to other men and allow them to play with him. More often than not they were too tough and often drew blood. Thompson was standing before him, he looked stern as ever and Alois smiled nervously. Unlike the other two Thompson was almost always home, he worked as a children's illustrator and had won a number of awards. He was known for his skill with a quill and attention to detail, "You didn't come home, I've been looking for you for quite some time now," he snapped. Alois clutched the cream colored wool blanket and stammered, "I texted Claude, I thought he would tell you." Thompson's gaze softened, it looked as though he were hurt. "Alois," he murmured sweetly and slowly reached out to pat his head. He sighed and looked at him, "I'm sorry, I thought something else had happened," he commented. Alois nodded and noticed how Sebastian was standing beside him, Ciel was also there and the pair looked invincible. "What is the issue?" asked Sebastian sternly, it was clear Sebastian felt responsible. Thompson stiffened and Alois noticed how his tune changed slightly, "I wasn't contacted that he wasn't going to be home," he replied, "I'm one of his." There was a pause as he attempted to locate the actuate word to describe his job description. Alois cleared his throat and spoke up, "He's kind of like a nanny. My guardian hired him."

Sebastian looked down at the teenager and smiled, he then gave an apologetic look to Thompson. "I apologize, I invited him," said Sebastian as he held out his hands to Thompson. The purple haired illustrator looked at the debonair Sebastian and then to Alois, he now understood why Claude was pursuing this man. A sleek physique, elegant smile and charm which made Claude look like an amateur. "No, I over reacted," Thompson countered with a polite smile. He looked down at Alois who relaxed a little, his eyes glided back to Sebastian who commented, "I have a dedication to attend tonight, I'm afraid I can't get out of this one. Ciel would you like to stay with Soma?" Thompson looked at Alois, his sky blue eyes were brimming with questions. Ciel looked at Sebastian and asked, "The Met?" Sebastian smiled and nodded, the slate haired teen looked at Soma who looked extremely excited to have Ciel over. "Sure," he commented, Thompson watched Alois look a little left out, so he gently nudged the blond. Sky blue eyes bolted up and looked up at him in confusion, Thompson tilted his head toward Soma and Agni. "Could I join?" asked Alois nervously. He could tell this was one of the first times Alois actually wanted to be around people other than Claude. Soma and Ciel looked at him, the pair were clearly thinking about something. "Sure!" sand Soma, "But you have to bring the rentals!" he cried with joy. Clearly Soma was very comfortable with people being allowed in his home. Ciel looked at Alois and smiled, "I guess I get the sweets," he attempted to sound less than amused. However Thompson could detect how happy this made the teenager.

Alois was beaming and Thompson looked at the tall dark skinned Indian, "Is that alright?" he asked after a moment. Agni looked at Thompson and bowed, "Of course, we have space to spare," he commented with a kind smile. Some how the knowledge that Alois was going to be staying with this man put Thompson at ease. It also played well into his schedule, he was behind as it was in illustrations, a number of them didn't come out the way they should have once they dried. The ink was discolored and the paper uneven. Canterbury had a bunch of essays and exams to grade and Timber was buried in the case he had just taken on. "That really helps me out actually, what time should I drop him off?" asked Thompson, he could hear the three boys planning events in the background. Agni looked at Sebastian and asked, "What time is the dedication?" Sebastian immediately pulled out his Galaxy and opened the calendar, "Six this evening, it's rather early," he replied before looking up. Agni nodded and asked, "How about five thirty? That way we can ensure Sebastian is able to get to the Met. It would be bad if the man dedicating the painting was unable to attend." Sebastian was quick to make note and Thompson pulled out his phone as well, "Alright, let me inform his guardian and I will take him to the house to pack an over night bag," he replied. Alois bounded over toward him and asked, "Well?" His bright blue eyes were filled with excitement and wonder, he chuckled and pat Alois on the head, "Yes, but we need to stop at the house," Alois jumped and bounded away before he could even finish. Thompson shook his head and smiled, "Honestly that kid," he commented before turning to leave.

Sebastian watched him walk away and called, "Ciel! I have to get going it's already 3!" The slate haired teen turned to him and nodded, "Okay!" Red eyes looked at the three boys as they parted ways and he noticed how happy Ciel seemed. "You enjoyed yourself today," he commented. It had been a very long time since Sebastian had heard Ciel laugh; it made him feel a little better. The slate haired teen smiled and looked up at Sebastian, those beautiful blue eyes which had belonged to his mother Rachel Phantomhive. "Yeah actually," he commented, a smile was still on his lips and he hummed. "Which painting are you loaning to the Met tonight?" he asked after a moment. Sebastian looked down at the boy and noticed he was genuinely curios. As smile curved across his lips and he replied, "The Artist's Garden at Eragny." He watched as the teenager searched his memory for the piece in question, it wasn't one of Sebastian's favorites, however it would do until the missing masterpiece was found. "Is that the Pissarro we acquired a few months ago?" asked Ciel. Sebastian looked over at him and began to search his memory for the date of the auction; he nodded his head and commented, "I believe so." Ciel simply hummed and opened the door of the black SUV, Agni and Soma had sped off to prepare what Soma perceived as a small pent house.

He always found Soma and Agni amusing, the pair was wealthy beyond compare and yet they attempted to lead normal lives. Sebastian looked over at Ciel who was lost in his own world. In all honesty he thought that accepting custody of Ciel would increase the amount of adventure in his life. In some ways it had, while in others he was constantly looking for what would amuse him. With Ciel and the company he had spent most of his life doing the same things repeatedly. It was a never ending cycle of waking up, going to work, coming home, working and taking care of Ciel. There had to be more to his existence than this, he knew that and yet no matter what he tried he couldn't find something to amuse him. The SUV stopped in front of the town house and Sebastian stepped out it was four pm. He walked upstairs and wandered into his room, the event wasn't black tie, however he knew he needed to dress for the occasion. He opened his wardrobe, his fingers touched each suit usually he knew what just to wear. "I'll decide after a shower," he stated as he wandered into the bathroom. It was large and covered in marble; Sebastian honestly spared no expense when he had it renovated. He walked over to the shower and turned the faucet, the water was warm and inviting as he slipped out of his clothes which still smelled like the ocean. He hadn't bothered to change out of them; he stretched and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. "I wish I was more muscular," he commented, Sebastian was strong however no where near as defined as other men. The image of the insurance agent popped into his head, those golden eyes which seemed to evaluate his every move. He had a broad chest and from his grip Sebastian could tell the man was strong. He hummed and closed his eyes; he had admired Claude's build and groaned, "Why must god make men so enticing." His red eyes opened as he slipped into the shower and he commented, "He's probably married, or engaged to someone. With a build like that women wouldn't be able to keep away." The water hit his back and he blindly reached for the shampoo, "He probably has to use a baseball bat to keep them back," he commented and chuckled as he rinsed his hair.

There wasn't a doubt in Sebastian's mind that Claude would be present that evening, he desperately wanted to attract those golden eyes and large hands. However he had a sinking feeling that this particular man wouldn't be interested. He sighed as he turned off the shower and stepped into the cold air of the bathroom. He grabbed a soft Turkish towel and swept the beads of water which clung to his skin away. It was soft and smelt of lavender, he loved the scent of it and he slowly padded toward the mirror. His skilled hands tied the towel around his waste and he leaned on the black marble counter which surrounded the sink. He looked at the basin and sighed, his head had been filled with thoughts of that man since he had managed to catch a glimpse of him. Sebastian lifted his head and noticed a pair of red eyes staring back at him. His wet black hair was a mess and his skin had gained a slight pink hue from the shower. He lifted his fingers and slowly rubbed them against his chin, there wasn't any stubble, he had to be sure. "Christ! I feel like a kid in High School asking a girl out on a date," he groaned as he stormed out of the bathroom. There was no way he was going to allow himself to continue down this path of thinking. He walked across the room and threw open the doors of his wardrobe again.

He smiled and hummed. He wasn't a high school student anymore; he was a successful 32 year old CEO who graduated top of his class from Harvard, with degrees in business and law. In a few years he had transformed Phantom Acquisitions from a United States based firm, to a global power player. He looked through the suits and smiled as he grabbed a bright white shirt, charcoal gray suite with a black silk liner and his signature gray vest. He looked to his tie rack and selected a beautiful silk burgundy tie. The material was as soft as he had remembered and noticed someone standing in the doorway. He looked over his shoulder to see Ciel, "That tie?" he asked and Sebastian froze, the last time he had worn it was the day that Rachel and Vincent had died. He noticed the look in Ciel's eyes, that tie equated to terrible times for him. Sebastian was about to put it back when Ciel commented, "You look good in it, besides it's the only tie you never wear. Wear it tonight." The slate haired teen slowly entered the room and walked over toward the bed, "You know, Alois really likes you," he commented. Sebastian turned to him and tilted his head to the side. Ciel's hands were in the pockets of his jeans and he looked at the floor. "Why don't you take a seat, let's talk while I get ready," he gestured to the bed and smiled a little. Clearly there was something on his mind. Ciel sat on the end of the bed and sighed as he watched Sebastian pull a pair of black boxers, "Sebastian, have you ever felt something toward someone, but couldn't explain it?" he asked cautiously. Sebastian let the towel fall to the floor and slipped into his boxers, he turned to the teenager and replied, "I don't follow." Ciel sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. It was clear that Ciel was at wits end, "I have feelings for someone," he started and looked up Sebastian. Red eyes were locked on the teenager and he asked, "Have you confessed?" Ciel shook his head and Sebastian let out a sigh as he grabbed his trousers and stepped into them.

Ciel was always the type to keep his feelings to himself; he was quite pleased to hear that the young man did have feelings for another person. He slowly reached for the bright white shirt and asked, "Why?" Ciel fidgeted as he attempted to find the words, Sebastian popped the collar of his shirt and quickly fastened the buttons. "It's complicated," commented Ciel, a deep blush covered his cheeks and Sebastian tucked in the tails of his shirt. "Nothing is ever simple with you Ciel," he commented with an encouraging smile. Ciel held out the burgundy tie and Sebastian said, "Thanks. Look the only way they will know is if you tell them," he commented. The sound of the tie rubbing against the back of his neck filled the air. Sebastian turned around and gazed into the mirror as he tied a Windsor knot. "He is a she, isn't he?" asked Sebastian softly as he turned and grabbed his vest. Ciel's sapphires widened and he looked even more nervous, Sebastian slipped into his vest, and his nimble fingers began to fasten the buttons. "There's nothing wrong with that," said Sebastian with a kind smile. Ciel looked at him in shock, naturally the Phantomhives needed Ciel to marry if their line was to survive, however Sebastian was much more interested in seeing Ciel happy. He sat on the bed beside Ciel and slipped into his black dress socks, and then grabbed his polished black oxfords. He noticed how nervous Ciel was and he slipped his fingers under the teenager's chin. "People are beautiful; you can't help who you fall in love with. Men, women, it doesn't matter," he commented, Ciel looked as though he were about to collapse. "As long as you love him with all your heart it doesn't matter," he commented. Ciel nodded and swallowed before Sebastian smiled and got off the bed. "Now then, we better hurry before we are both late," he commented.

The front of the Met was lit and there was an enormous energy in the air. Claude stepped out of his black Jaguar and walked up the stairs, the massive banners with the Phantom Acquisitions logo on them hung and he walked into the museum, everyone who was anyone in the art world was appearing. The smell of champagne, flowers, cologne and perfume mixed in the air. Laughter and chatter assaulted his ears and he sighed. Alois was going to be staying with a friend, which meant it honestly didn't member when he returned to the house. He spotted Finnian speaking to a number of guards; obviously they didn't want two thefts in the same week. Off to the side was a Chinese man and woman, he recognized them from the photos of the gala. Lau was a dealer in Chinese art work and a contact of Sebastian's from the orient. Ran Mao was an interesting woman; she never said much but knew infinitely more about Chinese art work than he ever would. He paused and looked at an easel in the front of the room, his eyes widened as he looked at the piece. Sitting in a decorative golden frame was a water color of a beautiful garden, an elderly gentleman stepped onto the block and the room fell silent. "Ladies and gentleman, Mr. Sebastian Michaelis has generously loaned us a piece from his personal collection for the time being, until we can get "Starry Night," back. He has loaned us a Pissaro," called the curator of the museum. Claude noticed bright flashes as photographers took pictures, and Hannah was in the corner taking notes on the even. There was a loud applause and the curator continued, "Not to mention personally apprehending one of the suspects! Come on," he said with a note of joy as he gestured for Sebastian to join him. Claude stared at the handsome young man who took a step onto the block. He looked even more enticing than he had previously; he wore a playful smile and waited for the applause to die down. "I'm afraid Marcus gives me far more credit than I deserve," he teased, "I just did what he usually does at these things. Wave my arms frantically and scream for help." The room erupted with laughter as he slowly nodded and shook Marcus' hand, "Thank you," he said politely before stepping of the plat form. There was a group of women standing before him, all of them fawning over him. Claude huffed before commented, "Exquisite selection," his voice reached Sebastian's ears causing him to turn and face him.

Sebastian glanced at the painting and commented nonchalantly, "Quite." Claude chuckled as he listened to another women attempt to capture his attention, "You must have gotten bored with it," he continued. Sebastian stopped in his tracks and looked at Claude, there was a spark of curiosity in his eyes and he asked, "Do I know you?" The very sound of his voice was enough to make Claude desire him; he smiled and looked at him. "Not yet, but I know you," he replied before slowly turning to walk away. There was a click of shoes behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see Sebastian. The pants of his charcoal gray suite hung from his hips in a way that made Claude feel heat pooling in his groin. Sebastian stood before him, his jet black hair was a mess and yet it suited him, he looked even more beautiful close up than in all the photos. "Join me for a cocktail," he said sweetly, his lips were lifted in a courteous smile and Claude was more than happy to accept. He admired how well the vest fit and the bright burgundy tie which brought out his eyes. He hummed and responded, "Certainly," he watched as Sebastian turned, he admired the man's grace as he moved. Most men moved aggressively and yet Sebastian was light on his feet, however the way he carried himself told others to be careful. His eyes glided down the back of the figure and he admired how the pants made his backside look even better, Alois was right, this man's tailor knew what he was doing with Sebastian's suits. They arrived at the bar and Claude looked at the bartender, "Screw driver, and a scotch neat," he ordered. The bartender nodded and he noticed how Sebastian's ruby red eyes were sparked with curiosity. "Who are you and how did you know that?" asked Sebastian with a hint of hostility. Even when he was agitated he was still very polite, Claude held out his hand and replied, "We met before at the police station, Faustus." Sebastian smiled a little more and hummed. The bartender returned with their order and placed it on the counter.

Claude watched as Sebastian's fingers wrapped around the glass of warm brown liquid, "You only answered part of the question," he commented with a grin. He looked at ease as he dealt with Claude, "I did mention that I was part of the art world," he commented. Claude became frustrated with the man before him, he remembered going through this at the precinct. He then noticed a playful look in his eyes and it occurred to him that Sebastian was making him dance. "London Underwriters, if I remember correctly," Sebastian commented, he slowly tipped the crystal glass to his lips. Claude shivered as he watched those taunting lips caress the glass. Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment and took a sip, Claude felt as though he were hit by a wave of pheromones. Sebastian was hitting all the right buttons, which irritated him. This man was supposed to be strait, "You're file is quite thick," Claude commented and Sebastian looked at him. A coy smirk swept across his lips and he replied, "It's nice to know you've done your homework." Claude hummed and leaned on the bar; he nodded and looked out over the crowd. "I have, you're quite the achiever," he commented as he looked over at Sebastian.

Red eyes were filled with intrigue and he replied smoothly, "I'm ashamed to admit I haven't done my reading on you. Perhaps I could learn more about you over dinner?" he asked. Claude froze, he felt as though his heart was going to leap out of his chest. This red eyed nymph was inviting him to dinner. "Sounds reasonable," Claude replied, he had to attempt to keep the joy from becoming too obvious. Sebastian smiled and responded diplomatically, "Wonderful, how about eight, say tomorrow?" he asked. The very way in which this man constructed sentences had Claude falling all over himself in his head. It was taking everything he had to respond like an intelligent human being, and from the expression on Sebastian's face he was well aware of it. "It's possible," Claude replied. Sebastian smiled with a hint of triumph as he looked across the room, a woman was calling him. He looked in her general direction and then turned to Claude, "Women can't live with them," he commented with a joyful grin. Claude felt as though he bubble was burst, and at that he nodded and said, "Tomorrow at eight." Claude turned to leave, he felt as though he had been played and he walked down the steps, "Do you need a ride home?" asked a deep voice behind him. Claude turned and looked up, three steps above him was the red eyed nymph who had invited him to dinner. A small smile swept across his lips, perhaps there was hope, "No, I drove," he replied. Sebastian fallowed Claude to his car and watched as he got in from the sidewalk. "Good night, Mr. Faustus," said Sebastian smoothly. Claude noted a look of genuine intrigue in the man's eyes and nodded before slipping into his car.

Sebastian stood there and watched as the car drove off, he closed his eyes and muttered, "I'm an idiot, even thought there is no ring, he's probably taken." He looked at the Met and sighed before slowly climbing the stairs again, he honestly didn't feel like dealing with the women which had fawned over him. Claude was much more interesting, the entire time he felt as though he was going to stumble; the man seemed so sure of him self. "God, I can't take this," he sighed before walking over to his car. He would see to the women later. Now he needed to plan round two, even if Claude was a man he had a feeling he could still play a little with him. He came to the startling realization that his game would be even more enjoyable if he messed with the Claude. The golden eyed man may have been off the market but that didn't mean he couldn't flirt. Sebastian grinned with delight as he slipped into the back of his car. "Perhaps tonight was worth my attendance," he commented.

The very next morning Sebastian woke to an empty house and he remember that Ciel had been out the night before and was probably going to school with Soma and Agni. He stretched and looked around his bed room, the only thing he regretted from the night before was being unable to get Claude into his bed. He was aching for a man's touch; however this could prove to be the kind of excitement he desired. The painting had been a thrill, but by adding the new game with the insurance agent had its own encouragement. He slipped out of be and stretched, he was in his loungers and wandered over to his closet. In moments he had a pair of jeans and was pulling a shirt of his head. He was about to leave the room when he heard his phone ring, in seconds he was holding it to his ear. "Michaelis," he said swiftly, he honestly wasn't in the mood to deal with clients. "Sorry to interrupt your morning sir, however that search is done, I also ran a search on the man you met at the precinct," said Ronald Knox. His voice rang clear as a bell and Sebastian hummed as he scratched his head and began to wander into the hallway. "Faustus, right?" he asked, after hearing that Sebastian was wide awake. "Yes Claude Faustus, how much did you find Knox?" he asked curiously as he walked down the stairs. There was a pause and Ronald continued, "Some interesting things, including his sexual orientation." Sebastian walked into the kitchen and immediately began making a pot of fresh coffee. "Why is that interesting?" asked Sebastian as he opened a cabinet and pulled a silver tin of Illy's coffee. Ronald sighed and replied, "He's gay and boy does he know how to pick them." Sebastian's hands slipped on the tin off coffee and the beans jumped out of the container and landed on the counter. "Crap," he breathed as he quickly tidied the mess, his brain went into overdrive. "Sorry?" asked Ronald, he sounded offended. "No not you I spilt something," said Sebastian as he managed to clean up the mess.

Claude wasn't strait like he thought; he hadn't seen a ring, however, now there was much more hope than before. "His status?" asked Sebastian before he even realized what he was saying, the words fell from his mouth. He reached for a mug out of the cabinet and Knox replied with a note of joy, "Single, he is Alois Trancy's guardian though." Sebastian's fingers released the mug; it fell to the floor and shattered upon impact. He stared in shock out the window. "Sir, is everything alright I heard a shatter," said Ronald anxiously. Sebastian felt his world spin and he looked down at the broken black mug on the floor, "Yes, could you send me everything you have on both please," he stated before hanging up. He had been asking for a challenge, however this was just cruel. He placed his cell phone on the counter and shouted, "Fuck!" He honestly couldn't believe this; the man he was attracted to was not only working for Trancy but was his guardian. He knew love wasn't easy, however things would be easier if he didn't take the painting. He knelt on the floor and began picking up the broken mug. It stood out from the white tile which covered the floor. He picked up the shards and placed them in a plastic bag, then the thought occurred to him. "If I didn't steal the painting, would I have still met him?" he asked and looked at his hands. What ever he did he had to ensure that his game would play out the way he desired, he could enjoy playing with Claude but never seek anything more.

His cell phone rang again and he groaned as he got off the floor with the bag in hand. "Michaelis," he commented with a hint of irritation. He shook his head, "Lau I didn't schedule a session with you," he commented. He placed the bag on the counter as he reached for another mug and listened to Lau rattle on. "If the piece is that interesting I'll swing by this afternoon," he commented, anything to get this man to relax. He began to tune him out until he heard the one name he didn't want to hear mentioned. "You were enjoying yourself last night, Faustus seemed into you," Lau commented. Sebastian looked over at the coffee maker and slowly turned it on. He leaned against the counter and groaned, Lau was terrible at keeping secrets around the famous Madame Red. That woman was the gossip queen of New York. It was a miracle that the fact he was gay had stay hidden for so long. "He was interesting," said Sebastian as he crossed his arms and looked at the island. Lau hummed and laughed, "I thought so," he commented. Sebastian looked at the painting which hung on the wall of the kitchen in confusion and asked, "What?" Lau laughed and he could hear the light laughter of Ran Mao, "He must have interested you, because from what I've heard you were grinning like a bandit last night. You haven't done that in a while," Lau sang. Sebastian huffed and turned around to pour a cup of black coffee. Sebastian shook his head and watched the black liquid hit the bottom of the white mug, "Congratulations Mr. Michaelis, you finally have a worthy adversary."


	8. Chapter 8:It's Always a Game

_Sebastian has learned of Claude's sexual preference, which means this man is still in his grasp. However it doesn't change the fact that he is playing with fire, one wrong move and he could get snagged. Yet, no one ever said it wasn't fun. Randall learns of Claude's meeting with Sebastian the night before and naturally explodes. So he gets a warrant. _

_How on earth was the painting stolen?_

_What will happen when Randall arrives at Sebastian's house with a warrant?_

_What has Sebastian planned for their date?_

_Will Sebastian be able to get out of this?_

_I'm sorry for not posting this soon enough, I drafted the chapter several times over and didn't like the result. Well that is clearly no longer the issue. I did keep some things the same if you haven't noticed. Thank you everyone for reviewing, reading and following. It honestly means a lot to me. _

_Enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the Thomas Crown Affair, all characters and lines belong to their creators._

* * *

**Chapter 8: It's Always a Game**

Alois was beaming with joy as he thought about the night which had transpired. He honestly never thought renting movies and snacking on Indian food could be so much fun, until he met Soma and Ciel. They had spent the entire night watching movies and talking. It was odd and yet he enjoyed learning about what it was like back at Soma's palace. Soma described the beauty of ivory décor and how exotic everything was, even the women. Oddly when he spoke of the women of his country though Agni seemed upset, he looked as though Soma had wounded him. Class was agonizingly slow; even if he hadn't confessed to Ciel he still enjoyed his company. He knew what Ciel had said that night about men engaged in relationships was true, as much as he disliked it. Part of Alois still wanted to knot his fingers in that slate hair, to caress his translucent white skin and slip his tongue between those two lips. Alois groaned as he looked down at his notebook, he was supposed to be listening to Landers lecture on how history was changed by the printing press.

His sky blue eyes glanced over at Ciel and he looked at the teenager's slender neck, he had this urge to kiss it so badly. Alois shook his head and leaned on his arm, Claude was out all night, he knew he had to have been. There was no way a man like Claude would stay home when the night was his time to prowl. Claude had worked for Alois' father, he could remember the first time he had seen Claude with his partner. He was in love with a young Arabian prince; he had dark skin and a pair of blue eyes. His voice always sounded as though he was singing and Alois loved looking at them. He began to wonder what it was like to be loved, rather than just used and played. He could remember the look Claude gave his partner; it was almost carnal and dangerous. They would briefly touch each other and laugh, he wondered what it was like to be worshipped rather than abused. He felt a wave of sadness come over him. He was aware that if he confessed to Ciel that he was in love with the teenager and not his guardian, that Ciel would shun him. Yet standing beside him would be painful too. He had enjoyed the night before, it was wonderful and yet now thoughts of separation entered his head. "I just want to be happy," he muttered under his breath before picking up his pencil and writing down the notes which Landers had written. The bell rang and Alois jumped from his seat, he was about to dart out of the room when his gaze met Ciel's. The teenager gestured for Alois to join him, as well as Soma and a number of other students. The blond was hesitant and then he smiled and trotted over.

Claude sighed as he walked into the precinct he looked through the crowd he cradled a cup of coffee in his hand and looked over at Aberline. He noticed the young cop pouring his heart out over files. Claude took a seat at his desk and slowly leaned back in the chair, something was eating away at him, the case under the gate. Aberline looked at him and asked, "How the hell can you be so calm?" There were large black circles under his eyes and Claude noticed how heavy his eye lids were. He took a sip of his strong hot black coffee and replied, "Simple, emotions cloud judgment. A professional outlook is the only way to handle things of this nature." He looked over at him and closed his eyes, if there was one thing Claude could rely on it was his memory. There had to be something in the interview, he had mentioned the email account. However the proxy was untraceable, which lead to a dead end. He paused and his golden eyes flickered open, "The emails," he whispered. Aberline looked up from the folders curiously as Claude opened his laptop and logged into the account. There were seven emails total, he had looked through all of them. What ever he was missing had to be in the mail, he scrolled down the list and looked at the title of one of them.

_**To:**__ Ivan Grozny_

_**Date:**__ November 7_

_**Subject:**__ Details_

_**Sender:**__ Anonymous_

Claude opened the email and leaned on his hands, he smiled as he continued to scroll down. The email dictated a number of important details, everything from the location to the very way in which it was to be executed. His eyes were locked on the screen and a smile caressed his lips, the only reason to give people a time table and a plan was, so you knew what to counter. "Oh that's good," he commented as he sat back. This other player was earning Claude's respect and quickly, he still couldn't understand why he hadn't seen this before. "That's brilliant," he looked over to see Randall enter. "What's brilliant?" asked Randall he looked irritated and Claude was well aware that he was going to hear it about the party. However, this had to come first. "It was a prepackaged robbery, these guys were plucked from their small village, given time tables, details and shipped here to the States," he replied as he plopped his feet on the desk and leaned back. A grin of delight swept across his lips, he looked as though he were a child who had figured out a riddle. "Who?" asked Aberline with intense curiosity, Claude shrugged and responded, "I have no idea." He wasn't going to tell Aberline his lead yet, until he had evidence. Randall groaned and sneered, "Then its amateur hour." Claude's golden eyes snapped up, his lips were curved in a playful grin and he replied, "What if I told you it wasn't." Randall looked at him in confusion and looked at Aberline, whose fingers had slipped into his red hair. "Do you know what magicians do to perform illusions?" he asked.

Randall crossed his arms, his face was red and his lips set into a firm line. "Enlighten us Faustus," he barked. Claude chuckled and continued, "A distraction, you see we will be so intent on watching the magician that we often forget to look around at what else is there. The outcome of the trick is apparent after the pieces have been put in motion; however the beauty of it is in the details. The subtle things we overlook, which is how the painting was stolen, like Houdini had made the elephant disappear." Randall glared and adjusted his square glasses on his nose; Claude could tell he was becoming even more irritated. "You're saying this damn thing is like a magic trick?" he hissed and Claude nodded. His black bangs swayed a little as he lifted his white coffee cup to his lips. "Yes, just like a magic trick," he replied before taking a sip. Aberline looked at the files and then back to Claude, "How?" he asked after a moment. Claude placed the white cup on the table and slipped his feet off the desk. He leaned forward on his elbows and steepled his fingers under his chin, this was the very reason he had earned himself the nick name the spider in London. Those keen golden eyes, which had peered through the smoke and mirrors, catching flies before they got away. "Simple, if I create a big distraction over here, you will be far too preoccupied to see what I am doing over here," he said with a grin.

Randall stared at him, his mouth popped open and Aberline sat back. The pair looked as though Claude had just unmasked one of the most confusing aspects of the case. "They were never meant to succeed. They were set up to fail," Claude said with a grin, "To distract us from the actual act." There was silence, this case was far from over and Claude was well aware of this, however he had to admire this man's ingenuity. "Make a lot of noise in this room, so I can go over there and steal $71 million off the wall in the other. Brilliant isn't it?" he asked with a note of respect. Aberline tapped his pen on the desk and asked, "Why?" Claude slipped his hand through his black hair, it was still slightly damp from the shower he had taken that morning and smelt of soap. He sighed, that was one answer he didn't have, "I have no idea," he replied and looked at Randall who shook his head. He crossed his arms and asked, "Faustus, did you drink too much last night, because you don't seem like the type to screw up this bad sober." Claude paused and looked up at Randall, he knew the night before was going to bite him in the butt; however he had hopped to hit the ground running first. He didn't respond he simply looked over his silver frames at Randall, "We don't have a warrant and you waltz in there like it's nothing! He isn't even officially a suspect!" he hollered. Aberline winced slightly, it was clear that this rather quite detective was scared to death of Randall. "You didn't even have a partner with you. You don't have a badge, we do! You have jeopardized our entire investigation," he shouted, Randall trembled with anger as he spoke. Aberline looked at Claude with a note of caution, it was apparent he didn't want to irritate his superior any further than this. "How long would it have taken you, Randall?" asked Claude. His tone was level and there was a note of anger in his voice. His body was relaxed, however his golden eyes were filled with fire, "Months, to get approved wiretaps, and people tailing him to the bathroom," he commented. Randall's brow wrinkled and he shook his head, "You told him he was a suspect," he snapped.

Claude's eyes narrowed, he had made more discoveries than they had. "What would have taken you months, I managed in ten minutes," he commented with a note of triumph. He smiled as he watched Randall cross his arms and his with displeasure. "Sure I had a chat with him, and guess what? He did it, I don't know why or how, but the snide son of a bitch did it," Claude ranted. Randall glared at him and spat, "You're out of line! I have an investigation to conduct; do you have any idea who that man is friends with?" Naturally a man of Sebastian's stature would be friends with some of the most powerful people in New York. He knew for a fact that he was friends with the mayor as well as several judges and the governor of the very state. His connections were limitless, and yet he stole the painting. That was what Claude wanted to know, why would a man who had more than enough money to purchase it, steal it. It was counter intuitive, he was well aware Sebastian could make an offer and have it gift wrapped and in his office the same day. "I'm here for the painting, nothing more," he commented as he stood from his desk. He towered over Randall and slipped his hands into his pockets, "Nothing less," he commented. He turned on his heel and walked out of the office, he had just about enough of being hollered at.

Claude chuckled and muttered as he turned the corner, he knew Sebastian did it; however what he didn't understand was why a man, with a ward would dare to do such a thing. It made no sense; he groaned and suddenly remembered the date which Sebastian had invited to him. He paused and smiled, he wasn't going to allow this opportunity to go to waste. Part of him wanted to see the romantic side of the multibillion heir Sebastian Michaelis, the current CEO of Phantom Acquisitions, however the other part wanted to catch this man. He had to catch him, for the first time in a very long time; Claude was faced with an adversary which was exceeding his expectations. A sleek and intelligent thief, with charm which even he couldn't match, his mind kept wandering back to that calm façade from the party. He shook his head violently in an attempt to get out of that area of his mind. No matter how he looked at it, he was falling and hard. "No, this is work. The painting Faustus, the painting is what matters," he grumbled before leaning against the wall.

Sebastian wandered through the front door with a large brown wrapped package under his arm; he was well aware school was out. William was quick to follow him and the pair heard the patter of feet from upstairs. Ciel bounded down the stairs and smiled, "What's that?" he asked inquisitively as he slowly reached for the package which had a piece of brown twine wrapped around it. A smile swept across the CEO's lips, it had been a while since he had seen Ciel this intrigued. He walked into his office and gestured for the slate haired teenager to follow. As they entered William walked into the kitchen with a bag of groceries and commented, "I will start preparing the fish," he called as he opened the package. Sebastian looked over and called, "Please do, thank you William." Ciel's sapphire eyes were locked on the brown package. "I thought it was time for me to change the painting above my desk," Sebastian simply stated. The painting of the Chesapeake had been hanging there since the first time Ciel had been in the house, which was when he was 6 years old. "What did you buy?" asked the teenager, with a note of caution. He never commented about it; however, Sebastian could tell that to Ciel art was an investment. While for him, it was his life. Sebastian's fingers wrapped around the ends of the bow and he gently tugged, the twine uncurled and he quickly removed the paper. Nestled in it was an oil painting of a man in a suit and bowler hat with an apple in front of his face. "The Son of a Man?" Ciel asked and Sebastian nodded. He held the painting up and smiled, "It fits, doesn't it?" he asked. Ciel nodded and took a seat before Sebastian's desk, "You're going out tonight?" asked Ciel after a moment. The slender raven turned around to see a pair of sapphires looking at him. It was clear the boy was up to something, "Yes, why?" Ciel smiled and folded his hands in his lap. When ever he straitened up like this, Sebastian swore he was looking at a young Vincent. "I wanted to spend time at Alois' house, his guardian is going out but the triplets will be there," he commented.

Sebastian noticed how nervous the boy was and he smiled. It had been a long time since he had been interested in spending time with friends. Even if Alois was the owner of the piece he had stolen, he wasn't going to deny this boy. Not after seeing him curled up in a corner, as SWAT cleared the perpetrators from the room. He slowly slipped his fingers into Ciel's hair and smiled, "I understand, pack your bag." The teenager smiled and nodded before leaving the room. Sebastian turned and looked at the painting above his desk, his hands rested on his hips and he grinned. Tonight was certainly going to be an enjoyable one. He took the painting off the wall and slipped the new on in its place. He was about to say something when he heard a loud knock on the door. He carried the Chesapeake over to the table and Ciel called, "I've got it!" The teenager opened the door and stared at a pair of officers. Several cars sat outside, "How do you do?" said Randall as he slapped the warrant in the teenager's hand. "We're here to search the premises, here's a warrant, and we're here to conduct the legal search of this premises. I'd let us," he commented as he shoved past the teenager. Ciel's mouth popped open and he stared in shock as a bunch of cops clamored into his house. "Aberline, search the back," barked Randall. There was a click of shoes against the floor and Ciel turned to see Sebastian standing with a towel in his hands. "Ah, Mr. Michaelis," said Randall with a note of mirth. It was clear this man was enjoying this, "Excuse me, why are you in my house?" asked Sebastian.

Randall grinned, "I'm certain it's a mystery to you, but your lawyer will be able to explain," he chimed. Sebastian's crimson eyes were locked on Randall and he called, "William." In moments the man with rectangular shaped glasses, and black hair was standing beside him. "This gentleman happens to be my attorney," said Sebastian with a note of confidence.

Claude was sitting in one of the squad cars, and watched as an irritated Randall marched across the street followed by every man who had entered with him. A smile curled Claude's lips; he knew Sebastian wasn't going to allow them to search his home, without probable cause. His phone rang and he looked down to see Alois had texted him.

_**Alois Trancy:**_

_So are you going on a date with that hot man tonight? The triplets said you wouldn't be home and were okay with Ciel coming over._

Claude shook his head; Alois had a sixth sense when it came to detecting when Claude had a date. Claude's fingers danced over the screen as he replied.

_**Claude Faustus:**_

_Drinks, just drinks, Alois._

He slipped the phone back into his pocket and watched as Randall jumped into the driver's seat. Randall's lips were pursed and he looked as though he were on a war path. Claude's golden eyes were locked on Randall and he watched as the detective started the car. He chuckled and sat back, "Did you really think it would be that easy?" asked Claude as he watched Randall speed away. His brown eyes shot Claude and icy cold glare and the spider laughed. "I'll get in his house, don't worry about that," he commented. Randall huffed and Claude looked at his watch and felt his phone buzz. He slowly pulled it out of his pocket and stared in confusion at the number, he hadn't seen it before. He curiously opened the text, and his eyes widened.

_**x-xxx-xxx-xxxx:**_

_Mr. Faustus, I received your number from Alois as an emergency contact when I took him sailing. When and where should I pick you up? _

_~SM_

Claude felt as though he were floating on air as he saved the number to his contact list and labeled it Sebastian Michaelis. He then quickly returned his text; he had to make it sound cool and collected, despite the fact that his heart was pounding.

_**Claude Faustus:**_

_I understand. You stated eight last night, so seven, and meet me at the precinct. I'll be finished by then. _

He was quick to hit send, part of him was happy he had packed his suit in his car. Randall glanced over at him and asked, "Find a girl at the party last nigh?" there was a note of vague interest. Claude smiled and thought for a moment, "Not exactly," he replied as he thought about Sebastian's slender fingers and trim waste. He could only imagine what that man looked naked. He smiled and looked out of the window, "You have a date, don't you?" asked Randall. Claude chuckled and adjusted his glasses before replying, "Of course and you know who it's with." The detective looked over at him; he looked both irritated and slightly confused, "What?" he asked. Claude noticed a wave of disgust wash over the 30 year old detective, and he smiled. "Not all of us are strait," he replied. Randall looked slightly nervous and then looked back over at Claude, "I have a date tonight," he said smoothly.

A black town car pulled in front of the precinct, Claude smiled as he walked out the door in a sleek black silk suit. He left the collar of his shirt open and he watched as the car came to a halt. Bard got out of the driver's seat and quickly opened the door, Sebastian was smiling politely, those red eyes looked up at him and Claude felt slightly weak at the knees. Claude slipped into the car and Bard quickly closed the door behind him. "You look wonderful," breathed Sebastian. Claude's golden eyes floated over Sebastian's attire, he was wearing a beautiful gray suite with a black vest, it was an unconventional pairing yet he pulled it off. He was wearing a pair of black oxfords and a scarf around his neck. He honestly looked like a model who had walked off the runway. He smiled and asked, "Thank you, how are you?" Sebastian smiled playfully and looked at the police cars as they pulled away from the precinct and replied, "Popular." Claude hummed and smiled as an attempt to stifle his laughter, "What's amusing?" asked Sebastian as he looked over at him. Claude stopped immediately and responded, "Nothing." Sebastian didn't look convinced and he sighed before responded, "You."

Claude stared as he watched a coy smile sweep across Sebastian's lips and he commented, "Bard, its quiet back here please put on," he paused and looked at Claude. "Keiko," he said with a smile. Claude looked at him in confusion and was about to ask why until he heard an enchanting saxophone and piano duo ring through the speakers. It was a whisper which tickled him all over, Claude looked at Sebastian and slowly began to relax. There was no way he could be tense as he listened to such a warm and soothing sound. He looked over to see a pair of ruby red eyes gazing at him, "Beautiful," Claude sighed as he closed his eyes. Tantalizingly slow and relaxed, it was like chocolate to the ears, such a wonderful sound. "What's this called?" asked Claude after a moment, his eyes were open again as he heard the click of wood blocks. "Into the Night," Sebastian responded with a smile. Claude noticed the glint of amusement in Sebastian's eyes and he asked, "What are we doing tonight?" There was a pause until he noticed how Sebastian tilted his head to the side and responded, "A surprise."

Claude noticed the car took a turn down another street and suddenly pulled in front of the Met. He looked quizzically at this slim man as he slipped out of the back of his car. The cold air assaulted Claude and he watched as Sebastian rounded the vehicle, he caught a waft of his cologne. He felt slightly light headed and inhaled sharply; the smell of sandalwood, roses, citrus and other elements filled his nose. It was a heady cocktail which intoxicated Claude. He watched as Sebastian climbed the stairs, he was certain that Sebastian was going to start gloating and looked at him. He watched as Sebastian led him into the impressionist wing. "You practically live here," commented Claude Sebastian looked over his shoulder, his red eyes were playful and he responded, "And you don't?" Claude noticed the grin on this man's face as he walked through the halls, "We are closing in fifteen minutes," said one of the security guards. Sebastian nodded and Claude called, "Hey I didn't know you portrait was here!"

Sebastian looked confused and turned on his heel, Claude's golden eyes were filled with mischief, and there was a child like grin on his lips. He smiled and looked at her in surprise, "The faceless businessmen in the bowler hat, did you have to sit long for the artist?" he jeered. Sebastian sighed and slipped his hand through his hair nervously, "Actually I own a copy of that." There was a hint of a blush as he smiled shyly, he looked extremely young as he did this and Claude chuckled. He looked at Sebastian and asked, "Lead the way?" He watched the slender CEO nod and lead the way to the Impressionist wing. He looked over the walls and smiled as he looked at all the pieces, "Ah your loaner," said Claude as he slipped his hands into his pockets and looked at the piece Sebastian had donated. It was positioned in the empty spot which the Van Gogh had once occupied. "Yes, I thought I could encourage you once again," he commented.

"You know if I had my personal choice of any of the works in this room I wouldn't choose the Van Gogh," Claude commented, he had to keep Sebastian's attention. He watched him snap out of it and his eyebrows lifted, "Oh?" he asked as he looked at Claude. He certainly had Sebastian's attention now and he nodded, "Nope," he responded with a smirk curving his lips. Crimson eyes watched him and he looked around the room, "Then which would you choose?" he asked after a moment. Claude slowly strode across the room and accidentally bumped into Sebastian, "Sorry," he commented. His gaze fell on Sebastian's beautiful face; his golden eyes captured hesitant rubies. Sebastian blushed and looked away, "No it's my fault," he muttered. The taller of the pair smiled and strode across the room and looked down briefly, he was holding a ring of keys in his hand and he slipped them into his pocket. He was going to get into that house. "This one," he said as he stood in front of Monet's "Twilight in Venice". The canvas was an explosion of orange, gold, blue and purple hues. "You'd like to have that?" asked Sebastian as he walked over and leaned on the door way. He looked at Claude with a smile, "Why would you get it for me?" he asked.

Sebastian leaned on the wall and crossed his arms, he looked at the painting, his eyes were calm and calculating. If there was one thing this man had learned was that Claude was nearly impossible to read. He could tell Sebastian was thinking something, however he had no idea, "Yes, anything is obtainable," responded Sebastian. A playful cat like smile curled his lips and Claude asked, "Okay I'll bite, what would you do to get it?" Crimson eyes closed and he watched that beautiful chest fall as he released a sigh. "I'd buy a print," he replied. Claude watched as the young CEO turned on his heel and started to walk out of the hall, "Now for dinner," he called over his shoulder. A chuckle slipped through Claude's lips and he shook his head. There was something about this man which told him to run, and yet he wanted to stay. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled Sebastian's keys out of his pocket. Before he turned the corner he looked at a Degas and placed it on the base, the dancer was ready to leap and he smiled as he noticed Thompson walking through with a pair of head phones on. Golden eyes were locked on the keys as he watched the young purple haired man pocket them. Now they were in play and he looked down at his watch, he was going to get into that apartment, regardless of legality.

Randall was walking through the garage and was about to light another cigarette when he heard his phone ring. "Christ," he cured as he dug in his pockets for the phone. He looked at the caller ID and relaxed a little. Aberline was finally calling him, he had asked him to tail the pair. He held the phone up to his ear and barked, "Yeah?" He walked over to his old Ford and Aberline replied, "You're not going to believe where they went." Randall paused and asked curiously, "Where?" There was a pause again and Aberline replied, "To the museum." Randall groaned and slipped his hand over his face in frustration. He hit the top of the black car with his hand and he asked, "He took her to the fucking museum?" Aberline hummed and Randall sighed, "It's kind of sweet you know, for a first date," Aberline replied and chuckled. Randall glared and leaned on the roof of his car. He attempted to calm down enough to seep a coherent sentence, this man was just as agitating as Claude. "Where are they going now?" he groaned before opening the car door and sinking into the leather driver's seat.

"Cirpriani," replied Aberline and Randall's mouth dropped open. That was the paradise of any and all members of high society. An exclusive chain in which you waited months to get on the reservation list, Randall slipped his hand through his hair. "I thought they were going to the Cirque," he groaned, the price of a bottle of wine was the same price as the rent he paid on his apartment. "Well I'm seeing them walk into Cipriani's, without a reservation," said Aberline with a note of irritation. Randall's head hit the steering wheel and he moaned. He was really beginning to hate this case, "Keep me posted," he growled before hanging up the phone. He threw it on the seat beside him and groaned, "He took him to fucking Cipriani's."


	9. Chapter 9: Cocktails

_Sebastian has taken Claude out on a date, at first they went to the Met and then the pair headed to Cirpriani's. Mean while Claude is frantically waiting for a copy of Sebastian's apartment keys to be made. _

_What will he do to stall?_

_What's Sebastian's game?_

_Will Claude finally win a round against this imaginative thief?_

_Enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Cocktails**

_"Cirpriani," replied Aberline and Randall's mouth dropped open. That was the paradise of any and all members of high society. An exclusive chain in which you waited months to get on the reservation list, Randall slipped his hand through his hair. "I thought they were going to the Cirque," he groaned, the price of a bottle of wine was the same price as the rent he paid on his apartment. "Well I'm seeing them walk into Cipriani's, without a reservation," said Aberline with a note of irritation. Randall's head hit the steering wheel and he moaned. He was really beginning to hate this case, "Keep me posted," he growled before hanging up the phone. He threw it on the seat beside him and groaned, "He took him to fucking Cipriani's."_

There was a great deal of chatter; laughter filled the air along with the smell of hot food. The soft lighting made the restaurant feel even more comfortable and Claude looked around. He couldn't believe that Sebastian didn't have to wait, or fight about not having a reservation. The waiter took him into the restaurant and seated him immediately. Claude looked over to see Sebastian browsing the wine menu and smiled when he looked up at Claude. "What would you like to drink this evening?" asked the waiter and Sebastian smiled. He hummed and looked into Claude's golden eyes; the very action sent a shiver down his spine. "I would like a bottle of Cárdenas, Simi 2005," Sebastian ordered before handing the menu back to the waiter, "I'll return momentarily." Claude looked at Sebastian and chuckled, "Out of all the wines on the list, you choose that one?" he asked. Crimson eyes danced with amusement, "I've never heard of a Brit who favored a New York wine, until now," he commented with a note of mirth. Claude smiled, this man had done his homework, which would be the only way for him to learn the very bottle and vintage her preferred. "You've been busy," commented Claude as he sat back in the chair and looked at the elegant man across from him. That suit was a knock out, he loved the width of the lapels and how the shoulders were perfectly square. "Oh I believe you've been even busier, the Sheik was quite a looker so was his son," he commented with a grin. The waiter returned with the bottle and immediately filled the wine glasses. Claude watched the red wine cascade against the side of the glass and was immediately drawn to Sebastian's eyes.

"He was rather good," commented Claude as he slipped his fingers around the glass and smiled. He was about to take a sip when he noticed how Sebastian inhaled the bouquet and slowly tipped the glass to his lips. Claude paused and watched as those lips which played him parted and touched the lip of the glass. Crimson eyes closed as he slowly tipped the glass back, the intoxicating red liquor fell into his mouth and he looked as though he were lost in the bottle. Claude felt his heart pound and his breath hitched, the amount of charm this man had was beyond him. Sebastian lowered the glass and tilted his head to the side, "Not to your taste, Faustus?" he asked and Claude snapped out of it. He looked into his own glass and gently swirled it, "Oh no, it is, it most certainly is," he commented with a devious grin playing on his lips. "You're files are thicker than mine that I'm certain of," said Sebastian with a smile as he placed the glass on the table. Claude chuckled, that part was probably the truest of them, he was well aware that a number of his affairs had become public concern. He smiled and looked at him, "What amazed me was how a young boy from the projects could get to Harvard on a Crew Scholarship and graduate top of his class," said Claude; he wasn't going to let Sebastian win this time. This round was his, he had already lost to this man once tonight with the wine, he smiled and caught a glimpse of Sebastian's wrist watch as he slipped his hand through his black hair and chuckled. "Not bad, from a little unwanted orphan boy from the projects, huh? The thing is most of the kids didn't even know what Sculling was," said Sebastian with a smile. It was twenty minutes to nine and he still hadn't seen Thompson and then he froze. An orphan, this beautiful man was an orphan, Claude hummed and nodded, which Sebastian took as his cue to continue. "However you know, it was much harder to learn how to talk," he commented before taking another sip of wine.

In truth Claude didn't know about Sebastian's childhood, the files weren't that detailed. To think an orphan from the projects made it to this point through hard work and ingenuity amazed him. He had heard a whisper that Sebastian was mute as a child; however he didn't realize it was true. He spoke so elegantly now; he must have worked exceedingly hard to get to that point. An unwelcomed image of Sebastian as a child came to his mind, a small boy covered in dirt with matted hair and large red eyes. He felt his heart clench, a small quiet lost little boy. He mentally shook his head and chided himself; all that mattered was the painting. He simply had to retrieve the painting, "Not bad at all," he commented with a smile. "But you know, the sheik, the ambassador's son. He was young," commented Sebastian. Claude was hesitant and he noticed that devious spark in his eyes, he looked as though he had devoured a canary. "Well, he was good too," he commented. "You must admit that's a fair gain for a man from Gloucester," said Sebastian with a grin. Claude's fingers trailed the rim of his glass and he could hear a piano in the background. "The part that I don't understand is," said Sebastian with a note of mirth. Claude paused and looked at him, Sebastian knew about Alois he actually met the boy before Claude had even met Sebastian. He began to wonder what on earth the stout blond had told this man. "It's obvious you like men, but you never keep them around, why?" asked Sebastian slowly and Claude froze.

He honestly hadn't expected his personal life to come into play; he used to use it as a tool to get what ever he desired, however this time around he wasn't as fortunate. This man honestly new much more than he had anticipated. Most people weren't interested in his sexual preferences, and yet this ruby eyed man sitting across from him knew the intimate details. His golden eyes softened and he responded, "Oh well, relationships make me messy, I end up trapped," he lifted the glass to his lips and took a quick sip. He closed his eyes for a moment, a pair of icy blue lips which had once been plump and full crossed his mind. Skin which was once golden now a ghastly white, brown locks now matted and his body ridged. That warm and soft touch he had yearned was now gone. Sebastian's gaze never left him and he smiled a little as the waiter arrived, "What would you like for your main course?" asked the gentleman. Claude was snapped to attention and he responded, "Lamb chops." Sebastian looked at the waiter and placed his order, Claude was lost in the memory.

He slowly drifted to the memory of the phone call and seeing Alois in the hospital bed. He could remember the dark bruises on his face, the gashes which bled through the bandages, and how swollen his eye was. The blond was far too slender, his eyes seemed dead and he looked as though he were beaten inches with in his life. He had nearly lost Alois that night, he had detested the boy's father, however he had no right to punish the boy. "Faustus?" asked Sebastian, Claude didn't reply he closed his eyes and relived that moment where he caught the young boy at the funeral, he nearly collapsed then. "Claude?" asked Sebastian once again, his voice was slightly elevated and he recognized its urgency. His eyes snapped up to see a warm hand resting on his own. Sebastian's thumb swept over his knuckles and he smiled a little. "Are you alright?" he asked. Claude nodded and smiled, "I was lost in thought," he replied. A smirk swept across Sebastian's lips and he lifted his glass, "Here's to not being trapped," he said. Claude chuckled and lifted his wine glass, if only Sebastian knew how trapped he really was. He took a sip and felt the liquor dance on his tongue before he swallowed, somehow the wine tasted better tonight than it ever had. "Tell me about Alois," said Sebastian after a moment, his voice was soft and his eyes bore into Claude. They were searching for something, something fundamental. He knew what they were looking for, signs of a heart, something which had shattered in Claude years ago. "Let's see he's in high school and is a bit of a handful," responded Claude with a chuckle as he looked at him.

Sebastian simply watched him and replied, "They always are." Yet he fell silent again and looked at Claude, he was clearly waiting to hear more. A sigh escaped Claude's lips, "I adopted Alois after the death of his grandfather, who was his guardian. He was eight," Claude said softly. He slowly ran his fingers around the rim of the wine glass and listened to it, "At the time I had been working as Trancy's secretary, however I was offered another occupation, my current job. Trancy's death lead to the company's collapse," he said after a moment. His golden eyes lifted and he looked up to see Sebastian's sympathetic ones, somehow this urged him ton continue, "I wasn't around much; I was working to earn enough so Alois wouldn't suffer. Anyway I worked at it and hired nannies for him, however he didn't appreciate them," he sighed and shook his head. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have on his first date with Sebastian. "I'm sorry, could we perhaps," Claude whispered and Sebastian smiled as the waiter placed their orders before them. Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled a card; it was approximately the size of a business car and swiftly wrote something.

"I would also like to preorder two soufflés, and send a bottle of bourbon over to those gentlemen," he said with a smile as he pointed to a pair of gentleman seated behind Claude a few tables away. "And give them this with it," said Sebastian as he handed the card to the waiter. Claude glanced over his shoulder and chuckled, "They're better than last weeks, these two look much more uptown. Last week I swore you sent me flashers," commented Sebastian a fox like grin was on his face as he attempted to suppress his laughter. Claude shook his head as he looked at the pair; they were in cheap suits and stuck out in this well groomed and refined atmosphere. "Well, we do our best," he commented and chuckled as he watched the waiter arrive at the table with a bottle of bourbon in hand. He watched their faces change significantly as they read the card, "What did you write on that card?" asked Claude curiously. Sebastian chuckled and watched the pair of detectives in amusement as they looked over at Sebastian; they were pale and ghost like. "Oh I'm sure you'll hear about it tomorrow," Sebastian said. Claude looked up to see Thompson slipping into the back, finally they were finished copying the key, "Excuse me, I have to use the rest room," he said smoothly. Sebastian nodded and gestured to the back of the restroom, "You're not going to ditch me are you?" he asked playfully. Claude paused, he hadn't expected that side of Sebastian to appear and he chuckled, "No." He watched the raven haired man slowly lean back and smiled, "Don't forget about me now," he teased as Claude walked away.

This man was hitting all the right notes and he smiled with delight, perhaps he would put these keys to good use tonight. He smiled and looked at Thompson, he held the keys in his fingers and whispered, "We have a copy, slip these into his pocket." Claude nodded as he collected them and turned back to walk into the restaurant, he noticed Sebastian sitting at the table relaxed. He slipped his hands into his pockets and felt the keys drop inside. He walked back over to the table and Sebastian smiled, "You have me under glass," he commented as he took another sip of wine. He looked mildly amused and Claude could tell he was planning his next move, "Well, we know you did it, now we just want to know why," he replied as he looked at the crimson eyed CEO before him. Sebastian leaned his arms on the table and steepled his fingers under his chin. There it was again, that gleam of mischief in his eye, where this man's confidence came from baffled him. "You sound certain," he said softly, "yet, I'm afraid by the time we are through you will know infinitely more about me, than I do you."

Claude smiled and noticed how Sebastian was savoring this moment, "Well, I'm certain you and I will meet again. Only I'm not sure if there will be handcuffs involved," said Claude crookedly. Sebastian paused, he looked slightly off guard. It was apparent he hadn't counted on that response, "I'll come willingly, if you're the one to slap them on me," he replied with a crooked grin. Claude felt heat pooling in his groin and he blushed slightly. It was clear that Sebastian was well aware of what he had just said, "Well there are things we don't know about you." Sebastian slipped his fork into the fish and lifted it to his lips. He purred a little as he took a bite, he savored the fish and Claude fell pray to this man's charm again. "What?" he asked keenly as he looked at Claude, he was clearly not going to let this slip past him. Finally he had this man in the position he wanted, "Like why you did it," he stated simply, his voice was even and he watched another grin of child like delight sweep across Sebastian's lips. "Ever so curious, Mr. Faustus," he chirped and Claude sat up slightly.

He wasn't going to answer, so far this man had directly answered all of his questions he couldn't understand why he wasn't now. "You must have been bored," he pressed. Sebastian smiled and looked at him, he wasn't going to respond, "Acquisitions and mergers are no longer a thrill for you? Is it more fun getting it than keeping it?" Claude pressed, he was going to get this man to reply. Sebastian looked over at him and asked coolly, "Is this the fun part for you?" Claude fell silent, "Surly you aren't in it for the money, it must be the thrill of the chase," he continued.

Claude paused; he looked at Sebastian in confusion, those golden eyes were truly trapped. Sebastian grinned as he continued, he wasn't about to be railroaded by this man, he had proven to be quite the opponent before. "It must be for someone like you, you were a secretary after all, this implies cognitive work. There must have been a great deal of opposition as you forced your way in," he commented swiftly. He watched as Claude slowly withdrew from the line of attack and took on defense, "You're right, it wasn't easy. I didn't want to be a clerk," he commented slowly, there was a hint of remorse in his voice and Sebastian slowly changed tactic, "Which is my your family in Gosgo continues to be plumbers," he commented. He watched those broad fall a little and his golden eyes narrow, clearly he had struck a chord. "I see, you know all about that don't you," he muttered. Sebastian braced himself for this man's wrath, surly someone like this proud investigator would snap. "It's no use denying the truth," he replied before turning his attention back to his food. Sebastian sat there stunned, that was no where near the type of reaction he was expecting.

Dinner continued smoothly, he was honestly amused by Claude and began to wonder what this man thought of him. Even the way in which he sipped the wine was a turn on for him. Sebastian smiled and attempted to maintain control of the conversation, he enjoyed the challenge, he hadn't expected Claude to be quite as clever as he had proven to be. There was one thing he knew for certain, he wanted this man, more than any other he had chased. The thought of that board chest bare, made his heart pound and he smiled as he watched Claude tuck into his soufflé. "I have a very personal question," he stated, this immediately got Claude's attention. "What?" he asked, that deep velvet voice hummed in his ears and he felt the whisper of a thrill travel under his skin. It was a wonderful sensation, he had missed. "Would you like another shot of espresso?" asked Sebastian with a smile, his hands were wrapped around warm metal pot as he held it up. Claude looked slightly taken aback and he reiterated, "Would you like another shot of espresso, that's your personal question?" Sebastian felt his heart sink a little, he was hoping Claude would continue to play their game of playful banter. "Yes," he replied cheerfully, he could tell Claude wasn't going to budge.

"Okay then, I have a question for you," he breathed and crossed his arms. Sebastian paused, he had a feeling he was going to say something; however he didn't think it would be another question. "Okay," he said slowly as he placed the silver pot on the table. "Do you really think I'm going to sleep with one of my suspects?" he asked coldly. His golden eyes were narrowed and he looked as though Sebastian had just managed to insult him in the most offensive way possible. He felt slightly shocked, he had felt the electricity in the air all evening, and now he was saying this, "I don't make a habit of it," he hissed. Sebastian sat there in a daze for a moment as he watched Claude get up from the table and walked out the front door. He sighed and rested his head in one of his hands. A waiter rushed over and asked, "Would you like the check, Mr. Michaelis?" Sebastian simply nodded and looked at the door, no man had ever turned him down, it was a well known fact he was sought by both genders. The waiter returned with the black booklet and he slipped a black card into it, "Put it on that one," said Sebastian as the waiter nodded and disappeared. His eyes shifted over to the two policemen who held up the glasses of bourbon in appreciation. Sebastian merely waved and smiled, bourbon is bourbon regardless of the note which came with it.

Once the man returned with the booklet Sebastian signed the check, he made sure to leave a generous tip and went after Claude. He was well aware that the man couldn't have gotten away too quickly, "I'm such an idiot," he muttered as he walked out of Cirpriani's and into the street. Standing outside leaning against the building was Claude, "It just occurred to me that I don't have a way to get home," he commented and Sebastian smiled. He wasn't about to let Claude walk the streets at night, he walked over to his town care and opened the door for the man. After doing so he slipped in himself and said, "Bard, to Faustus' place." The tall blond man simply pulled into traffic and Claude looked out the window, clearly he didn't want to say anymore. The streets rolled by and Sebastian looked at them in silence, "We are pulling up to your home, Faustus," he whispered. Claude looked over at him and nodded in appreciation. The car came to a stop and Sebastian stepped out, he was at least going to escort this man to the door. "I hope you enjoyed this evening," he said, he honestly liked Claude, even if he wasn't attracted to him. Claude turned to him and smiled, "It was enjoyable actually, there aren't many people at the precinct which I can hold a decent conversation with," he responded. This made Sebastian's day seem brighter and he smiled as he looked at Claude. Perhaps this wasn't a complete let down. "I would invite you up, but," he paused and Sebastian smiled. He was well aware that Ciel was over and he responded cheerfully, "The watchers which have been tailing us all night." Claude smiled and nodded, it looked like he had saved him. "That and you're bed hasn't arrived," said Sebastian playfully. Claude looked slightly shocked and shook his head, "You're good," he commented. He shrugged and commented, "It's a gift." Claude leaned over and whispered, "Have a good night, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled and looked at the golden eyed man as he slipped into his town house. He turned on his heel and walked balk to his car, "That went rather well," he commented as he pulled his keys out of his pocket, tossed them in the air and caught them with a jingle. "Beautifully, actually," he commented as he slipped into the waiting town car.

The sound of a phone snapped Randall from his sleep and he groaned as he picked it up. "Yeah," he uttered as he attempted to wake his brain up enough to function. "Alone?" he asked in confusion. He had honestly expected Claude to jump the man, "I'm amazed that prick actually has some professionalism," he commented. He sighed and hung up the phone, he had been told about the card, the pair of cops even bothered to send a photo. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it on, in moments he came face to face with the note. "This guy's as irritating as Claude," he hissed.

_Enjoy, it's nice to see our boys in blue dutifully protecting the Streets._

_~SM_


	10. Chapter 10: Breaking and Entering

_Claude has managed to lift Sebastian's keys, and had a copy made. He is determined to break into that house and retrieve the Van Gogh. Ciel and Alois are falling for one another and Claude is having a hard time separating his personal emotions from his occupation. _

_What will happen when Claude breaks into the house?_

_Is the painting there?_

_What is Sebastian up to?_

_Enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the Thomas Crown Affair. _

* * *

**Chapter 10: Breaking and Entering**

Claude slipped off his blazer and walked through the house, he had a wonderful night with Sebastian. That man was beyond clever. There were several incidents in which he was caught. He hadn't expected such a clever opponent; this was even more fun than he had anticipated. He had managed to get a copy of the key which meant the next morning they were going in personally to retrieve the painting. The house was dark as Claude walked up the stairs; he sighed as he slowly founded the corner and poked his head into Alois' room. Ciel had come over and he had been expecting to see the pair separate, Ciel on the floor and Alois in bed, only to see the pair wrapped in each other's arms. He smiled and leaned in the doorway, his arms crossed his chest and he smiled. This was far cuter than he had anticipated; he was going to support Alois' love. Even if there was a chance in which it wouldn't work, he hadn't seen the boy happier. He could remember that morning he had returned from the sleep over.

_Alois had bounded down the stairs and was standing before him; he was dressed in his school uniform perfectly pressed and his tie tied expertly. A wide smile was plastered on his face and his sky blue eyes glowed. "Good morning," Claude said as he picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip. "You look happy," he commented with a smile. Alois jumped up onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar, "I had fun with Soma and Ciel," he said brightly. Claude's eyebrows lifted as he looked at the teenager, "What did you guys do?" he asked curiously as he folded his paper up. Timber walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to pour him self a glass of orange juice. "Well we watched some movies, mostly action flicks and I played video games," he said brightly. It had been a long time since Claude had seen him this happy. _

The sheets rustled and he chuckled as he watched the blond tighten his grip on the slate haired boy. Alois was terrified of the dark, which Claude understood after he had spoken to his physiologist. Alois had been locked in a room with no light and windows, the only time there was light was when his grandfather came to indulge himself in the boy's body. Over and over the boy was subjected to his grandfather's hand. Claude shook his head and felt his heart clench. A little blond boy, being beaten and raped at night, by the man who was supposed to look after him, protect him, and cherish him. The result was Alois' twisted sense of love, that unless a person beat him he wasn't loved. Time and time again Claude had tried to show him the other side; however he was unable to get him to budge. It was nice to see Alois get close to another person. He slowly turned around and closed the door, and then the thought occurred to him, this investigation could destroy them.

He walked down the hall and into his office, resting on the side was a crystal decanter filled with red wine, he had plenty to drink that evening. However the thought had just crossed his mind, he wouldn't only be destroying his chances at happiness, but Alois'. He slowly pulled the stopper out of the bottle and poured a glass of the red wine. It didn't have the same body as the one he had enjoyed with Sebastian. He looked over at his desk and hummed, "Business, Claude, its just business." He repeated the words over and over; they were his mantra when the world was turned upside down. He was going to get that painting, it didn't matter what happened to Sebastian or Ciel. He leaned against his massive mahogany desk and groaned, "Business," he muttered as he took a sip.

The sun light the sky a bright orange and Claude yawned, he hadn't slept the night before, he had to ask Timber to drop Alois and Ciel off at school so he could get ready for work. He sat in the front of the black Sudan he had rented and waited for the white cleaning van to arrive. Randall and Aberline were in the precinct, they had scoffed at the plan to begin with and he picked up his cell phone and asked, "Is the van in position?" He looked in the rearview mirror and noticed it parked not to far away, "Yes," responded a raspy deep voice. He smiled and popped the collar on his black leather jacket. "Okay boys, let's go," he commented. A crew of four guys hopped out of the back of the van with cases and brooms in hand. He sighed and he slipped out of the Sudan, he couldn't stand the small car, however it was more than sufficient to hide in plain sight. Within moments he had clicked the door closed and was walking across the street, his leather shoes were shined and he wore a pair of black slacks, he decided against the suit and tie, instead he went with the black tee and leather jacket. He slipped a pair of black aviators, the keys jingled as he tossed them in the air and caught them, and he was finally going to get into this man's house.

He walked up the steps of the apartment and watched as each of them slipped surgical gloves on. He could hear the snap as they clung to the investigator's skin. He reached into his pocket and pulled out supple black leather gloves. He looked over to on of them and nodded. In seconds the key was in the door and they were slipping into the grand foyer. Claude was greeted by the sight of a circular stair case, light blue walls and a beautiful marble floor. The entire house smelled of furniture polish, flowers and lemons. His eyes fell on the pearl white marble statue by the staircase. A couple embracing, such a natural act was on display for him in marble. Most would find it vulgar however he found it to be beyond beautiful. He smiled and looked at it, Randall had been ranting about it. His golden eyes locked on the guys working on the security system on the wall. One of the men popped the back of the unit off the wall and slipped on the leads, "Okay leads are on." His golden eyes fell on the pair as he began to crack the security pin, Sebastian naturally had an automated security system, and no one of his status would dare to own a house without it. "13," said the man with the stop watched, Claude looked at the screen and noticed a ten digit pin. Sebastian honestly couldn't make it easy for him, "15," he said. The tick of the needle on the stop watch as it moved hammered in his ears, he could feel his pulse quicken. They needed to work faster with the pin wasn't entered in 30 seconds they were dead in the water. "17," said the stop watch holder, he looked over at the screen they had six numbers. "We need to work faster," whispered Claude. He watched seven and eight flicker on the screen, "19." His eyes narrowed as he watched the last two numbers freeze in place, "21," said the man with the stop watch. "Cutting it a bit close are we?" asked Claude, there was a note of irritation in his voice. "He has a ten digit pin," the technician snarled as they fit the unit back on the wall snugly.

Claude sighed and looked over at the office, "Check down stairs, I've got upstairs," he commented. Claude watched the three, scurry off to different rooms like mice, careful not to alert the cat of their mischief. He walked up the circular stair case and found himself on a sprawling landing. He stopped and stared at the Persian rug on the floor and the numerous sketches, there were vases every where. He hummed as he perused the drawings, "Da Vinci, Michelangelo, Botticelli, impressive," he whispered as he looked at the collection. He was honestly thrilled that Sebastian had these, the statue in the foyer was his taste but the more he wandered through the house, the more he discovered the art which this man cared for. Every wall had a sketch, painting or photograph of some sort, it were as though he were touring this man's mind. So much beauty in one place, "Why one earth does he go to the Met when he has this?" he asked as he looked at the wall opposite of Ciel's room, a massive Jackson Pollock, he stared at the chaos on the canvas. His jaw dropped and he suddenly realized that, that was most likely the real thing. "A man of many tastes," he whispered before continuing down the hallway. He paused and drew a deep breath, the smell of Sebastian's cologne intoxicated him and he knew immediately what lay behind this door. He drew a deep breath before gently opening the door.

The room its self was immaculate, not a single article was out of place. Looming over a bed of navy blue sheets was a massive Japanese woodcut. He stared at the crane and koi which were painted in ink; he could see the details of the water. It was more than enough to enthrall him. The bed was massive and he couldn't resist wondering how men the CEO had devoured on this bed. Claude nipped the finger of one of his gloves and slowly slipped his hand out of it. Usually he was cautious however, he had to confirm something. He slowly brushed his fingers against the supple silk sheets; Sebastian certainly knew finery when he saw it. Resting on this side of the room was a table covered in photos, each of them beautiful men and women. Several Broadway actresses had signed their head shots and given them to him. His eyes drifted over the shot of a beautiful blond woman, with large green eyes and a body which could stop a truck. It was beyond beautiful, she was smiling brightly and he noticed that this was the only photo which was in both color and not signed. "Deceased wife?" he mused as he looked at the woman. She was certainly beautiful enough to stand beside Sebastian. Claude looked around the room and noticed a door was ajar.

As he drew nearer he noticed it was the door to Sebastian's walk in closet, the urge to look inside was far too great for him to ignore. He had only seen a few of this man's suits, his fingers itched to see the rest of that beautiful red eyed man's wardrobe. Once he had slipped his hand back into the soft leather glove he flipped on the light. Before him was a vast variety of trousers, shoes, jackets, shirts and ties. They were in warm and cool colors, each coordinated. He looked up looking for a place in which this man could stash the painting. Every suit was made of the finest material; he could feel the high thread count of his shirts as his fingers brushed them. Claude turned around and was about the leave the closet when he spotted it, that bright red tie from the dinner. It was the brightest and most vibrant of them; he slowly looked at it and smiled. Red was certainly this man's color. He walked out of the closet and went down the stairs; he spotted a number of photographs as he went. "So you're not in to simply paintings," he commented as he walked past a beautiful shot of the New York City skyline, before 9/11.

His foot steps echoed as he walked into the dark mahogany office, it smelled of furniture polish and leather, he smiled as he slowly looked at it. Paintings everywhere and then he saw it, hanging above the desk dressed in his signature bowler hat and suit. "A Son of a Man," he mused, a smirk had worked its way onto his lips. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switch blade. He approached the heavy wooden frame and was about to pry it from the wall, when he looked at the desk. There had to be a way to get it off the wall. He slowly closed the blade and slipped the knife into his pocket. The desk was cluttered with papers, notes, pens and he slowly looked over them. That same elegant black script from the note, he smiled he didn't know many people who still maintained grace as they put the pen to paper. Black gloves swept under the lip of the desk as he searched for something, a switch. A grin swept across his lips as he hit the button and heard the larch on the door behind the painting release.

He looked up and smiled, resting in the cavern behind the painting was the missing Van Gogh. Its beautiful blue curls dancing whimsically in the sky. "Gotcha," he said was a grin. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bright blue bag, and opened it loudly. "We've got it," he called through the house as he slowly pulled it from its resting place and slipped it into its temporary cover. He held it flat in his hands and watched the three men clear out behind him. He was walking proudly as he walked over toward the old black Sudan. "He was good but I was better," he purred with delight as he slipped it onto the back seat and drove away. A synthetic voice filled the air, "Text from Alois Trancy, I think Ciel likes me! I'm so excited! Anyway he's going to stay over tonight. Sebastian has a dinner to go to." Claude paused; he couldn't tell Alois that Sebastian may land in prison before he is able to enjoy his time with another person. He felt his heart break for a moment as he pulled down the street, "No this is work," he whispered as he pulled into traffic. He wasn't going to be pulled into this, he pulled into the precinct. "I've got him," he said with pride as he slipped out of the rental and stepped into the parking lot. His head was held high and the painting was in his hands, he felt unstoppable. In moments he opened the doors and walked into their office, "Hey, we got it," he said with a grin, a thunder of applause fallowed him as he walked in and he smiled.

He hummed in appreciation as he walked into the back and was met by Aberline, "Well come on in and let's see what you've got," he chirped. He held out his hand and gestured for him to enter the room. Standing at the table was a tall and thin gentleman with silver hair, "This is the Sirius, he's a professor and leading art authenticator for the Met, he's know as the Undertaker," said Aberline with a smile, "This is Claude Faustus." Claude placed the painting on the table and noticed the silver glasses which were resting on the man's nose, "It's a pleasure," said Claude with a smile as he held out his hand. He watched the undertaker simply nod and begin to take a look at the painting, which now rested on the table. Claude slipped his hands into his pockets and walked over toward the wall on the other side of the room to give the Undertaker room. He didn't think it would be kind if her were looming. Randal's eyes were locked on him, his brown eyes narrowed and he could feel his intense gaze through those square glasses. "Don't glare at me Randall," said Claude sharply. He leaned his back on the wall and crossed his legs; he felt tight after driving the Sudan and vowed to never do so again. "Tell me something, do the laws of the United States mean nothing to you?" he hissed. Claude's head snapped up, he had been watched the Undertaker as he examined the painting.

He really didn't have an interest in hearing this conversation a second time, however he had a feeling he wasn't going to have a choice. "Or is it because you've been living in London for so long you've forgotten them?" he whispered, Claude could hear the strain in Randall's voice, "Because, you can't enter a civilians home without a warrant. If I remember correctly you can't in England either." Claude turned his attention to the painting again, he watched the Undertaker finish examining the boarders and take a picture using a special camera. "I'm here for the painting. I've informed you previously of my reason, just the painting," he replied acridly, "You can chase him in the name of the law. I just want the painting." Randall's eyes narrowed and he scratched his chin which was covered in his scruffy beard. From what Claude could tell the man hadn't trimmed it in days. "You've got a ghost here," said the Undertaker curtly, his voice drew Claude from his argument and he turned to the man. "What?" he asked quickly, he felt his heart pound, he was certain this was the correct painting.

Ciel was gazing out the window, he was going to Alois' again he didn't expect Sebastian to have another even to go to. Yet he didn't mind, the blond was actually far cutter than he imagined. He could remember that warm body he had unconsciously snuggled into that night, it made his heart throb. He was well aware that Alois was open about his sexuality; however, those horrible things he had said to the blond teen that night were still fresh. Sebastian was comfortable with both men and women, however he preferred men. His guardian was always careful about who he brought home, and when. There was one incident though which was seared into his mind. It was raining very hard and soccer practice had been canceled. Ciel walked into the house through the back door and heard a moan. At first he thought that Sebastian was injured, until he slowly walked up the stairs, he had taken his shoes off to avoid tracking mud through the house. The door of Sebastian's room was cracked and his sapphire eye widened as he watched the slender form of Sebastian on top of another man. His loud moans hummed in his ears and he could remember the heat he felt course through his body. Sebastian's body was covered in sweat and his face had acquired a soft rose hue. He watched as his guardian embraced his lover, the act was even more beautiful than the statue which was in the foyer. The sound of a delectable moan escaped from Sebastian's lips as he threw his head back. He looked as though he were spiraling back to earth; it was such a beautiful sight.

Since that night he only dreamed of touching other men, he felt guilty because of it, but in truth women made his skin crawl. He desired Alois, he desperately wanted to be touched and touch. There was a loud crack and Ciel looked up to see Ash standing before him. "Phantomhive, why don't you explain what a ghost is?" he asked. Ciel looked up at Ash, once again he was challenging him, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Alois ready to hear the response with a smile on his face. Ciel wasn't going to be called out by this man. "A ghost is a painting under another, many artists reuse their canvases so there are often ghosts under them," he explained. Ash's lips parted and it looked as though he were going to say something, it was clear he thought Ciel wasn't paying attention. The truth was he hadn't, he was far to preoccupied with how he was going to tell Alois he liked him. "They are detected through the use of infrared cameras and traditional x-rays," Ciel continued. Ash sighed with defeat and responded, "Thank you Mr. Phantomhive."

"Van Gogh often reused his canvases," retorted Claude as he crossed his arms. Randal walked over to the LCD and shook his head, "This is an inferred of the image underneath correct?" he asked before taking a look. The Undertaker laughed and nodded, "It appears someone really loves art." Randall looked at the LCD and shook his head, there was an amused smile on his face and Claude felt a surge of nausea. There would be only one reason for Randall to smile like that. "Van Gogh's hidden master piece," said Randall happily. Claude walked over and stared in shock at the monitor, "Dogs at Cards," jeered Randall, he laughed hysterically as he walked away. "You're right, you're no cop," he commented as he walked out of the room.

Claude's blood was boiling he didn't see this coming; the painting's corners were perfect. Corners were the traditional method of detecting forgeries, since the paintings were always displayed in frames. The corners were never viewed by the general public, and he had received the email that morning of the corners. "Where's that son of a bitch!" he snarled as he looked at the image on the screen. Sebastian had out maneuvered him again. "Where is he," he hissed as he straitened up, he was officially on the war path. No one had managed to throw him through a loop this size before. They never fooled him, in fact they were always easy. He reached for his phone again and smiled, Alois would know where that spritely man was. In seconds the text was sent and he awaited the reply. He couldn't let this rest; he had to continue his pursuit.

Sebastian was leaning against his desk in his office and smiled, "It's nice to finally have acquired Empire Publishing," he commented with a note of joy. He had been looking at the company for a great deal of time, however he hadn't expected, and the acquisition to end quite so smoothly. Soon enough Empire Publishing was going to experience a major change in hands, Ciel had always been interested in art and literature, and he figured that if he purchased the small publishing company Ciel might become interested in business. It was a risk however he knew this one might just pay off. "William, how are things progressing with Faustus?" he asked curiously. He watched the short raven haired lawyer look up from his pages and push his glasses back in place. He huffed and closed the file, "What about him?" he asked slowly. Sebastian chuckled he noticed quickly that he wasn't a man who was into gossip, that was Madam Red and Druitt's department. Sebastian relaxed a little and responded, "I was curious as to how his investigation was panning out." Green eyes narrowed and looked at him in confusion, "Sir, I don't have that kind of information," he responded after a moment. Sebastian's red eyes drifted to the phone, in a moment the phone was in his hand and he said, "Knox, find out the status on the current investigation and work with Spears, I want this taken care of. He has yet to return my serve." Knox laughed openly on the other end, and responded, "Alright then I'll see." William sighed and shook his head as Sebastian hung up.

"You know hackers aren't the answer to everything, Sebastian," William commented with a note of irritation. Sebastian looked over at him and sighed, "I suppose you are correct, however I don't like surprises very much," he replied. Before the lawyer could say another word, the intercom buzzed and May Rin said swiftly, "Sir, there is a young woman on line two, she says she's your escort for this evening." William was quick to leave and Sebastian pressed the button to reply, "Put her though." There was a pause and a young woman's voice filled the room. Sebastian sighed and listened to her speak; he honestly disliked conversations with women. "Yes I understand, it's a masque," he commented after hearing her rattle on about her dress, it was a black and white masque. The combination was unusual, however it was a charity event which he was asked to attend. He disliked being away from home, especially from Ciel however he couldn't avoid this. He smiled as he hung up, "I'll pick you up at eight," he said swiftly prior to placing the phone on its cradle. "Such a nuisance," he muttered before looking at his watch. He had some time before getting ready, "Bard, please come around front," he said swiftly as he lifted his cell phone to his ear. Tonight was going to be an enjoyable one; he honestly couldn't wait to see Claude's face.

The night was young as nimble fingers quickly tied a black bow tie. Sebastian looked sleek and picked up a simple black mask. Part of him hoped that Claude would arrive, however he honestly knew that it wasn't likely. He sighed as he walked out of the house in his long coat and scarf. "This is going to be a long night," he moaned. The young blond woman was sitting inside the car and he smiled, "Good evening, dear," he whispered sweetly before pressing a kiss to her cheek. Her green eyes flickered and she smiled, "I didn't think you would be desperate for a date Sebastian, there are plenty of women who are dying to simply dance with you," she commented. He looked at her and realized she wasn't going to live this down, "Ever think I would just like to avoid the prying eyes of Madame Red and Druitt?" he asked after a moment. The woman looked at him in confusion for a moment and nodded, "Well let's just enjoy tonight, I haven't been your escort in a while," she chirped. The rest of the ride was silent until they pulled up in front of the event. There were numerous reporters and Sebastian smiled as he noticed Hannah, she was a rather talented woman.

Bard opened the door and the tall blond stepped out she was standing in a stunning silver dress, with a beautiful diamond choker. She looked stunning in the sweet satin dress, a silver mask rested on her face, so only her large emerald eyes were visible. Sebastian stepped out in a sleek tux and a pair of dance shoes, he smiled as he took her hand gracefully. He escorted her into the building and whispered, "Shall we?" She nodded and walked carefully, Sebastian continued to walk and smiled as he walked out onto the floor. The sound of a deep alto saxophone filled the air, the energy in the room was filled with mystery as guests enjoyed the tradition. Sebastian led her to the floor and smiled, he could recognize every business partner and he smiled as he slowly wrapped his arm around her. "Dance?" he asked softly. She was grinning with delight as they began to move, it was a slow and delicate waltz, "Now then about the painting," she whispered. Sebastian sighed and looked at her, "Not here," he hissed. She shook her head and gripped his hand a little tighter, "We haven't agreed to the price," she whispered. Sebastian chuckled and smiled knowingly, she was always going to argue with him, "Too low?" he asked softly as he spun her out. Her emerald eyes narrowed again and she whispered, "No, far too high." He watched her spin back into his chest and he chuckled. He had known her since she was a child, "I can't seem to please you," he whispered.

He was about to say something when he noticed a hand tap his escort on the shoulder, long slender fingers which made his heart pound. She turned around and looked at the man and smiled, "Oh my," she whispered and looked at Sebastian, whose eyes were wide with shock. "Well excuse me, it looks like he would like a dance," she mused. The escort in silver walked away with a grin, her silver satin dress bellowed behind her. "He's hot," she whispered as she watched the pair. Standing in front of Sebastian was a spider clad in a black tux with a bright red vest; oddly he looked stunning in the color. Sebastian's red eyes were locked on Claude's, "It's a black and white ball," he commented, his eyes fell on the vest. It was the same color as his eyes, a statement or a challenge, he wasn't sure. Those cold golden eyes seemed to be calculating his next move, "I'm sorry, I wasn't invited anyway," Claude commented. His deep voice tickled Sebastian's ears. He smiled and commented playfully, "Oh you look flushed." A smirk played on his lips and watched as the broad shouldered agent held out his hand. Sebastian slipped his hand into one of Claude's massive warm hands. A number of people in the room stared, and he could hear the whisper of women in the room. "How many people can forge a Van Gogh?" he asked after a moment, "Five maybe six?"

Sebastian smiled as he felt Claude spin him out, however he wasn't going to play fair. He spun on the ball of his heel and wrapped his arms around Claude. His front to that broad back he had admired, "Oh you can't arrest me for a joke," he teased. Claude growled in frustration and Sebastian determined he was going to get this man. He had to have him tonight. "This one is a little too good," Claude commented as he twisted and Sebastian laughed. "You're just inches away," breathed Sebastian as he pulled away, he laughed with mirth. He watched golden eyes narrow as he commented, "I am inches away, I'm not going to fallow the bread crumbs you lay out you," before he could continue there was a loud wrap on a drum. The room exploded with a bright Bassa and he felt his feet move on their own, Claude looked irritated as Sebastian began to sway his hips to the bongo. Sebastian was well aware that Claude was hanging by a thread and he smiled, he was going to have this spider. Those golden eyes were filled with desire and yet he was fighting himself, "Come now, do you want to dance?" he asked as he spun in and brushed his fingers down Claude's broad chest. It was warm and he noticed the carnal look in those eyes. "Or do you want to dance?" he asked softly, Sebastian moved his hips suggestively and pressed his body into Claude's for a brief second. The room was preoccupied with enjoying their own dances, so preoccupied that no one would even notice a pair of men dancing. Sebastian slowly turned around and he could tell Claude lost it. He felt one of Claude's large warm hands run down his chest and caress his hips.

Fire was spreading between the two and Claude whispered, "Let's dance." His voice was sensual and Sebastian smiled as he snuck off the floor with Claude. He looked over at the blond he had escorted and smiled. In moments his phone was out of his pocket, "Bard bring the car around," he said swiftly as the pair began to walk out the front. The reporters had vanished and Sebastian felt his heart pounding. All he desired was Claude's touch, those lips, that tongue which had flicked a number of playful phrases, that powerful body. Claude slowly wrapped his hand around Sebastian's and whispered, "I feel it too." The black town car pulled around and the pair slipped inside. Bard didn't even have a chance to open the car door for the pair; Sebastian practically threw it open and slipped in. Claude fallowed and looked at him, "I'm impressed," he whispered. A chuckle left Sebastian's lips, in all honesty he was impressed with the man sitting beside him. He hadn't felt this type of thrill in years; Claude had honestly made him think three moves ahead. The painting was a fun wrench to throw at this man however, he was going to enjoy watching this man squirm as he attempted to get his hands on the painting. "Ciel is with Alois," said Sebastian after a moment. Claude nodded, however what Sebastian did next was a mystery. Claude slowly slipped one of his hands up Sebastian thigh and gently squeezed it. His hand was hot and Sebastian felt a current of electricity run through him. In truth he hadn't felt an attraction like this to anyone in his life, Claude was the first. The town car turned the corner, and slowly pulled up in front of Sebastian's house. "So," breathed Sebastian, he trembled with excitement.

Claude looked so calm and he began to wonder if Claude could feel it too, that energy which had electrified him, which was goading him to this. That deadly attraction which he enjoyed. "So," replied Claude as he slipped out of the car and opened the door for Sebastian. He shook his head and chuckled, "Shouldn't I open it for you?" he asked and Claude grinned. Clearly this man knew the role Sebastian preferred, "Perhaps I wanted to do so," he responded. There it was, that charm which he couldn't resist, did this man have an idea of how attractive he was. Sebastian walked up the steps and asked casually, "My key or yours?" Claude looked at him blankly, and Sebastian laughed freely as he slipped his key into the lock. In moments the door was open and the ten digit pin was entered. "I love your collection," whispered Claude, Sebastian hadn't realized how close he was before until now. His warm breath caressed his neck and he felt a pair of powerful arms slip around him. This embrace was warm and made him feel beyond safe, it was odd how the most dangerous arms in the world, were the only ones he felt safe in. "We have the place to ourselves," he whispered, the very words sent a shiver down Sebastian's spine.

Claude slowly caressed Sebastian's chest it was slow and savored every inch of him, a pair of soft, hot lips caressed the side his neck just bellow his ear. "Can I keep you?" asked Claude after a moment, his voice was soft and he sounded like a child asking for an animal to stay with him. Sebastian hummed, every place Claude's hands touched he heat spread to. Sebastian slipped one of his hands around Claude's neck and pressed himself to Claude, he moaned as Claude's fingers slowly untied his bowtie, there was a moment in which he felt his breath hitch. He was intoxicated, trapped by this man, he heard the fabric rub the back of his neck as Claude pulled. Those beautiful long fingers slowly traced a line from the base of his neck to his chin. Sebastian's eyes closed and he began to pant, he had never been treated with such delicacy. "For tonight," Sebastian replied as he felt Claude gently tip his head back. Their lips collided hastily as they attempted to satisfy their hunger.

Golden eyes slowly closed as he slipped his tongue into the CEO's mouth. That tongue was clearly more skilled than he had anticipated, Claude could barely maintain control. They pulled apart for a moment and Claude asked, "Who taught you how to kiss?" Sebastian chuckled and spun out of Claude's arms he was standing before the marble statue of lovers embracing. "Oh, that?" he purred as he slowly slipped out of his tuxedo jacket and let it fall to the floor. "I thought you knew, I can tie a knot in a cherry stem, with my tongue," Sebastian whispered, that sensual smirk was across his lips and Claude felt his slacks tighten around his hardening member. "Talented aren't we?" he asked as he watched hooded red eyes glisten with desire. Sebastian's hands slowly popped every button open on his shirt and he slowly slipped out of it. Despite his slender figure, Sebastian was much more toned than he had anticipated. Those sweet and plump lips parted as he laughed and he smiled, as he wrapped his arms around Claude who was still dressed. "You know these things work better when we are both undressed," he commented. Claude laughed and pressed his lips to Sebastian, his hands traveled down his back. His touch was light and slow as he committed each and every curve to memory. "We have all the time in the world," he whispered against Sebastian's lips.


	11. Chapter 11: A Look into the Soul

_Claude has followed Sebastian back to his town house and the pair decide it's time to enjoy themselves. Forgetting their roles as adversaries they decide to indulge in a primal need which they both share, lust. Ciel is with Alois at the Trancy house and is awoken by something which sends chills through him. _

_Will souls connect through their love making?_

_Can they get past their occupations to allow their emotions to take over?_

_Will Sebastian be able to back out of his own game?_

_What is haunting both Alois and Claude?_

_I apologize for the late posting of this chapter, I struggled writing it and between being ill and midterms, I've had quite the challenge to get into the mood. I promise it won't take me that long to update again._

_Enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Look into the Soul**

_Golden eyes slowly closed as he slipped his tongue into the CEO's mouth. That tongue was clearly more skilled than he had anticipated, Claude could barely maintain control. They pulled apart for a moment, and Claude asked, "Who taught you how to kiss?" Sebastian chuckled and spun out of Claude's arms he was standing before the marble statue of lovers embracing. "Oh, that?" he purred as he slowly slipped out of his tuxedo jacket and let it fall to the floor. "I thought you knew, I can tie a knot in a cherry stem, with my tongue," Sebastian whispered, that sensual smirk was across his lips and Claude felt his slacks tighten around his hardening member. "Talented aren't we?" he asked as he watched hooded red eyes glisten with desire. Sebastian's hands slowly popped every button open on his shirt and he slowly slipped out of it. Despite his slender figure, Sebastian was much more toned than he had anticipated. Those sweet and plump lips parted as he laughed and he smiled, as he wrapped his arms around Claude who was still dressed. "You know, these things work better when we are both undressed," he commented. Claude laughed and pressed his lips to Sebastian, his hands traveled down his back. His touch was light and slow as he committed each and every curve to memory. "We have all the time in the world," he whispered against Sebastian's lips. _

Sebastian hummed as he slowly placed his hands on Claude's shoulders and looked at his tie, "Provocative color," he mused as he gently tugged on it. A Smirk of delight swept across his lips and he looked into golden eyes, "Is this your way of telling me what you desire?" asked Sebastian. Claude didn't respond, which Sebastian took as his sign to continue. He slowly pulled the bright red bow tie from Claude's neck, and proceeded to removing the red vest. His fingers slowly unfastened each button; his eyes never left Claude's. "It's been a while since I've done this," whispered Sebastian as he proceeded to slip both the dinner jacket and vest onto the floor. Claude chuckled as he slowly ran his hand down Sebastian's back. "To be honest, I'm not much better off," he replied. Sebastian chuckled as he started to unbutton all of the buttons on Claude's shirt. His fingers slowly touched his hot skin, it was tight, and he could feel the tight muscles under his fingers. His hands paused; he could feel how rapidly Claude's heart was beating under his palm. Red eyes lifted to golden ones, and he noticed a smile dancing on the taller man's lips, it didn't touch his eyes.

A shiver ran through Sebastian's body, and he asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Claude chuckled and slowly leaned into Sebastian and licked his lower lip, Sebastian's lips parted in response, he felt as though this man was coaxing him. "Do you know what they call me in London?" Claude whispered against Sebastian's lips. The feeling of his hot breath stole Sebastian's sanity, he hummed and wrapped his arms around Claude's neck. "I don't give a fuck," he replied with a smirk before felling Claude's hand slowly slip down his bare back. Those tantalizing fingertips traced every muscle, and he moaned as he slipped his tongue further into the man's mouth. "Oh so what are you asking in return?" purred Claude as his fingers slipped under the waist band of Sebastian's tuxedo slacks. The slender CEO shivered with pleasure as he gasped with pleasure, his skin was burning and he head Claude growl as his fingers slowly slipped under his boxers and caressed his bottom. Sebastian's lips fell open and he looked up at a pair of hooded golden eyes, they glowed eerily in the dark as his fingers slowly kneaded his ass. "Tease," whimpered Sebastian as he shuddered. Claude chuckled and dipped his head, his lips parted, and his tongue which seemed slightly longer than Sebastian's own slipped into his mouth. It was hot and wet; he could feel it caress every part of his mouth as their tongues tangled in a fight for dominance. Claude's fingers slowly began to circle his entrance and Sebastian moaned into the kiss. He felt as though he was being taken over, he slowly unlatched his hands and reached for the massive bulge in Claude's back slacks. It was just as large as he had hoped, if not bigger. Sebastian couldn't believe how long he had been dreaming of that thick member. Every night he dreamed of this man ravaging him.

He shivered with delight as he felt Claude grasp his bottom. Sebastian's fingers were quick to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. He could feel the fabric between his fingers as he unzipped Claude's fly, the sound of the fabric falling to the floor filled the room as he felt soft lips run across his jay and slowly up the side of his face. Sebastian moaned with delight and threw his head back as he felt Claude slowly knead his ass. "Now you're the one who's overdressed," Claude whispered, his breath sent a chill through Sebastian and the CEO chuckled as Claude made quick work of removing his trousers. The smell of his cologne filled his nose, and he could hear a low growl as Claude captured his lips again. Sebastian smiled as he responded to Claude's every movement, large hands moved down his hip and clasped his thigh. They left a trail of goose bumps in their wake and Sebastian felt the fire spread. It was such a sweet flame to be thrown into. Sebastian wrapped his leg around Claude and felt those delectable lips work down his neck, sucking, nipping and his tongue caressing every inch. "Oh god," Sebastian breathed as he tipped his head back to give Claude even more access. Every cell in his body was screaming to continue as his mind cried to stop. That hot and gentle tongue swept over his sensitive skin, with each pass it elicited more moans. Claude was playing his body like an instrument, and at this point there was no stopping. "Tease," moaned Sebastian as he felt Claude sink his teeth into his neck.

He could feel Claude's lips curl into a mischievous smile, "Oh believe me, I've been thinking the same thing about you," commented Claude as he slipped a finger into Sebastian's entrance. He jerked feeling the sudden penetration and his lips parted as a bright crimson blush burned his cheeks. "What?" gasped Sebastian and he shuddered as he felt Claude ease his finger in and out of him, his arms wrapped around Claude like a vine and the agent laughed. "This sleek figure, those suits which have been tailored to perfection," he whispered as he became slightly more aggressive and added another finger. "Mhmm," Sebastian moaned and slowly opened his eyes, a pair of hooded golden orbs looked into him. "These hips, that voice," breathed Claude as he kissed Sebastian's neck and nipped him. "Everything about you, is a turn on," he whispered against Sebastian's skin.

Claude could feel Sebastian's body tremble with delight as he thrusted the two digits into the CEO. His tight entrance constricted as he began his relentless search for the man's prostate. Sebastian's sweet moans of pleasure filled his ears, however he desired something even more erotic, he didn't desire for Sebastian to simply moan, he wanted him to scream in pleasure. Sebastian had managed to melt his fridge heart, now more than ever. Everything about him screamed to be worshiped by a pair of capable hands. He slowly kissed Sebastian's collarbone and whispered, "I'm going to savor you." He slowly sank his teeth into the man's collarbone and heard a delectable cry of pleasure escape Sebastian's now swollen lips. His hand rand down Sebastian's leg and he slowly withdrew his fingers, Sebastian mewed in protest as he slowly released his grip on Claude's neck. Red eyes pierced Claude as he watched curiously, a grin of delight swept across the man's lips and Claude interoperated this as a mutual understanding. Claude slowly allowed his hands to wander of Sebastian's slim form, his chest was lily white, and yet he could feel the muscles underneath. He could feel the primal heat of desire as his fingers slowly swept over his nipple, and he gently tugged. The erect bud turned slightly pink, and he caressed it, and Sebastian hissed with delight. Such tout fair skin, Claude slowly leaned over and kissed the now swollen bud which caused the man to cry in pleasure. The sound ricocheted off the walls of the foyer and assaulted his ears; he loved how Sebastian's hands were tracing his body only to stop at his erection. "I want to memorize you with my tongue," Sebastian managed as Claude playfully caressed the man's chest. His hands stopped, and he watched as Sebastian slowly knelt on the floor and looked at Claude's massive throbbing member.

Claude looked down at Sebastian in amusement as he watched the CEO slowly wrap his fingers around his length and give it a slight squeeze. His touch was feather light, and he began to wonder what this man's experience was. His golden eyes gazed down at Sebastian as he watched the man slowly lick the tip of his throbbing member. His tongue was hot and soft, he growled as he watched Sebastian's eye lock on his member. The image of the man drinking wine came to his mind, now he knew why that look made him shiver. That beautiful soft pink tongue traveled down his shaft, and he groaned as one of Sebastian's hands slowly grasped his waste. Claude hissed as he felt those delectable lips slowly wrap around one of his testicles and gently suck. "Oh," Claude breathed as he slowly slipped his fingers into Sebastian's silky onyx hair. Sebastian chuckled as he slowly licked up Claude's cock string which earned him a growl. "And I'm a tease," hissed Claude through his teeth as his eyes locked on Sebastian's beautiful face. He was grinning with delight and flushed a beautiful color of crimson, his eyes were hazy as he parted his lips and slowly took Claude's member into his mouth.

Claude felt that feverish wet cavern greet his member, and he growled. Sebastian's tongue cradled his length, and he felt the young man take him as deep as he could. "My god!" Claude cried as he knit his fingers into Sebastian's hair. He wasn't going to let go of this heat, he was awake and alive. Sebastian's tongue swirled around the base and he felt the back of the young man's throat constrict. The sensation was more than enough to drive him nuts, each time he descended upon the thick member he was slow and his movement were beyond tantalizing. Claude growled again as Sebastian sped up, he sucked even harder on the member, the pressure was divine. Claude began to thrust his hips and Sebastian held still as he allowed Claude to take his mouth. Claude's blood was singing and he felt himself climbing even higher, he was relentless as he thrust into Sebastian's hot cavern. He threw his head back as he felt his world spin, nothing else mattered at this point, none of it. The painting, Alois, even his job was a detail, what was important was the man who was sucking every drop of his sanity from his body. "Fuck," Claude stammered as he gave a harsh thrust into Sebastian's mouth and felt his entire body spazme, his eyes were closed and his lips fell open to from a perfect O. His curly hair was a mess and he felt his heart drumming in his chest as he finally found his release. He looked down to see Sebastian kneeling on the floor, his ruby red eyes were filled with satisfaction as he swallowed Claude's seed. A smile of delight as his tongue slipped through his lips and ran up the side of his long fingers. "That was quite a bit," he commented as he rose from the floor and smiled, "You really haven't done this in a while."

Sebastian could taste the bitterness of the man's semen and yet he wanted more, every inch of him was screaming to licked and bitten by this man. He observed a faint flush on Claude's face as he adjusted his glasses, those were this man's mask. He wanted all of Claude, if he could see his soul he felt as though he were being cheated. Sebastian slipped a hand into Claude's hair and felt how soft and thick it was, those unruly curls between his figures. He slowly slipped his fingers around the bridge of Claude's glasses and whispered, "Isn't it a bit late to be hiding from me," he leaned in a little closer and gazed into Claude's now wide golden eyes, "especially with the view I have?" Claude swallowed and slipped his hand up and grasped Sebastian's wrist. He gently guided his fingers away and replied, "That may be true, however I can't see without them." Sebastian noticed the look of desperation and sadness in his eyes, "It's not fair if you're the only one who can enjoy the view." A jolt ran through his body at the unexpected use of his own word against him. This man was honestly his match. "Oh? And what do you think of it?" asked Sebastian with a grin as Claude's eyes swept over him. He could feel that searing gaze sweep over him; it was as though he could see through all the details and into his soul. "Sublime," he replied huskily, his voice was like velvet and Sebastian smiled.

Claude slowly wrapped his arms around Sebastian and kissed the side of his neck before whispering, "Lean against the statue," his voice was soft yet commanding. A combination which made Sebastian's length twitch, he turned and obeyed as he placed his hands on the base and puckered his ass out. Claude's hands slipped around his waist and began to delicately unfasten Sebastian's trousers. His large warm hands slipped both his trousers and silk briefs to the floor in one go. Sebastian lifted his leg and kicked them away, he was now left standing in his socks. He could feel Claude's hands as the caressed his ass, he quivered with anticipation as he felt Claude slowly spread them. "You're beautiful down here too," he commented before Sebastian could retort he felt a finger slip into his entrance again and he mewed. He closed his eyes as he felt the much desired friction from this man's fingers, with each thrust Claude grew closer to his prostate and Sebastian swung his hips. His teeth bit into his lower lip and he closed his eyes, another delectable finger was added, he could feel Claude spread his fingers and scissor them as he rammed them deeper into him. Finally he found it, his long fingers finally found that sweet bundle of nerves which was the last strand of Sebastian's carefully crafted resolve. "Ah!" Sebastian cried and threw his head back as he felt Claude fingers ram into his prostate. His body trembled and he moaned as he felt Claude thrust his fingers into it repeatedly. He was well aware that Claude had a number of lovers but his skill was beyond compare. His head dipped as he felt Claude's other hand slowly caress his ass. "So tight," Claude breathed, Sebastian looked over his shoulder and stared as he felt a sharp nip. Claude had sunk his teeth into his ass and he cried in pleasure. That long tongue was sweeping over his hyper sensitive skin and he closed his eyes as he felt Claude's fingers leave his entrance.

"No," he moaned, he was about to protest even more until he felt Claude's slick tongue slip into him. His eyes widened with shock and he shouted in protest, "No don't, that's dirty!" Claude refused and simply thrusted his tongue even deeper into him, in truth none of Sebastian's partners ever did this to him. He always thought it was disgusting only to learn that it wasn't the case. Claude's touch seemed to set him on fire to the point that it was wonderful. His entrance constricted and he began to pant, his heart was pounding and he could feel the heat wash over him like a wave in the Bahamas, it was welcoming and warm. "Oh please," he whimpered, "I," his voice was betraying him, he pushed his entrance closer to Claude's ever so eager lips and felt that slick and long tongue trace the outside of his entrance. "Claude," he breathed, and trembled. This earned a chuckle from the other man and he looked over to see how satisfied Claude was, it was clear that he wanted to taste him. Sebastian pushed away from the base of the statue and began to walk across the marble floor only for Claude to grab him and spin him around. He slipped his hand under Sebastian's thigh and wrapped it around his lower body. Before Sebastian could even protest, Claude snapped his hips and entered the man. "FUCK!" Sebastian screamed as his arms wrapped around Claude's neck and his head fell back. He hadn't expected that move. Pain shot through him and he fought his tear back, that thick member was spreading him to the point that he thought his hips would break. He wanted Claude however it had been so long that it was as though he were once again a virgin.

He whimpered and Claude kissed his cheeks, Sebastian didn't even realize that his tears had slid down his face. "Relax, I just couldn't wait," Claude whispered sweetly as one of his hands swept Sebastian's bangs from his eyes. He looked at Claude and realized he really didn't want to cause him pain, "Move, I need this," said Sebastian with a note of determination. Claude did so and pressed Sebastian's back into the wall. His thrusts were slow but deep and Sebastian clung to him for dear life, he had forgotten the pain which came with the pleasure. Claude placed a kiss on the side of his face and whispered, "Please look at me." His voice was filled with child like desire, Sebastian's eyes fluttered open to see a very erotic sight. Claude's golden eyes bore into his, beads of sweat trailed down his chest and he could see his muscles as he moved. His length continued to ram into him and he smiled. His hair was a mess and his typical poker face had been shattered. "Harder," Sebastian breathed, in an instant Claude picked up pace, his hard length buried it's self deeper inside of him and soon began to assault his prostate like Claude's fingers had. "Oh!" Sebastian's lips opened and he smiled as he felt that delightful friction. That primal power of every mind blowing thrust as he moved. The sound of Sebastian's moans filled the house and Claude growled. Eager lips crashed into one another, tongued tangled and the pair became a beautifully tangled mess. "The," Sebastian stammered, "Bed." Claude slipped out of Sebastian and he winced at the sudden feeling of emptiness. He slowly lowered his leg and began to lead him up the stairs only to feel that gravitational pull once again. He turned on his heel and kissed him, "Too Far," commented Claude as he gently lowered Sebastian to the stairs. He could feel the cool marble against his feverish skin and shivered slightly at the new sensation. The steps were hard, yet the bed was so far away.

He looked like a wild man as he loomed over Sebastian, "It feels like eons away," whispered Sebastian as he rolled his hips to meet Claude's throbbing length. With a grin Claude entered him again. He sat up and kissed the inside of Sebastian's leg, he was going to allow this to be missed. He could feel those supple lips trace the side of his leg as his hot member slipped into his entrance. This time was easier than the first and Sebastian cried in pleasure as he smiled and looked at Claude who was kneeling on the stair bellow. His hands were wrapped around Sebastian's legs and he moved with such forced that Sebastian's body felt every thrust. Sebastian's hand shot up to grasp the banister in an attempt to stabilize him self. He watched as Claude reached over and slipped his hand over his and did the same. Sebastian smiled as he drew Claude into a kiss and slowly shifted. He was impressed by how natural they were with one another, his partner simply shifted and suddenly he was under him. Sebastian straddled him and slowly lowered himself on top of the hard shaft. He shuddered at the new sensation; he had never been filled to that capacity before. He closed his eyes and suddenly his hips seemed to move on their own. "Oh, so hard," he moaned as he placed his free hand on Claude's chest. He tipped his head back and smiled as he continued to move his hips. He felt one of Claude's hands on his hips, "Beautiful," Claude breathed. He looked down to see an admiring Claude bellow. "Oh, I'm coming," gasped Sebastian as he moved his hips even faster. He clenched on Claude's member as hard as he could and felt the unmistakable feeling of fulfillment. His member was dripping pre-cum, his entire body was lost in a moment of pure pleasure as he arched his back and found his release. Some how he had managed to find that same sensation he had men he was flying, that height which he had only achieved when gliding. He was vaguely aware of Claude's voice all he was aware of was that he felt as though he was spiraling back to earth. His eyes opened to see a concerned Claude looking at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly as he ran his figures through Sebastian's hair once again. Sebastian sat up and responded, "That was earth shattering, don't you dare think we're finished." Claude's eyes widened and he watched as Sebastian rose and began to saunter up the stairs. Claude watched Sebastian's hips swing and he smiled, he had no idea that this man had such stamina. He smiled as he leapt off the stairs and chased him down. He continuously attempted to capture Sebastian as the pair moved across the landing and then down the hallway. Sebastian laughed as Claude finally managed pin him against the wall, they were just steps away from his bed room. In a flash Claude's lips had managed to capture Sebastian's, and he moaned against them. Automatically his arms wrapped around Claude and he chuckled as Claude swiftly knocked a glass vase to the floor and set him on the mahogany table. "Impatient?" he asked flirtatiously. He felt Claude's lips curl into an irresistible smile and he replied, "Always." The word hung in the air as Sebastian managed to pull away and enter the bedroom. Claude could smell fresh flowers and his cologne, this room smelled of Sebastian and it was driving him nuts. A rush of lust hit him as he watched Sebastian slowly peel his socks away and stand before him. "Screw it!" Claude shouted as he took his glasses off and placed them on the side table. Claude grinned with delight, as he quickly knocked Sebastian onto the bed and loomed over him. A coy smile cured Sebastian's lips; he was finally able to truly see into those beautiful golden eyes. "Like you said, we're no where near finished," he commented before commencing a whole new round.

Ciel sat up, he hummed as he looked out the window, he was well aware that Alois' guardian didn't return. He was beginning to get the feeling that he knew where Claude was, which oddly didn't irritate him. The truth was that Sebastian had sacrificed his personal life for him, he stopped dating after he joined Phantom Acquisitions and even stopped having one night stands entirely when he took Ciel on as his ward. He had desired for Sebastian to be happy again, to date, however he also knew the sad truth. Sebastian was in love with his father, Vincent. He could remember how Sebastian gazed at his father and sighed, at first it made Ciel feel disgusted until he started to find himself watching the small blond lying in the bed across from him. It brought him a great deal of joy to spend time with him and listen to his chirping. Alois was like a bird, flighty and always worried that the sky would fall.

Yet Ciel couldn't leave him alone, he sighed, his eyes fell on Alois' peaceful face as he slept. All three of Alois' guardians were very hospitable and he actually enjoyed spending time with them. They had a wonderful dinner and he had the chance to not only meet a lawyer, professor and author but to learn about some of the aspects of their careers which most people didn't know. The thing which he was confused over was the fact that out of all their conversations with one another, about everything from books and movies to embarrassing facts, Alois never explained what the scar was on his back. The image of the long and deep scar funning from the base of his neck to the middle of his back loomed in his mind. There were other scars as well, however none of them were as predominant as that one. "What happened to you?" he whispered as he watched Alois stir. He slowly slipped back under the covers and closed his eyes, there was a whimper and he slowly sat up again. "Alois?" he asked with concern and he listened to the sheets rustle, "Alois?" he asked again. Another moan of dread escaped from his lips and finally the boy released a blood curdling scream. Ciel's sapphire eyes widened as he watched the blond arch his back and scream in terror, "No, don't!"

Without thinking Ciel found himself on Alois' bed and had grabbed the blonde's shoulders. "Alois, wake up!" he shouted as he gently shook the boy. The teenager jerked, and screamed over and over, "No, don't. Please!" His high pitched voice rang in Ciel's ears; he had to get Alois to calm down. At this point he would wake the entire city block, he wrapped his arms around him and clutched him close to his chest. Ciel had no idea if this would work; Sebastian had done it to him when he had nightmares that intense. "Grand father, no," he whimpered and Ciel hushed him. "Alois it's okay, you're safe," he crooned. Slowly tension left the blond teen's body and he whispered, "It was a dream, he can't get you." Ciel rocked from side to side in an attempt to soothe the frightened blond. He paused when he felt Alois' arms wrap around him and he looked down to see Alois snuggling into his chest. His soft blond hair rested against his skin and he smiled a little. "You're safe," he whispered again only this time he felt a light squeeze and Alois murmured, "Don't leave me Ciel," his voice was soft and fragile like a lost child. "I won't," he declared as he slowly slipped under the covers with the teen. Alois sighed as he got comfortable and rested his head on Ciel's chest. He had lived with nightmares, yet somehow all he cared about was affirming that Alois was safe.

Alois' hand rested on his chest and he murmured, "Ciel." A smile swept across the slate haired teenager's face as he sighed and slowly closed his eyes. If this was what it took for Alois to sleep, then perhaps it was worth it. After all he couldn't help but think what his face would be like in the morning.

The room stilled after a several hours, and the soft sound of breathing filled the room. Wrapped in midnight blue sheets was a pair of men, their bodies entangled around one another like vines. Both wound so tightly that they were afraid of being pried from one another. It was as though they were living in a moment of stillness before the storm, one in which neither of them desired to have end. Sebastian hummed and opened his eyes slowly to see Claude's sleeping face, he looked different, relaxed and almost at peace. When he was awake Claude always looked as though he had to guard his soul. Someone had hurt him and Sebastian gently caressed the man's cheek. Someone had hurt this man so deeply that he felt he had to be on his guard at all costs. "Spider," whispered Sebastian softly only to see Claude's eye lids open slowly. He moaned and looked down at Sebastian. "So you do know it," he mused with a goofy grin on his lips. He looked like a school boy and Sebastian chuckled, "I guessed," he replied as he snuggled a little more into Claude's chest. It was warm and he felt even safer there, "Do you know what the others in the field call you?" he asked. Sebastian sighed and looked up at him, "The Raven," he replied, "I don't understand why though."

Claude drew a deep breath and whispered, "You're not an angel, you're far too dark to be one, but you aren't dark enough to be evil," he paused and kissed the top of Sebastian's head before nuzzling his nose into his hair. "So they called you the raven," he said softly, "I think it's rather accurate." Sebastian smiled and sighed, he didn't consider himself that dark, however, when the Phantomhive history was taken into account and how he handled business, it was possible to interoperate his tactics as dark. His eyes drifted back to Claude and he noticed that once again sleep had taken him, it was at this moment that he realized everything which was at stake. He risked loosing so much that he began to wonder if it was even worth playing the game. Unfortunately all he could keep doing was playing it, after all the pieces were already in play. He hummed in frustration and simply kissed Claude's chest before closing his eyes, perhaps he could enjoy this moment of bliss a little longer.


	12. Chapter 12: Forgone Conclusions

_After Claude and Sebastian spend some time together and go at it all night, the pair wake to a beautiful morning and start to learn even more about one another. Alois wakes up in Ceil's arms, naturally he attempts to run, only Ciel's reaction is anything, but what he expects._

_What's Sebastian thinking?_

_How long has Ciel liked Alois?_

_What's made Ciel braver and bolder?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Forgone Conclusions**

Alois slowly opened his eyes; oddly after the nightmare had receded he was welcomed by sweet dreams of Ciel. Those hands which had grasped the ropes of the catamaran, his lips which quirked into a smile, and his scent which made him tremble. He knew it was a long shot, after all, teenager made it clear that he wasn't interested in men. The blond felt something warm against his cheek as he slowly became more aware of his surroundings. He could hear another person's heart beating and slow breaths which drew him to reality. He slowly lifted his gaze to find that Ciel had not only climbed into his bed, but was holding him. Alois' blushed as bright as a tomato as he looked at the tussled hair of the slate haired teenager. Ciel looked relaxed as he slept and Alois felt blood rush to his member, his wet dream was more than enough to cause an issue. Having the real thing in front of him was driving him crazy. His sky blue eyes darted around the room as he attempted to get out of Ciel's hold, only for the teenager to hold him closer. Alois stiffened when he heard Ciel moan, "What time is it?" he asked sleepily. His eyelids opened groggily to reveal a pair of large sapphires.

Alois looked at him nervously and bit his lip, "Um, a little past 3 in the morning," he replied. Ciel smiled and looked at him, "What's wrong?" he asked as he slowly slipped his figures into Alois' hair. The blond trembled, that wasn't expected, "Nothing," he replied. Ciel looked at him skeptically and Alois replied, "The call of nature." Ciel slowly lifted his arm to release him, Alois managed to uncurl himself from Ciel only for his erection to hit the inside of Ciel's leg. Alois' head dipped as he blushed, he couldn't believe he was caught by the one person he didn't flirt with but wanted desperately. Ciel's hand slowly guided Alois' head towards him and he pressed his lips to the blond. They were soft and feverish; he began to wonder if he was dreaming of kissing Ciel. The blond shivered as he felt Ciel's fingers travel down his back and slowly caress his rear. Alois pulled back and moaned, "You're just as sensitive as I hoped," commented the slate haired teenager as he looked at the blond. Alois' mouth fell open, and he stared as Ciel slipped his hand down his back and grasped his bottom. He began regretting only wearing boxers and a tee-shirt.

A bright pink blush swept across his cheeks, and Ceil chuckled. "Did you honestly think I didn't notice you?" he asked after a moment as his fingers slowly began to kneed Alois' bottom. He stared in shock at Ciel and stammered, "You told me not to make those comments." He watched Ciel's sapphire blue eyes flicker as he appeared slightly annoyed, "I meant about Sebastian," he commented before giving Alois' bottom a hard squeeze. "I never said you could make them about me," he whispered. Alois was trembling all over and moaned, his sky blue eyes was locked on the young man bellow him. "Can I go take care of it?" asked Alois as he looked away. Ciel wrapped his finger's and guided his hand down his chest and even lower. Alois' eyes widened as he felt the hard length in his loungers. "We're the same, so don't run," whispered Ciel. Alois began to pray that this wasn't a dream. Ciel slowly slipped his fingers under the waist band and began to stroke Alois, "Oh god," he whimpered, and his head snapped back. Ciel's hands were larger than his own, he couldn't believe how skilled he was. He gently rubbed his hand up and down Alois' length, his fingers squeezed him just the right amount. He could feel his thumb circle the head of his member. "Oh," Alois whimpered as his lips fell open, he looked down to see a pair of hazy eyes looking back at him. Ciel ran his tongue across his lower lip, "You're a trembling mess," he commented.

In truth, Alois had been touched by dozens of hands however, it wasn't until now that he felt this turned on. Ciel's fingers were pushing him to the edge of oblivion, and he began to rock his hips. He lowered his lips to Ciel's and slipped his tongue into Ciel's mouth before reaching down and pulling Ciel's length out. This kiss was even hotter than before, their tongues tangled as they moved. The pair was dripping in passion as he felt Ciel wrap his fingers around both their lengths. Unconsciously Alois ground his hips as he created delicious friction as their cock strings rubbed together. "Ciel," he whimpered as he moved, he had never felt like this without whips and chains. "Oh god," he cried as he leaned down and captured Ciel's lips, fire engulfed him, his entire body was shaking. "Oh fuck," moaned Ciel as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, their members were leaking cum, and it was clear they were both about to find their release. "Ciel," Alois whimpered as he bit his lower lip, he could feel the slate haired teen work his member and ass. One of Ciel's long fingers slipped into his entrance causing him to moan even louder. "Please," he cried as he begged for another finger, Ceil grinned wickedly.

"Another?" asked Ciel with a smile as he slipped a second finger into Alois and stroked them both even harder. "Ciel," he gasped as he felt the second finger and he swung his hips. He was swept away in Ciel's pace, and part of him wondered if his sexy guardian had something to do with his skill. His lips fell open as he felt himself becoming even closer to release, "I'm coming," he gasped. Ceil chuckled and whispered, "Then come." Alois trembled all over as he felt himself finally loosing it, his eyes were stuck on Ciel's face as his body jerked and he came as well. His head was tipped back, and his lips forced a beautiful O. This was so much better than his dreams. He collapsed on top of Ciel, he was panting, and felt beyond satisfied. "Beautiful," whispered Ciel as he wrapped his arms around Alois and gave him a hug. His chest was warm, and he could tell that Ciel really did enjoy. "How long," whispered Alois, "have you been digging me?"

Ciel hummed, his chest vibrated causing Ciel to smile, "Since I saw you smile while sailing," he replied. Alois blushed and buried his face; he couldn't believe that a simple smile made the distant Ciel fall for him. He felt Ciel's fingers slip into his hair and the teenager continued, "It was then I though about what it would be like to be the reason you smiled." Alois hummed with approval as he looked at Ciel, "What would you do if I told you I was really happy right now?" he asked. Ciel chuckled, and he felt those strong arms wrap around him again, "Simple, ask you out. Well more like invite you," he commented. Alois looked confused for a moment and sat up, he had been asked out by many men, yet when Ciel asked him it sounded and felt so different. "Invite?" he asked. Ciel nodded and continued to play with Alois' short hair, "Yeah, Agni, Soma, Sebastian and I, get together and play soccer in the park on the weekends. Do you want to join? Afterword we can go and grab some coffee." A bright smile swept across Alois' face, he was being invited to hang out with a bunch of guys and then a coffee date with Ciel, he wasn't sure which part made him happier. "Well?" asked Ciel nervously and Alois wrapped his arms around him, "Hell yes!" he screeched and Ciel chuckled. He felt the stickiness of their skin, and he hummed, "We should get cleaned up," he said after a moment. The blond simply nodded and looked at him, "Um, want to take a shower?" he asked after a moment. Ciel chuckled and asked, "Together or separately?" Alois blushed at the fact that he had even asked, "I'm joking, and tissues will do."

Once the pair had finished cleaning themselves up the pair wandered into the kitchen. "Man I'm hungry," commented Alois as he turned the lights on. Ciel laughed as he watched the blond look around the room, "Kitchen raiding?" he asked and Alois grinned. He chuckled and replied, "I'm always hungry after sex, some guy's smoke I eat." It seemed so simple for him. Alois looked at the counter and stared at the glass dome, "Chocolate cake," he drooled, and Ciel laughed. Alois opened a drawer and grabbed a knife before reaching into the cabinet and pulling a pair of plates. "Oh I do get a slice, I thought you were going to devour it," he commented. Alois pouted as he lifted the glass dome off the top of the cake and commented, "I happen to love chocolate cake." His sky blue eyes widened with delight as he sliced a large piece for himself and then one for Ciel. It was filled with tart raspberries, and he knew immediacy Claude had made it, "I need to thank him later," he stated. Ciel laughed as he picked up the plate and he began to wonder how Claude was doing.

Ciel was well aware of the fact that Sebastian was a demon in bed; he was demanding and pretty much known for his stamina. "I feel bad for him," said Ciel after a moment. Alois handed him a silver fork, his own sticking out of his mouth, and he popped it out before hopping up to sit on the island and asking, "Who?" Ciel watched as he swung his legs and crossed them before slicing the cake with the side of his fork and popping it into his mouth. "Claude," he replied, and Alois looked at him in confusion. "Shouldn't you be concerned about Sebastian?" he asked after a moment, "He is an uke right?" Ciel chuckled and nodded, he knew Sebastian was a bottom, however he did play top from time to time when his partner wanted to switch roles, "Well usually, but he has a lot of stamina," stated Ciel as he leaned against the counter and took a bite. The cake was moist and sweet, yet tart from the raspberries. "I should compliment him too, he might give Sebastian a run for his money," Ciel commented. Alois giggled as he chewed and replied, "I know right?"

Claude slowly woke to find one side of the bed both empty and cold. He sat up and slowly stretched as he looked around the room, it took him a moment to remember where he was. A grin swept across his lips, "Now then, where is that devil?" he asked as he slipped out of the silk sheets, it was rather warm in the room and his golden eyes darted about the room. The spider quickly came to the realization that, the mischievous raven was going to have his fun, his clothing including underwear was nowhere in sight. "Well at least I already know where everything is," he commented as he opened the closet doors. His fingers danced as he looked for a terry robe to put on, the sound of a shower running was emanating from the bathroom and he looked at the door. "Over 90 minutes of sex and he's still able to walk, impressive," he commented as he opened the bathroom door. A rush of steam greeted him, it wrapped around him like his own web. To think a crow possessed such a thing. Behind a pair of beautiful glass doors was the slender figure of Sebastian. His eyes glided over the man's back, it was muscled and slightly pink thanks to the hot water, he watched as his shoulder blades moved, and he lifted his arms slowly. White suds ran down his back, and he could see the trails which the water had made on his skin. His slender fingers slipped into his black hair, and he turned slightly. His provocative garnet eyes were closed, and he tipped his head back as the rest of the suds slipped out of his hair and down his back. Unconsciously Claude's pink tongue ran across his lower lip, he wasn't expecting this kind of display.

He was bewitched. His feet seemed to move on their own, as he slowly approached the shower and slid the door open. Sebastian didn't move he simply continued to rinse the soap away. The water was warmer, and he could smell his delectable scent. Once again he was faced with that beautiful body he had ravaged all night. Claude slowly slipped his arms around Sebastian's waist and whispered into his ear, "Good morning." He loved the scent of this man; he wasn't quite sure how to describe it, other than it being uniquely Sebastian. "Good morning, I didn't mean to wake you," he replied as he slowly turned and captured Claude's lips with his own. His head spun as he felt Sebastian's tongue slip into his mouth, it was just as skilled as it have been last night. That tang which was truly his own, "You didn't," he purred. Sebastian chuckled as he turned and pressed himself against Claude, he slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around him. "So then round 8?" he asked with a grin. He could feel the hot water hitting his back, his hair felt damp, and he listened to Sebastian chuckle before whispering, "More like round 24." Claude hummed and kissed Sebastian's shoulder, "Who's counting?" he asked playfully as he ran his tongue up the surface and nipped at the base of his neck. "Mhm, Claude," Sebastian moaned as he tipped his head back and pressed his body into the taller man. Claude could taste Sebastian's warm, sweet blood on his tongue. It seemed to dance on his tongue, and he enjoyed every drop as he swept over the bite mark with his tongue.

He felt so comfortable with this man, despite the fact that he was a thief. How he was going to get out of this confused him, he wanted to keep this man and yet he needed to retrieve the painting. "You're here, but your mind isn't," said Sebastian as he slowly stood on the balls of his feet and placed a kiss on Claude's forehead, "Tell me what you're thinking?" he asked slowly. Of course, he could see through him, he sighed and looked at his raven, "The Alois is home with the triplets, I'm worried because I didn't go home," he whispered. Sebastian slowly turned the shower off and hummed, "Ciel is over there, I'm certain they are alright," he stated.

Sebastian knew Ciel would call him if something had gone wrong, since he didn't receive a call he figured they were alright. He wrapped his arms around Claude and asked, "Breakfast?" Claude chuckled and hummed as he nuzzled the side of Sebastian's neck. "Only you could make that sound extraordinarily sexy," Sebastian commented as he slowly opened the glass doors and grabbed a fluffy white towel. He watched as the arachnid dried himself and picked up the white robe, "I see you found one of my robes," he commented. Oddly he was happy to see Claude in it, in truth he hadn't slept with anyone in a long time. He wanted to raise Sebastian properly and avoided hiring escorts unless he absolutely had to. Even then they were highly paid and secretive as hell. Sebastian slipped into a similar white robe and wandered out of the bathroom and to his closet. He slowly pulled out a black sweater and slate pants. His bare feet were still visible, and he turned to Claude, "I don't have pants in your size, but I may have a sweater," he commented as he reached into the closet and pulled out a plum colored sweater. He handed it to the man and continued, "I can have Mey Rin, my secretary, or Bard, the driver, pick up something later." He could feel Claude's golden eyes on his back as he turned, "I would rather go with you to pick something out," he said after a moment. Sebastian felt his heart skip a beat; he got the full view of Claude with his wet hair dripping and water running down his chest. Each droplet hugged his chiseled body, and the crimson eyed raven began to envy them. Claude took the sweater and pulled it over his head the very way his muscles flexed under his skin made Sebastian hot, perhaps he should have had a session in the shower.

"So what's for breakfast?" asked Claude as he looked at Sebastian. The CEO blushed after a moment and replied, "Omelets and waffles?" He honestly had no idea how hungry this man was, however he would gook to his hearts content. "Sound wonderful," he replied, a beautiful smile unfolded on the man's face. Sebastian stared as he looked at the man; his aura had shifted from the uptight insurance agent to a handsome and irresistible man. Sebastian walked down the stairs and into the bright and warm kitchen, "This is really nice," said Claude as he glanced around the room. Sebastian hummed and opened the fridge, "I suppose," he replied as he grabbed the eggs and various vegetables. He was quick to grab a frying pan from the rack and place it on the stove, after doing so he promptly began to heat it. He could feel Claude's eyes as he moved about the kitchen, "The waffle iron is up there," he said softly as he pointed to the cabinet near the fridge. Claude quickly retrieved it and set it up off to the side, "Would you like me to mix the batter?" he asked. Sebastian became amused as he listened to Claude speak, "If it isn't too much trouble," he replied with a smile on his lips. There was something about this which felt so right, to have Claude beside him cooking in the same kitchen. It was so natural, it was almost frightening. Sebastian bashed those thoughts away as he grabbed a small Pyrex bowel from the cabinet and cracked four eggs. The shells broke with ease as he did so with one hand and reached for a fork with the other. His movements were swift as he folded the eggs, with each layer he filled the base with more air. "You're good," commented Claude, he glanced over to see him pulling out all the necessary ingredients to make the waffles. "Ciel keeps me on my toes," he commented, he looked over as Claude began to make the base. He had a silver whisk in hand and he noticed how he cradled the bowel in arms. "You are too," he commented. Claude chuckled and replied, "Alois isn't much better."

The pair chuckled; it was amusing how well the two got along. "What was the hardest thing you had to get used to when you took Alois under your wing?" asked Sebastian as he grabbed a jar of Basil. He popped it open and added a touch of basil to the eggs before reaching for a little paprika. "Probably that flirtatious attitude of his," he replied with a hint of irritation. Sebastian had witnessed the behavior and he laughed, "Oh I can see how irritating it can be," he replied. He could still remember when Alois commented on his body after he had taken a shower, "Did he hit on you too?" asked Claude seriously, Sebastian chuckled. Cleary this was a constant issue, "No, but I could tell he thought I was attractive, it's no big deal. It's not the first time someone had admired me," he commented. He watched as Claude placed the whisk in the bowel and did a face palm, batter from his hands got on his face and Sebastian laughed. He hadn't expected that, "I tell him I'm interested you and he still flirted," he grumbled. Sebastian chuckled as he selected a knife from the block and began chopping an onion. "What's your greatest problem with Ciel?" asked Claude, it was clear he wanted to get off that topic as fast as possible. Sebastian responded without hesitation, "Pride, he honestly never tells me when he needs help, and he never knows when to back off," he stated flatly. His fingers twitched when he remembered the incident with Landers. "He gets into so much trouble over it too," he groaned, "You have no idea how often I go into the office, just because he decided to mess with Ash." Claude chuckled, he had heard from Alois about that attitude of his. "Well it could be worse," he commented, "You could have a flirt." He tipped the whisk at Sebastian as he finished mixing the waffles. "Fair point," he replied.

"It would be a shame to loose it all," stated Claude. Sebastian had honestly thought this man had lost his teeth, it was quite apparent now that he had not. He turned to Claude and smirked, clearly they were still at this game. Part of him was happy that they were going to go down this road. "Well that would depend on a very large presumption," replied Sebastian, a grin curled on his lips. This wasn't the conversation he thought they would have, especially on a Friday morning. "Yes it does," replied Claude as he leaned on the counter and looked at Sebastian, "I won't back off you know, not even for a minute." Sebastian slowly began to slice the tomatoes and replied, "I know, I'm counting on it."

Claude looked slightly confused when he watched Sebastian pull out the blend of coffee he drank and the ingredients were everything he also liked. "I'm a forgone conclusion aren't I?" he asked with a hint of irritation. Sebastian wiped the knife on the block and then slipped it into some butter which he placed in the heated non-stick frying pan on the stove. Sebastian glanced over at him and snickered, Claude was anything but, he hadn't expected a night like that. His tale bone was actually throbbing, which he hadn't experienced since the first time he had slept with a man. "Oh believe me, you're anything but," he commented before spreading the butter around the pan.

It was the afternoon when Claude returned to the precinct to only be faced with Randal. He wasn't exactly to happy about seeing him, "Good morning," he said with a small smile, he figured that he should at least be courteous before they take him apart. There was a stack of photos in his hand, and Claude knew he was in for it, "Nice tux," he stated before tossing the images to his desk. Aberline walked over and picked one up. He smiled as he looked at Claude dancing with Sebastian, they certainly could move together. "Are you going to be a cliché?" asked Claude, his voice lowering dangerously, and it was clear he wasn't in the mood for this. Randal looked up at him and asked, "Did you even think about this?" his eyebrows lifted and his lips were pressed into a straight line. Claude shrugged and turned his attention to his computer bag, "If he likes me, he'll keep liking me, and I'll have him right next to me which is just what I want," he commented as he pulled out his laptop. "Don't you care what that makes you?" he asked curiously. Claude looked over his shoulder and spat, "I know what I'm doing." Randal gave him a skeptical look, and Claude huffed.

Sebastian sighed as he looked at the office phone, he had just acquired two major power players in the toy industry, and yet that wasn't enough. He drew a deep breath and dialed Lau's number, as much as he found that man irritating he did offer good advice occasionally. "Ah, Mr. Michaelis," chirped a voice on the other end of the line, it was clear Lau was indulging himself in Opium again. Sebastian wasn't a fan of this part of Lau, however now wasn't the time to debate the affects of the narcotic. "Lau," Sebastian acknowledged and as if on cue the Chinese man jumped in, "Clearly something's gotten into you, you never call me after landing a big deal." Sebastian sighed and sat in his large leather chair, he pinched the bridge of his nose and drew a deep breath, he just couldn't figure out how to tell Lau of his problem. Oddly the joke about porcupines popped into his head. "How do porcupines mate?" he asked slowly. In many ways Claude was like a porcupine in his eyes, a little cute but very protected. "Old joke, carefully," Lau replied, clearly it wasn't amusing enough for him. Sebastian looked at the top of his desk and continued, "Carefully or unsuccessfully? You don't see many porcupines." Lau chuckled, and he heard Ran Mao asking Lau if he wanted tea. "You've found someone just as guarded as you, and if you think you can disarm him you have another thing coming," said Lau flatly.

Sebastian felt as though Lau had managed to punch him in the stomach. "You're a 32 year old bachelor with a kid and billions of dollars at your disposal, aren't you a little old to be looking at bombshells?" asked Lau harshly. Sebastian closed his eyes, he could still remember Claude's toned body and how good he was in bed. He hadn't been taken that way in a long time. "I have a plan, I'll make him fall for me, even if he hasn't already," said Sebastian with a smile. That would make the game so much more fun, Lau chuckled on the other end and asked, "Are you sure you did fall first?" Sebastian froze, he hadn't thought about that, he couldn't formulate a sentence in his head. "Look, if it's the man from London Underwriters, he's hot and pretty charming. Don't fall for him, he'll vanish once he has the painting," stated Lau. Sebastian knew that and yet he couldn't seem to stop himself. His mind flickered back to the painting Claude had picked in the museum. Lau hung up after jabbering about something and Sebastian slowly placed the handset in the receiver.

"I know just how to get him to fall," he commented as he looked at his calendar, it was perfect weather too. He pressed the button in the intercom and asked, "Mey Rin could you get Joker on the phone?" he asked, "It's important." Mey Rin was quick to get him on the line and Sebastian smiled, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to be able to get the glider ready for this Sunday would you?" he asked. He could hear the rumble of planes in the background and knew that he was at work. "Yeah, of course," he replied over the roar of another plane lifting off. "Anything else?" he asked curiously. Sebastian grinned and tapped his chin, "I have a guest coming along, so be prepared to have a newbie in the air," he stated. He could hear Joker jotting notes in the background and he smiled, this man was perhaps one of the most through he knew. "Certainly, is there anything else?" he asked. Sebastian hummed and replied, "Nope, the rest is to be done on my end." Joker hung up and Sebastian smiled, he was going to get this man. He had to.


	13. Chapter 13: Footwork

_Ciel has invited Alois to a little game of Soccer, afterword they planned a date. A simple tradition between Ciel and Sebastian with an assortment of friends quickly became a vigorous activity. Alois had invited the last person Sebastian expected to see, Claude._

_I know it's a long chapter, sorry guys but I didn't want to break this one and it felt like a shame to break it at half time. Come to think of it, this may be the longest chapter I've written to date. _

_Thank you Collene Winter, Manake, Linale Ashly M, and darklittleobsession for your feedback. This is an experimental chapter. If I get results I will write a soccer story more to period and post it. With all the correct details, Claude and Sebastian as demons ect... So tell me what you think. _

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

* * *

**Chapter 13: It All Comes Down To Footwork**

Ciel sprinted down the path with his cleats over his shoulder, and he was beaming, in all honesty he wasn't one for sports however, when it came down to it he loved this game. Waiting in the shade was soma and Agni, he could see his principle stretching his back in a wheel pose while Soma was leaning on a tree to stretch his calves. The pair was in the official Indian colors, as always they were ready to have fun. Ciel could see the bright orange bands around their chests which were contrasted by the dark blue which was around their shoulders and the sky blue around their waists. "Ciel!" called Soma before he sprinted over and smiled. "It's so good to see you out and about," he chirped and grinned as Agni nodded. "England, I will never understand why you side with the English," he commented with irritation.

Ciel chuckled, it was only natural to be irritated with him, England and India did have a history. He looked at his white jersey with the English crest on it and shrugged. It was a gift from Sebastian from the previous World Cup. He grinned as he noticed a rather short blond and black haired tech walking over, "Knox," Ciel shouted and waved his arms. The blond made a quick right and sprinted over, he was in the same colors as Ciel and grinning, "I'm not the only Englishman!" he cried with joy. The pair looked at one another and they noticed a rather tall William T. Spears coming over. He was wearing the same colors as Ciel and Ronald, "Yes, another member!" cried Ronald with a grin, "Oh this is going to be fun." William's usual square glasses were gone, and he came over wearing England's keeper shirt and gloves, with a ball bag over his shoulder, "I thought you could use a keeper," he stated with a smile. His usually combed back black hair was in his face and he looked rather relaxed. Ciel nodded and looked at him, "Ronald, I thought you would have adopted the Americans as your home team," sated William flatly.

The green eyed blond glared, "Look I may like this country, but I'm as English as tea," he stated with a grin. William shook his head and responded, "Don't you mean as Irish as a pint?" he retorted, and Ciel laughed. Ronald was known for partying in the office. He was the flirt and party animal, it always amazed him how he managed to do anything. "So where is Sebastian?" asked William after a moment. Ciel looked slightly confused and suddenly remember that he had to make a few calls, "Oh he's going to be here soon, I invited Alois and told him this morning to bring along Canterbury, Thompson and Timber, as well as Claude, and whoever else he could find to join in," he said with a smile. He couldn't wait, for once they were going to be playing with full teams, "I took the liberty of calling Grell and the Undertaker to referee," said William with a quick nod. He was always on top of this, and he stared as he watched a red head dart over, he was wearing a tight pair of red shorts, a white shirt with red accents, "Switzerland?" asked Ciel in confusion. He scratched his head, and William shook his head, "We are the US and England, why is Switzerland here?" he asked, "Are you a geographical moron?" Grell pouted and looked at him, he clearly loved the color red, even his cleats were bright red.

He whined and looked at him, "Will, you invited me," he slowly snaked his arms around the stiff attorney who cringed and attempted to get out of the crazed redhead's grasp. "Perhaps this was a bad idea," he muttered as he bashed Grell over the head with the ball bag. "Ouch!" screeched Grell as he grabbed his head. There was a cackle on the other side of the field, and Ciel noticed a silver haired art authenticator jogging over in the official golden jersey of the 2010 FIFA World Cup. Oddly the combination of his silver hair and the gold was a welcoming, and he looked rather relaxed in the gear. Even Grell noticed this man's legs, they were rather long and fully muscled. "Oh my," Grell squealed as he looked at the Undertaker. The man cackled, and William hissed, "Can't you card this thing?" Grell had William in a choke hold with no intention of letting him go, the Undertaker tilted his head to the side and laughed. "I could, however he's attacking his own team member, I don't see a reason to," he replied. Ciel smirked as he watched William shoot the Undertaker a nasty glare, it was clear he hadn't thought about this. "Sutcliff, get off of me," he ranted as he pushed the redhead away, Grell fell to the ground and grinned. "Playing hard to get huh?" he asked. William felt a little queasy and Ciel watched the man's complexion turn a little green. It was actually amusing to watch the emotions which ran across this man's face.

Ciel looked across the field to see a bright red uniform racing toward him, "Alois!" called Ciel as he sprinted over, Soma was already standing there and grinning. Alois jumped and wrapped his arms around the pair, "Spain?" asked Ciel curiously as he looked at the black uniform with the German emblem on it. Alois didn't look Spanish at all, he shrugged, "Claude lent it to me, he said it suited me," he stated. Ciel chuckled as he watched Alois swing his hips and do a little chance with his hands over his head, "It's cute right?" he asked. Ciel's eyes fell on the tight pair of blue and gold shorts the blond was wearing, there was no way those were regulation. He shook his head and laughed when he finished and chirped, "Ole!" Ciel laughed and pointed at Alois and Soma stood there looking confused for a moment, "And now we know why," he choked. Sebastian walked over behind him and asked, "Alois did you manage to get Ciel to crack again?" he asked with a grin. Ciel looked over to see a pair of amused red eyes looking at him. He was wearing the US's home team jersey, he looked so comfortable in it. It was white with a light gray band over his chest and red bands around the sleeves. "Alois, who else did you invite?" he asked curiously as he looked at the other team. It would be a slaughter if they were the only ones. "Canterbury, Timber, Thompson and myself," replied a lush warm voice behind Sebastian.

Ciel watched as his guardian looked at Claude in shock for a moment, all three of them were wearing jet black jerseys with the German insignia on them. Claude's golden eyes were on fire, and he looked as though he was going to have a ton of fun. "Alois asked me to join in, I also called in a favor from Ran Mao and Lau, as well as Hannah and Aleister," he stated with a smile. Sebastian cringed at the last name, "Aleister Chamber, as in the art critic?" he asked. He had a few run ins with the man before, all of which ended in cursing and shouting. "One in the same," he stated with a smug grin, it was clear Claude had done his reading. "I see," hissed Sebastian, Chambers was always chasing skirts. He made it his own pass time, as well as sport, unfortunately he was also Alois' uncle which meant he had to play nice for the time being. Baldroy jogged over to them he was wearing the same uniform as Sebastian and looked at them, "Mey Rin, Elizabeth, Finnian, Charles Grey, have arrived, we are waiting on Charles Phipps," he replied. Sebastian smirked and looked at Claude who twitched, clearly this was a personal victory, "Double Charles?" he asked in confusion. Sebastian nodded and snickered, Claude had issues with them in the past. The pair had managed to grab the thief before he could. Which was nothing less than expected from Victoria's men. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see a woman sitting in a black and gray dress joining another in scorching red under the tree. Clearly Drewit was here, he noticed the blond jogging over in a red jersey, "Ah, Sebastian," he chirped as he looked at him.

Elizabeth arrived in an English jersey with Mey Rin, Grey and Finnian, "Phipps is going to be here in a second," Grey called. Sebastian nodded and was about to jog over to his team when he noticed Lau and Ran Mao arrive in a pair of Chinese uniforms. As always Ran Mao's was far too small, "Lau, what are you doing here!" shouted Ciel. Sebastian looked over at the chinese man who had his arms snaked around Ran Mao's waist. "I'm here to play soccer, after all with out quick reflexes and coordination, we will secure the win," Lau responded. Ciel turned red with irritation and shouted, "Why are you on Claude's team?" Lau looked around in confusion and asked, "This is the opposing team?" Sebastian sighed and shook his head, as much as he appreciated Lau's advice he honestly had no sense of reality sometimes. His red eyes fell on Claude, and he shot a warning glare, "I didn't realize you were coming," he commented, he didn't need Ciel to hear about what Claude suspected.

The rest of their teams gathered on their ends of the field and Claude grabbed Sebastian's arm harshly, "I'm not going to say a word however, if I win I get to have you all Sunday to myself," he whispered. Claude's voice caused Sebastian to shiver with pleasure. "If I win I get the same," said Sebastian with a smile. The pair turned to one another and gave a stiff hand shake before running to their teams. Sebastian looked more driven than ever, "Let's take a lap and stretch," he barked. Ciel looked at him slightly confused he honestly had no idea what was going on, however he did as Sebastian wanted. Phipps sprinted onto the field just in time with his cleats on. Sebastian got in the front and smiled, he knew just how to irritate Claude, "Ciel, let's sing as we run," he stated. The slate haired teen nodded, and they began to sing, "Give me freedom, give me fire." Sebastian waved his arm and continued, "give me reason, take me higher, see the champions take the field now," the group began to sing as loudly as they could and began their lap. Ronald chimed, "You define us, make us feel proud," his tenor voice filled the air and was contrasted by Williams baritone, "In the streets are, are heads liftin', as we lose our inhibition." The group of white rounded the corner and continued, "Celebration all around us, every nation, all around us!" they sang together. Sebastian glanced over at Claude who was staring at the group, clearly he hadn't expected this display. Sebastian winked and continued, "Singing forever young, singin' songs underneath that sun." His voice filled the air as well as the sound of cleats hitting the earth. He looked over to see Madame Red stand up and join in, "Lets rejoice in the beautiful game. And together at the end of the day," her voice chimed as the energy grew.

In unison they sang, "We all say!" Claude's mouth had popped open as he watched them run and sing. He was about to shout when Alois chimed in, "When I get older I will be stronger, they'll call me freedom," he looked over and stared, he had never heard the boy sing. "Just like a wavin' flag!" cried Grell. They got to the chorus and he watched as the group rounded the top corner, he smiled and shrugged, "When I get older I will be stronger, they'll call me freedom, just like a wavin' flag," he sang with them. The field broke into song as they ran and he smiled as he prepared to take his team around, they gathered around the lower corner, "Give you freedom, give you fire, give you reason, take you higher," he sang as he started to lead his team. A number of bystanders stood around the field as Sebastian finished the lap and went to the center to stretch, "Okay, follow me!" shouted Ciel as he broke off and began to lead them through the routine.

"See the champions, take the field now, you define us, make us feel proud," Druitt sang as he jogged behind Claude. The line of multiple colors seemed to blend as they sang, it was as though they were given a new purpose, "In the streets are, heads are liftin, every loser in ambition," Alois chirped as he ran after Claude. His heart was pounding and yet he felt excited, he had no idea that a song could unite them and make them feel like they were all players. "Celebration, its around us, every nations, all around us," Hannah continued as she ran after them, her bright red Spanish jersey clung to her as she sprinted. Before Lau could jump in there was a louder group of voice, all the players looked over to see a group of New Yorkers had gathered on the sidelines, the song from the 2010 FIFA World Cup was still fresh in their memories. It was infectious and seemed to drive both teams toward enjoying their match. Even the undertaker chimed in, his voice was rather raspy, however among all of them it belonged like all the rest. Claude looked over to see them finish their stretching and he took his team into the middle as they grabbed a few balls from the bag and began to practice passing. The song slowly came to an end as people began to fall away from the sound, it finally reached the end as he grabbed a few soccer balls from the bag.

He looked over and noticed how quick William was as they all took shots on him, Agni was their goalie, and he looked at the white haired Indian. He didn't seem like the type until Ran Mao launched a fast and high kick in his direction. He was quick to catch it and smiled as he tossed it back, "We may actually have a shot," Claude commented. He felt as though he was going to fly he kicked one of the balls to Alois and shouted, "Okay let's get going." In moments he had another ball under his feet and began to dribble with grace, he didn't even have to look down, it was as though he were dancing. Each movement was light and calculated, a smile appeared on his lips as he kicked toward Agni, who managed to stop it barely. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Undertaker speaking to another person, he stared in confusion until he realized it was Angela Blanc, the woman from the ship. Clad in a similar golden jersey, he short white hair cropped at the neck and her violet eyes looked at them. "Captains," she called loudly, it was unusual how well her voice carried across the field. She was so soft on the boat, and now he understood why the men aboard respected her. He sprinted to the sideline, his black and gold cleats pounded the earth, and he looked over to see the slender Sebastian sprinting over. His eyes looked over the man before him, he honestly looked wonderful in white which wasn't something he had expected. Those red eyes glanced at him and began to dance with amusement as he came to a stop. "Good morning, I invited Angela to assist me," said the Undertaker with a smile. His eyes were locked on the pair as he pulled a coin out of his pocket and held it between his fingers, it was a glistening silver dollar. "Captains greet one another," said Angela with a smile. Claude internally groaned, of course she was enjoying this. After all he had been admiring Sebastian like a stalker on the boat, why wouldn't she chuckle about their current position.

Sebastian turned to him and held out his black nailed hand and smiled, "Captain of the US, UK, and Swiss team, Sebastian Michaelis," he stated formally. His smile was as teasing and filled with delight as ever. Claude smirked as he accepted the man's hand, "Captain of the Indian, Spanish and Chinese team, Claude Faustus," he replied. Usually teams had to be clad in the same jersey however since this wasn't a regulation match, he didn't have to worry about it. He gave Sebastian's hand a squeeze as he shook it, their hands were parallel, and neither of them seemed to be on top. The Undertaker smiled as he grabbed the game ball, he had inspected it while they were running, it was naturally regulation, like the other three he had near his feet. He had gone through the whole procedure of checking the air pressure and for any defects which could alter the game. A smirk curved the Undertaker's lips as he watched the pair shake and Angela took the silver dollar which had been between the Undertaker's fingers. She looked the pair dead in the eye and said, "Since you are the home team, Claude will call." The coin rang as she flicked it high into the air, it spun mercilessly and Claude felt his heart race, "Heads," he stated confidently. His golden eyes were on fire as he watched her catch it and open her hand. Resting heads up in her palm was the coin, "Faustus, it's yours," she stated with a smile and pointed to his half of the field. Claude nodded and grinned in triumph at an already frustrated Sebastian, he was quick to trot to his end of the field and looked at the eclectic mix of people. "Agni, Goal," he stated and the Indian nodded as he slipped into the Indian keeper's shirt. "Lau and Ran Mao, Left full back, Right full back," he stated and pointed to the rim of the goal box. His eyes fell on the purple haired Indian, he smiled and pointed at him, "Sweeper," he stated with a smirk. Soma nodded and sprinted to the position. He could tell the boy was going to be fast and had clean footwork, after all that's what mattered in this sport.

"Alister, center full back," he barked as he pointed to the position. "I was hoping to be on the front line," he stated and then twirled, "However it does give me a chance to admire the beautiful ladies as they run toward me." As always he was debating his position on the field, which annoyed Claude. This man was honestly one of the most irritating men he had ever come across. "Just get there Druitt," he barked, his temper was getting the best of him. His golden eyes looked at Alois and he smiled, "Left forward," he stated. Alois jumped and punched the air. "Yes!" he cried as he dashed to the front line, he was confused for a moment until he noticed that he was faced with Ciel, who was smiling. Well at least the boys were up for a little competition, "Canterbury, Timber," he said swiftly, "Left Mid and Right Mid." The purple haired men nodded and dashed away in matching black jerseys. "Hannah, with me. Thompson I'll swap you in," he said smoothly. The pair nodded as they fell into place, he honestly hoped with would be enough to win. If he could get Sebastian alone, he'd be able to grill him about the painting and get further in the case. This game was a thrill, both the painting and the fact that the beautiful raven was going to play. His eyes drifted off to the side and he noticed Victoria, Grey and Phipps boss sitting beside Madame Red. "Oh so they're both here," he said in amusement.

Madame Red was dressed in a tight red cotton dress, with red heels and a broad red hat. She was holding a pair of sunglasses and sitting in a chair, she looked rather comfortable and amused about attending the match. Victoria was in a black skirt with a grey shirt, she looked rather calm and collected. Her silver hair was tied back, and she watched them intently. Claude turned his attention to the man in front of him, naturally he was going to have to try and steal the ball from this man. He grinned in amusement as the Angela ran across the field to the other side line. Sebastian had the game ball trapped under his foot, and he looked at the Undertaker who was wearing the stop watch. Sebastian kicked the ball to the side to the young blond beside him with emerald eyes and a pair of thick black glasses. "On the clock!" called the Undertaker as he hit the start button. The game was on and Claude was determined to win. However, once again he had underestimated Sebastian and his skill. In a flash the blond was by him with the ball closely guarded, his jaw dropped as Ronald swiftly passed it to Ciel who trapped it, pivoted and avoided Soma who lunged for the ball completely. He sprinted back and stared as Timber managed to take the ball from Ciel and called, "Alois!"

The black and white ball raced across the grass, and he stared as the blond ran beside it and picked it up as he went along, he worked down the wing. His dribble wasn't as tight as Sebastian had been however he wasn't half bad. He drew closer and heard the raven haired Goalie shout, "All hands on deck, I want that ball out of here!" his voice carried as he followed the ball with his body. The smell of grass filled Claude's nose and he felt a waves of excitement run through him as Alois drew nearer, they were going to have this goal he knew it. He followed behind the boy and shouted, "Take it!" Alois was about to shoot when out of nowhere Grey knocked the ball away. His white cleats danced as he worked the ball, rotating between an inside and outside dribble as he consistently worked to keep it away from the pair. "Phipps!" he called as he gave a hard kick to the sweeper who ran all out to get the ball up the field. He was as fast as Ronald, Hannah attempted to block him only for him to do a back pass to the ever patient tall blond. He recognized her from the ball that evening, she had a pair of bright green eyes and legs which made him stare. She glared as she sprinted away with the ball. Soma slid across the ground to take possession, which Claude stared as she kicked it high into the air and shouted, "CIEL!" her voice was just as high pitched as it had been that night. He watched the slate haired teen jump into the air and do a head bunt to Sebastian. He sprinted back when he noticed how Ran Mao was running toward him. His golden eyes widened, for a moment he swore Sebastian had a pair of black wings on his back. He leapt into the air effortlessly, it was as though Newtons laws didn't apply to him. He flipped backward, and the ball touched the top of his pointed foot effortlessly. Claude felt his heart stop as he heard the ball make contact with the man's foot. The ball gained a backspin, and he watched as Agni attempted to grab it only for it to slip through the man's hands and into the back of the net. Sebastian landed effortlessly, and he watched as Ciel shouted, "Goal!" Claude's jaw had fallen to the grass as he gaped at the man he had ravaged Friday night, clearly this wasn't part of the plan.

Sebastian sprinted back up the field, he watched as Angi threw the ball, he had continued to have possession. It was going to be a challenge, he hadn't expected that kind of skill on the field. "What's the matter arachnid, can't keep possession?" asked Sebastian with a grin on his face. Claude grit his teeth, naturally this thief was going to jeer him, "Just wait," he stated. The ball started again only for Claude to manage to steal it and pass it to Hannah. He watched the redhead attempt to take it from her, only to trip over his own two feet, well clearly this man wasn't as coordinated. She passed it to Alois who had managed to get in front of him and he shifted to where Alois had been. He felt his heart race as the chauffeur attempted to stop him. He lightly stepped away and watched as Grey ran at Alois, he was ready to take it from the boy again. Alois pulled back and before Phipps could come in to assist the ball left his foot and was aimed for the right top corner. Out of nowhere William had managed to use his chest and bump the ball out. It flew across the field to Ronald who bumped the ball back to the earth and ran with it. "Damn," said Alois as he sprinted back to the midline. The blond continued to move down the field and shouted, "Phipps!" The taller of the silver haired double charles captured the diagonal pass and carried it down the field, Sebastian was being blocked by Lau. He was slightly amused by the fact that the Chinese man who didn't realize he was on the opposing team was actually good at blocking the CEO. "Ciel!" Phipps shouted as he kicked the ball to the slate haired teen who jumped over it and tapped it with the outside of his foot to aviad Drewit. He sprinted back and began to wonder if Angi would be able to stop him this time.

Ciel's heart was pounding as he drew back, his eyes closed for a moment and then he gave a hard kick to the back of the net. The black and white ball spun toward the goal only to be caught by Agni. He felt his heart drop for a moment until the goalie threw it up the field. Now it seemed like the opposing team was waking up and Ciel quickly realized that this was going to be a battle. Which oddly he wasn't opposed to, in fact it was a welcomed change. He dashed back up the field after that black and white ball, he watched as Mey Rin managed to get it away from Hannah. It was an impressive move which he noticed Sebastian hanging back waiting to collect from Phipps which Mey Rin had passed it to. He honestly loved having Double Charles. Grey was a guard dog who would attack anything that moved, while Phipps focused on keeping the ball in their possession. He finally made it up the field to be blocked by Alois. "Oh come on," said Ciel playfully as he attempted to get open. The small blond managed to jump in front of him and stuck to him like glue. It was rather impressive. "Oh no you don't," chirped the blond breathlessly as he managed to keep Ciel out of Phipps range. Ciel chuckled when they collide and fell on the grass, "What are you doing?" asked Ciel as he laughed hysterically. Alois was beat red, his sky blue eyes glowed, and he asked, "Me, what the hell are you doing?" he was giggling uncontrollably. Ciel offered his hand and pulled the blond to his feet, "Thanks," said Alois as he sprinted down the field, "Hey!" shouted Ciel with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

His sapphire eyes were locked on Sebastian who was moving smoothly down the field, working every possible angle, "Knox!" he shouted as he bunted it to the blond IT guy. Ronald was about to get it when Claude jumped. Ronald slid in an attempt to get the ball as Claude jumped over him and kicked it up the field. His golden eyes were filled with that same determined fire as the first time he had met the man. He looked beautiful as he made contact with the ball and sent it up the field to a waiting Hannah. Alois pivoted and began sprinting full out down the field. "Grell stop him!" shouted Ciel. He watched the redhead manage to take the ball away and weakly kick it to Lizzy. He smiled as he watched her move, she was smooth, and it was as though she had a sixth sense of where the ball was at all times. Her green eyes were locked on Phipps who took her strong pass and continued up the field. Rather than Sebastian waiting for the pass, Ciel fell back to where Phipps had been and Sebastian shifted. He need to catch his breath he was panting from how hard he had been running. Phipps kicked it into the air to Ronald who did a quick headbutt to get it into the goal. "Death!" he shouted as he jumped in the air and dashed back down, he was quick to give an energetic high five to Phipps who was grinning like a cat.

The game continued at a grueling pace which Sebastian had set and the Undertaker took a look at the stop watch, "Two minutes!" he called and Angela who was on the other side nodded as she dashed after Ronald. Sebastian was massacring them, however she didn't expect Soma to rush in and steal it. The purple haired Indian managed to get it away from Ronald and gave a hard kick to Claude, "Yours!" he shouted. Claude nodded and began his dodge routine, only for Sebastian to blindside him. Angela watched as he quickly snatched the ball and went to pass is to Phipps only for Alois to swoop in. The short blond teen managed to snatch it and launched it into the air. She could feel her jersey sticking to her body, she hadn't run this much since she refereed, the 2010 Women's World Cup. Her eyes widened as Claude jumped in the air and kicked the ball. His back twisted sideways as he twisted in the air, his foot collided with the ball and flew past William. He landed softly and stared in shock as the ball hit the back of the net. He honestly looked like an artful spider weaving a web. "Whoa," she whispered, that was unexpected. She had only seen someone move like that in the World Cup. "Half Time!" shouted the Undertaker as he blew his whistle. It only occurred to her that she had lost track of time. She looked over at the expression on Sebastian's face, it mirrored what Claude's had when he had seen Sebastian fly. Angela jogged across the field to meet with the Undertaker who tossed her an extra water bottle, she was panting like a dog and felt sticky all over, and yet he was as cool as a cucumber. "You're not panting?" she asked and looked up at him. The silver haired referee laughed, as he opened the bottle, "Trust me this is mild, you should see full speed, which is coming the second half, when Sebastian gets to start," he stated before taking a sip. Angela opened the bottle and welcomed the cool liquid which flowed into her mouth. "They get worse?" she asked in shock, and the Undertaker looked at her. He smiled and gestured to the group of people which had gathered around the field.

"They are the regulars and there are more to come," he said smoothly and looked at her, "We will get more who are passing by and happen to stumble across our little match." She stared at the ever growing crowd and noticed a woman in leather walking over with a large board. "Hey Beast," he greeted with a smile. Her curly hair was as wild and untamed as he black leather corset. She looked as though she had walked out of a catalogue and Angela stared, "Hey Undertaker, I'm here to keep the score," she said with a smile. He nodded and looked at his watch. She stared in shock at the click, "Whoa, is that what I think it is?" she asked as he held out the silver gadget. "Yup, a score click," he responded as she took the numbers and put them on the board. He looked down at his watch and commented, "Ten minutes, now lets see who's going to walk away with it." He sprinted to Sebastian as Angela ran to Claude.

Ciel was stretching his calves and looked at Sebastian, "Claude's actually pretty good," he commented after a moment. He noticed Sebastian's eyes darken, he had a feeling this was going to go a little further than rivalry, "Sebastian just what did you promise him?" Crimson eyes fell on Ciel, and he shivered. He hadn't seen that look in a long time. He honestly looked amused and engaged, Sebastian had been passive lately since he was getting just about everything he wanted. Now it seemed that by being denied something he was actually animated. "I'm going to up the ante," he stated before getting up. He strode over and stood before them, "Sebastian," said Claude as he rose from the grass. Sebastian was grinning mischievously and stated, "I'm upping the ante." Claude paused and he noticed how Sebastian's team now joined him as well as Madame Red and Victoria. "Oh?" asked Claude with a smile. Sebastian nodded, this was certainly going to make things interesting, "The losing captain has to give the winning captain a kiss and surrender his jersey on the field," he replied. He knew Claude would never be able to resist this temptation. A sphinx like smile curled Claude's lips and he asked, "Sounds tempting, are you implying I'll lose?" Sebastian shook his head and picked up the ball which had been resting in the green grass, "Nope, I just want to make this a little more interesting," he responded.

Claude crossed his arms and contemplated for a moment and then held his hand out for a shake, "Deal," he said with a grin. From the look in Claude's eyes he intended to kick things up a notch, and Sebastian hated to disappoint. He looked hungry, and his golden eyes unnerved him a little. Sebastian took his hand and gave it a firm shake, Alois looked at Ciel and leaned over. "So who should win?" he asked, it was as though he was rigging the match. Ciel looked at him and grinned, "Why don't we make a little wager of our own?" he asked. The blond stared at him and asked, "Wager?" Ciel nodded, and Sebastian knew that playful look in Ciel's eye, the blond was in for it. "Loser hands over their jersey," said Ciel with a grin. Alois crossed his arms and tapped his toe, he was clearly thinking about this and asked bluntly, "And the kiss?" Sebastian lips curved as he watched the boys, "Implied," said Ciel with a smirk. Alois blushed bright red, "Okay," he said as he looked at him nervously. He watched the boy turn and trot off, "I see you two moved past second base," stated Sebastian with a smile. Ciel shrugged and replied, "It all comes down to foot work."

Sebastian chuckled as they ran across the midline and prepared to take them on. "Okay, let's do this!" called William as he jumped back into the goal. He stretched his arms over his head and looked across the way to Agni had returned to his post. Everyone else had shifted, Phipps and Grey were working as sweepers, Ronald was in the back with himself and Grell. Elizabeth, Ciel and Sebastian were on the front line and Finnian jumped in for Baldroy. "Goalkeeper!" called the Undertaker and William raised his hand. The silver haired referee turned to the other goalie and shouted, "Goalkeeper!" Agni waved a bandaged hand. "Michaelis, you have possession." Sebastian nodded and kicked the ball forward, in a flash Claude stole it and the pair were dashing down the field with renewed vigor. Clearly his friendly little wager was more than enough incentive to make the large black haired man really move. He felt his heart pound as he slid on the grass under Claude and knocked the ball away from him. His white jersey was stained with grass green as Phipps swept in and picked it up, Grey trailed close behind. The pair of silver haired Charles moved fast and kicked the ball to Ciel who was quick to trap it and go.

The rest of the match went by as both teams fought hard for the ball. There was a constant shouting and cheering from bystanders, which all seemed to gather the harsher and more extreme the play. Ciel had managed to score on a now grass stained Agni, his fast hard kick was practically invisible to the keeper as he dove to get it. William had gotten a kick out of the box which flew right to Sebastian and eventually became a goal. Claude could feel his jersey sticking to him as he ran after Sebastian and the pair laughed as they battled for possession. Every goal was greeted with screeching and cheering as the two teams had it out. The Undertaker was having a hard time simply keeping up with them. Angela was running on her toes watching every detail like a hawk. The ball was in the air, on the ground in the keepers hands, it was endless, and they were pretty sure that they had lapped the field at least twenty times over.

Sebastian looked up at the scoreboard and noticed they were nine points in the lead, which was a substantial amount. Claude however had proven to be quite the guard. "1 minute!" shouted the Undertaker and Sebastian grinned, it was time to take this home. "Phipps!" shouted Sebastian and the taller silver haired Charles pair shot the ball at Sebastian, his eyes narrowed and he looked in his direction. The ball spun tightly as it flew toward him. Sebastian felt his heart pound as he jumped and knocked it to the ground, only Claude was aggressively blocking every move he had. His golden eyes were narrowed, and black unruly hair looked purple in the light. Sebastian struggled as he twisted looking for some way to get by him. Only to spot Ronald open by the goal. In a breath the ball left Sebastian's foot and was in Ronald's possession. The blond went to enter the goal box only to be smashed into and knocked to the ground by Hannah. She had grabbed his jersey before she fell with him, and Ronald cried out in agony. "Time out!" shouted the Undertaker as he hit the stopwatch. Sebastian and Claude sprinted over to the pair, Hannah got up and stared at Ronald who was clutching his knee. "Knox, are you alright?" asked Sebastian nervously, as he knelt on the ground next to his IT guy. Ronald's eyes watered, and he shook his head. "Bloody hell it hurts," he hissed as he threw his head back. Claude glared at Hannah and turned his attention to a concerned Sebastian, "Let's get you off the field," said Sebastian as he offered his hand, only for Ronald to swat it away. "No," he hissed as he attempted to sit up. "Knox?" asked Sebastian in confusion as he watched his employee attempted to get up. "I can do this," he grumbled only to groan in pain as he attempted to put weight on his ankle.

"No, you can't," William stated flatly. William joined Sebastian on the ground and slowly touched Ronald's ankle, it was hot to the touch, and he watched Ronald whimper. William looked at Sebastian, he was covered in dirt from sliding, he looked as though he had been through hell. "Let me take the kick," William stated. Ronald's eyes widened, and he began to panic, "Will, you're the keeper! That's a huge risk!" he babbled. William ignored him and looked at Sebastian, "I can do this," he stated sternly. His eyes were locked on Sebastian's face and he could tell his employer was weighing the options, he slowly looked up to see the Undertaker and Angela chatting. "Well there is nothing that prohibits it, it's up to the captain," said Angela after a moment. Red eyes were filled with a sudden burst of trust as he looked at William. "Okay, Spears takes the shot," he said before getting up. William slowly pulled Ronald up and Baldroy raced over to help, "I've got him," the chauffeur stated. William nodded and looked at Angel, her violet eyes were apprehensive, it was clear that very few goalies ever made these shots.

William stood where the Undertaker placed the ball, "This shot determines the match," he stated. His voice boomed, and there was a loud cheer, suddenly it hit William like a wave. There were tons of people present, far more than their usual matches, his eyes looked around. There were boys and girls of every nationality watching, bright colors and he felt as though he was on the spot again. He drew a deep breath and looked at the goal, the people slowly faded from his mind as he looked at Agni. "Whenever you're ready," called Angela. William nodded, it had been a while since he had taken the kick and he knew the match was riding on this moment. He cleared his head and fell into step, his heart pounded as his foot made contact with the ball and he watched it fly toward the net. Every cell in his body was alive as he watched the ball soar. Agni leapt after the ball and it slipped past him, there was a loud scream as the ball hit the net and William jumped in the air. "Yes!" he shouted in triumph. There was an unbelievable wave of excitement and joy which swept through them, William felt as though he could soar, it was better than stopping a game changing goal. He looked at Agni to see that the silver haired Indian was holding out his hand, with the ball under his arm, "Wonderful kick," he replied.

William gladly accepted and shook his hand, "You had some amazing blocks," he stated. Agni nodded firmly before William turned to see Ronald laying flat on the bench with his leg on top of Grey's duffle. He jogged over and looked at him, "Hey," he said softly and Ronald sighed. "Hey," he replied and looked at him blankly. William sat on the grass in front of the bench and slipped out of his cleats before reaching for his sneakers. "Nice kick," Ronald said dryly. The attorney looked up at him and smiled, "It felt good," he stated as he finished tying his trainers. He rose and slowly picked Ronald up off the bench, "What are you doing?" he shouted at William. The blond struggled in Williams arms to escape, the eyes of the crowd had fallen on the pair. "Taking you to get that ankle looked at," he replied. Ronald blushed and hid his face in William's neck, "Fine," he muttered. He was about to say something when he noticed a very happy Sebastian and Ciel standing side by side. Claude and Alois looked a little upset, and he remembered the second half of that wager, "Well I can't say I agree with their methods, but it was one hell of a match," he stated. Ronald looked over and stared at the show which was going on center field.

Sebastian smiled and looked at Claude, his crimson eyes danced with joy as he looked at a pair of smoldering golds. His slender fingers wrapped around the hem of his shirt and he slowly pulled it over his head, if Claude was going to strip, he was going to make sure Sebastian felt hot as he watched. The black jersey clung to his skin as he slowly pulled it over his head, his eyes were closed and he arched his back a little. His abs moved beautifully as they stretched and a bead of sweat rolled down his neck. He held the sweat soaked black jersey out to Sebastian, and he could hear the cries of a number of women in the area. Red eyes flickered in amusement as he looked at the jersey and slowly collected it. A coy smirk swept across his face, clearly Sebastian was enjoying himself, which oddly Claude didn't mind. "Part two?" Claude asked after a moment, his eyebrows lifted with curiosity, Sebastian seemed calm and collected. However, he could tell the man before was melting inside, soon enough this icy CEO and an irritating thief would be his. "Naturally," Sebastian replied with a smirk.

Claude took a step closer, his heart was pounding as he anticipated those soft hot lips again. He could remember how feverish they were the night before, their taste, touch everything about them excited him. Sebastian tipped his head up slightly to meet his lips, and Claude hesitantly pressed his lips to Sebastian's. They were as soft as he remembered, a fire which had been smoldering quickly began to burn even hotter. He could feel his blood boil as he caressed Sebastian's lips with his tongue. He had to taste this addictive man again, his arms snaked around Sebastian's waist, the other pulled his head closer. Sebastian complied after a moment and gasped as he felt the sudden contact. His tongue darted into his hot wet cavern, he could taste the saltiness of sweat from Sebastian's lips, his sweetness which he had dreamed of. His tongue danced with the raven's teasing, caressing and darting trying to get a better taste. He could feel his mind going numb as Sebastian sucked on his tongue. Hesitant hands grew bolder as they wrapped around Claude's shoulders and rubbed their groins together. He was playing with fire, and he knew it. "Who knew something so hot and destructive could taste so divine?" whispered Claude against Sebastian's lips. They were swollen and going to bruise, which made Claude feel a surge of pride. He slowly pulled apart, a string of saliva connected them. Evidence that the spider had captured the raven's lips. "I'm glad you like the taste," commented Sebastian with a smirk as he slowly pulled back. Claude felt empty all of a sudden, he wanted more.

He was panting, and he could still feel those lush lips on his, this sensation was going to drive him nuts, he knew it. He looked over to see Alois going to strip his jersey when he suddenly stumbled forward, "Alois," Ciel shouted in shock as he attempted to catch the teen before he fell. The pair fell into the soft carpet of emerald green, Alois was on top of a smiling Ciel. "Shit," Alois whispered before he blushed, he was sitting on top of Ciel's pelvis. Ciel's slate hair was a mess and he was grinning brightly, "Missed me that much?" he asked lightly. Alois' eyes glided over the teen's body, his shirt was rolled up his chest which left his abs exposed. His slate blue hair was laced with mud and grass, "Yeah," he responded. The pair pressed their lips together, they seemed to worship one another, and it was as though nothing else in the world mattered. Claude turned to see Sebastian running over to check on the state of Ronald Knox. He slowly turned his attention to the couple who were laying on the field, part of him envied them, they looked comfortable there.

Angela walked over to the Undertaker and ran her hand through her hair. "You weren't kidding when you said they were going all out," she wheezed. Her hands rested on her knees, and the silver haired art authenticator laughed. "I told you they were going to heat up, they always do," he said with a grin. Beast walked toward them with the scoreboard, she looked at Angela and nodded, "They've always been competitive, this is the first time I've seen the score this close though, usually its a massacre delivered by Sebastian," she commented and looked at Angela who slowly unfurled and looked at the Undertaker. She looked slightly confused at first and asked, "Where did he learn to play like that?" The Undertaker and Beast looked at her before laughing, "Harvard, he was the captain of their team. Under him, they won every match. He was offered a chance to play in the World Cup, he rejected it though," the Undertaker replied. Angela's violet eyes widened, and she turned her attention to Sebastian who was grinning like a bandit and talking to his players. She could hear him singing praises and then delivering harsh truths. He was animated and clearly passionate, "Why?" she asked in confusion. The Undertaker sighed and looked at Beast, "He wouldn't leave Vincent, he couldn't," he replied. The Undertaker was about to say something more when a flash of red and white raced toward him. His green eyes widened as he attempted to get away only to be knocked to the ground.

"Bloody hell?" the Undertaker shouted and slowly sat up to see a round bottom before him. His eyes widened as he looked at it, "RED CARD!" he screamed in irritation as he reached for a Red card, Angela laughed hysterically as Grell looked at him in confusion, "What?" he whined. The Undertaker looked as though he had snapped and had no interest in dealing with him. "But the game is over!" he scratched and the Undertaker glared, "Irrelevant," he retorted as he pushed the redhead off of him. Angela began to snicker as Grell followed him like a lost puppy. "Oh come on," he whined and the Undertaker went to bolt, Angela was laughing hysterically as he attempted to run away. "Will that stick?" asked Beast after a moment. Angela shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "No, but it's funny."

Claude and Sebastian looked over at the pair and tilted their heads to the side as the silver haired referee sprinted by with a flash of red close behind. "Well," said Sebastian as he turned his attention to Claude, "That wasn't?" he asked in confusion. Claude shrugged and lifted his eyebrows, "Did you see anything?" A grin of delight swept across their faces as they burst into laughter. Clearly they had finally managed to see what drove most people up the wall with Grell. Sebastian had been tolerating it for years, "Finally," he sighed with relief as he chased the man. "Grell has been chasing me since that deal," he chuckled as he looked at Claude. He smiled softly and was about to say something when Ciel and Alois jogged over. They were sporting grass stains and some beautiful dirt smears. The pair looked as though they had just finished battle. "Sebastian," Ciel called, "I was going to take Alois for coffee, is that alright?" he asked as he drew closer and stood before them. Sebastian paused and smiled, he hadn't seen the teenager this happy in a long time. He had personally begun to wonder if that scowl was permanently plastered to his face. "I don't see why not, as long as Claude agrees to it," he replied with a soft smile. He didn't want to step on Claude's feet, it would only make things a little more difficult. "It's fine with me," he responded as he looked at Sebastian. The pair jumped before sprinting away, "Well clearly we made their day," stated Claude happily. His lips had curved into a smile, yet this wasn't enough, Sebastian wanted to know what this powerful man looked like when he smiled. He paused and shook his head a little, getting this attached was a bad idea. He had already slept with him, now this was pure insanity. He had stolen the piece and was waiting to see how it all unfolded, his little game.


	14. Chapter 14: The Glider

_Yes ladies and gentlemen, the glider scene has finally be written! Sorry for not posting sooner, I've been deal with a great deal. I edited to the best of my ability so forgive me if you find typos. I felt bad about leaving you guys hanging for so long. _

_Enjoy!_

_~Kuro._

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Glider**

Alois and Ciel left their guardians behind on the field, it was a beautiful day and the pair were laughing as they wandered through the park. "Alois, what's your last name?" asked Ciel curiously, in reality he never listened to the role call and only now realized that he had no idea as to what the boy's name was. The blond looked over at him, and laughed, "Aren't we doing this a little backward, Phantomhive?" asked Alois. Ciel sighed and smiled nervously, which only made the bubbly blond laugh even more. "It's Trancy," he replied with a smile, his voice was bright and filled with a hint of joy. Ciel paused and looked at him in confusion, Trancy was another art collector, a big one in London. More often than not when they went to auctions they were at each other's throats fighting over a single piece. "Trancy, as in the owner of Trancy holdings?" he asked curiously. Alois shrugged as he continued to walk, his hands were behind his back and he looked at the horizon. "Yeah, the same, my uncle handles it now," he replied and looked at Ciel with a smile of admiration.

"I know you are really involved with how Sebastian handles Phantom Acquisitions, Uncle Aleister won't allow me to assist," he commented sadly. Ceil sighed as he continued to carry his bag over her shoulder. He didn't know a lot about Alois' family, yet he had a feeling that his childhood was just as rough. He could remember what it was like watching Sebastian sacrifice everything just to raise him. The man didn't have a personal life, he could still hear that melancholy violin at night as Sebastian drew the bow, the anger, frustration and sadness which seemed to consume the man. It wasn't until recently that he had begun to smile again, ever since that incident at the museum Sebastian had been smiling. It was as though he knew what had happened before anyone else did and was actually in on it. Ciel chuckled and shook his head, a small warm hand rested on Ciel's shoulder. In seconds he was snapped from his thoughts and gazing into a pair of sky blue orbs. "Ceil?" asked the boy curiously. The slate haired teen hummed, "So this coffee shop, where is it?" he asked teasingly. Ciel stopped and suddenly realized he was standing at the exit of the park, "Crap the car is parked on the other end of the Park!" groaned Ciel. Alois turned several shades red before he finally burst laughing, "The careful and meticulous Ciel Phantomhive has just escorted his date to the wrong end of the parking lot!" he roared. Ciel crossed his arms and looked at him, of course Alois was going to take advantage of the fact he had messed up. He grinned and slipped his hand into his duffel, Alois glanced over as he watched the teenager pull out his phone, "Bard, yeah I need a ride I'm on the other end of the park, it was just such a beautiful day I decided a long walk would be nice," he paused and looked at the giggling Alois. "Yes, thank you," he stated before hanging up.

* * *

Claude looked at Sebastian as he slowly knelt in the grass and finished tying his shoes. His golden eyes were locked on Sebastian's slender form and beautiful back. He was graceful and in all honesty his skill as a footballer was far more than impressive. "So what are we going to do?" asked Claude curiously as he slipped into a sweat shirt, the triplets had run off to the house and he noticed the other members of his team going home. Sebastian smiled softly and ran a hand through his oily hair, "Well I was planning on spending the day with Ciel, however," he chuckled as he remembered watching the teen run off. Claude paused and listened to the sweet sound. He smiled and replied, "My plans are shot as well, since a certain ward of mine just dashed off with yours." Sebastian straightened up and froze, he blinked several times and Claude watched an expression of confusion and shock, appear on his face. "What?" asked Claude in a panic, it honestly looked as though he had injured the man. Sebastian lifted his hand to his lips and responded, "I have the rest of the day off, I haven't had a day off since," he paused and looked at Claude's smoldering gold eyes, "Since, I don't even remember when."

He stared at the beautiful man beside him; there was silence as he watched Sebastian slip his hands through his oily hair. Even after a match he still looked beautiful, "I have a wonderful idea," he said with a grin, "I haven't been in a while and it's honestly no fun to go alone." There were many things which he had a feeling Sebastian did on a daily basis which weren't enjoyable, part of him was praying it wasn't playing golf with a bunch of geezers. Even though Sebastian's swing was probably smooth and perfect in everyway, he wasn't interested in golf. "Let's head back to my place, shower, change and then take a helicopter ride upstate," he commented as he pulled out his cell phone. The insurance agent looked at him in confusion and asked, "Who will look after Ciel and Alois?" Sebastian's red eyes shifted and he looked at him with a knowing smile, "Covered, I took the liberty of contacting a family friend, Madame Red who will have Chambers in tow, to look after them," he stated. Claude blinked and began to wonder how on earth this man managed it. "When?" he asked in confusion, as he watched Sebastian heave his duffle over his shoulder.

"This morning, prior to their arrival," he stated as he listened to his phone. "Yes this is Sebastian Michaelis, I would like to have Charlie Echo ready to go in two hours," he said with a smile. Claude looked even more confused; he thought Bardroy was Sebastian's chauffer. Sebastian grinned with amusement and responded, "Yes to Freehold, naturally and I'm bringing a guest. Yes inform Joker," he paused and looked at Claude with a grin, "Alright, thank you," he responded. Claude watched as Sebastian hung up and began to walk away, he was itching to know what this man had planned. They were traveling upstate, which meant a number of things, however he hadn't heard of a decent gold course in Freehold. "Sebastian, where are we going?" he asked curiously. The CEO simply flashed a coy smile and winked, "I assure you, you'll enjoy it," he paused and looked at Claude, "You aren't afraid of heights are you?" he asked curiously. Claude shook his head and stared at Sebastian skeptically, "Why?" he asked. Sebastian was grinning like a bandit and replied, "Oh no reason." Claude watched the man as he began to saunter off, "Bull shit," stated Claude angrily. Sebastian looked over his shoulder and laughed hysterically, he was enjoying himself way too much in Claude's opinion.

Ciel and Alois took a seat in the café, it was warm and bright as the light seeped through the windows. Sebastian had taken him here when he was a child one day when his dad was working. It was the same day he learned to drink tea, "Wow this place is cute!" commented Alois as he walked over to the table. Ciel nodded and looked at the now bubbly blond. Baldroy had remembered to bring a pair of sweats for the both of them so they could enjoy their drinks in piece. "It's always nice here, and the tea is great," said Ciel as he took a sip of his strong black Earl Gray. Alois was sitting across from him with a cup of Earl Gray in his hands, the slate haired teen had watched him put several spoonfuls of sugar in it before lifting it to his lips. He crossed his slender legs and looked at Ciel over the rim of the cup. "Ciel, why do you like me?" Alois asked hesitantly.

Ciel looked at a pair of sky blue eyes and suddenly realized he was looking for reassurance. "I don't know to be honest. All I know is it started off with that bizarre comment you made about me and then some how I was protecting you. Slowly your smiles, laughter and jokes got caught in my head. Before I knew it I was always thinking about you, I wanted to know what you were up to all the time and if you were thinking about me," he replied earnestly. A bright blush crossed Alois' face and his eyes fell on the cup, usually he would shoot a perverted comment or shrug it off. To see him blush and attempt to hide amused Ciel. It wasn't like him, "Alois, why are you so worried that I won't want you?" he asked. The blonds' fingers caressed the smooth porcelain, which the cup was made of. It was a tender touch, he was lost in thought as he did this. "Ciel, I'm broken and dirty, for you to want me," he paused and looked up at the teenager.

The slate haired teen could remember the scars which, riddled the other's body, each of them were deep enough to scar the boy's heart. To hear him think of himself as garbage hurt him, "Alois, I want to make you smile, and laugh," the teen said as he slowly placed a hand on one of Alois'. He was mess up too, his eye was seriously injured after the accident and he couldn't even remember everything from that night. All he could remember was waking up in a hospital with Sebastian sitting with his head in his hands. "We're all broken," commented Ciel as he lifted the cup to his lips again. He sighed and looked at it's contents. There was a moment of silence between the pair before Alois chirped, "Did you see Claude's face when Sebastian scored that goal? It was priceless!" Ciel chuckled and remembered the look of both admiration and fury in Claude's eyes. He honestly looked like he wanted to both kill and kiss Sebastian, it was an interesting expression. "I thought it was funnier to watch Alcester chase the busty Hannah around the field," commented Ciel.

Alois turned several shades before laughing hysterically, "That was priceless, my Uncle has never been able to keep his hands to himself!" he commented. Ciel chuckled and thought about the time Madame Red gave Sebastian's ass a squeeze, she had never seen him jump that high in his life. "He's in good company then because Madame Red can't resist a pretty face," commented Ciel as he chuckled. Alois tore a piece of scone off the larger triangle and popped it into his mouth. "At least she didn't feel up a cross dresser, you should have seen his face," commented Alois and Ciel could picture the blond haired man panicking after realizing he was feeling up another man. He shook his head and responded, "That's no where near as bad as watching Sebastian jump after Madame Red grabbed his ass! That was priceless!" he commented. The pair were laughing so hard that they swore their side would split.

* * *

Claude was sitting in the helicopter and looked out the window, Sebastian was sitting beside him with a pair of cans on his head. The view was beautiful as they flew over lush green trees and lakes. It was only a few hours ago that he was taking a shower in Sebastian's home and changing into clothing which the man had purchased. He had Claude's size down as well as taste, it was slightly impressive, then again he figured as much. While Claude had showered Sebastian had vanished to make a phone call, he made a mental note to get his hands on Sebastian's cell records. After he had finished bathing Sebastian was in the shower, he was convinced the man across from him had stolen the painting; there was no other way to explain it. All he needed was the proof, Sebastian eyes were locked on the scenery from the outside of the window. His profile was just as beautiful as looking directly at his face. "We are going to an airfield, I have something rather fun planned," he commented. Claude was snapped from his thoughts with the sound of Sebastian's voice as it assaulted his ears through the cans. It sounded sweeter than expected, and he felt a blush cover his cheeks. "I see, to do what?" he responded as he pushed his glasses up his nose again.

Sebastian hummed and looked at him with another playful smirk, Claude found himself fighting the urge to unbuckle himself and bite those lips. "You'll see," he replied and Claude felt as though he were going to go insane. He had figured out Charlie Echo was the Phantom helicopter, now what they needed a helicopter for completely alluded him. He heard the pilots talk to one another as they ran through the landing procedure. Sebastian was perfectly calm as they landed with ease on the pad. Claude followed Sebastian's lead as the CEO unbuckled himself and placed the cans on the seat. The pair were out of the cabin and moving across the grass to the tarmac. Claude's jaw dropped when he finally saw what Sebastian was planning. Sitting on the runway attached to a cable was a sleek white Glider with red bands on the tips of it's wings and nose. Sebastian was wearing a pair of tight jeans and Claude found that his eyes couldn't leave Sebastian perfectly sculpted ass. Standing before them was a young man with wild red hair and a great deal of eye makeup. He looked as though he were the member of a circus. "Joker, it's great to see you again," said Sebastian warmly. The young man nodded and looked at Claude, "You don't usually have a guest, it's been a while though," he commented.

Sebastian smiled and responded lazily, "Ciel flipped the last time he heard I desired to go gliding, he ranted about safety, even though she is the safest here." Joker laughed and looked at him with a knowing smile, Claude looked at the white glider and smiled as he read the name, "Icarus," he mused as he looked at the black paint. Attached to the nose of the light weight glider was a long white cable. Claude's golden eyes followed it to a hit on the back of the small plane. "Piper," he commented as he read the gold lettering on the bright red single engine plane. Sebastian nodded and waved to Joker before the young man left. "Want to go for a ride?" asked Sebastian as he leaned against the side of the glider, his arms were crossed and his red eyes danced with amusement. He looked like a child with a new toy, ready to show off. "Yes," said Claude with a grin, he was ready for what ever this man threw at him. A smile of joy swept across Sebastian's lips as he held out a parachute, "Put this on," he demanded. Claude slipped into the pack with ease and watched as Sebastian did the same. The very way his body moved as he slipped the thick straps over his shoulders seemed elegant. Claude groaned and whispered, "He makes a parachute look fucking sexy," he rolled his eyes and asked, "How am I going to survive this?" Sebastian slipped on a pair of oddly tinted aviators, the lenses were blue and yellow which confused him, and were tucked in a pair of jet black frames. He could see the small logo Revo on the side, he hadn't seen a pair of Revo's since he was in college. Claude was about to question him only to find Sebastian holding out a second pair, "Put these on, you'll need them," he said with a smile.

At first he was confused when everything appeared to be yellow, only to realize it was the tinting on the lens. "They are made to nullify certain damaging frequencies, they were designed originally for NASA," he answered smoothly, "They're superb you just can't see your phone with them," he commented. Joker opened the dome of the glider and allowed Claude to step inside, there were two seats, one in the front and the other in the back, both were covered in supple chocolate leather. "Okay take a seat upfront, I want you to have a good view," said Sebastian gingerly. He nodded as he sank into the seat, it was just as soft as it looked, if not more so. He could tell it was used often, "Is this your glider?" he asked inquisitively. The rich often had expensive hobbies however he had no idea this was one of Sebastian's. He felt a pair of hands reach across his chest as he was strapped into the seat, "Yes," he replied happily after clasping the straps. He gave the center of it a tug, which caused Claude to feel the belts rub against his skin through his sweater. Sebastian tapped the back to the seat and stated, "Secure, Joker check my harness when I'm in," said Sebastian as he jumped behind Claude and strapped himself in. As requested Joker tugged on the straps and gave a thumbs up. After doing so he shuts the lid of the glider and climbs into the _Pirper. _

Piper's engine roars as the single propeller turns before proceeding down the runway with _Icarus_ in tow. As the plane speeds up the glider begins to hop. Unconsciously Claude squeezes the sides of his seat as he feels the vibrations through the frame of the glider and his body. His eyes widened as they left the ground and lifted into the air, "Here we go!" shouted Sebastian. Claude's ears were assaulted by the sound of the wind rushing by. He could hear the distant roar of Piper's engine and squeezed the seat even tighter. He honestly felt as though his stomach had been left on the tarmac. "Relax," Sebastian shouted as the glider went even higher in the sky, it was a brilliant blue and made his mouth pop open. He looked out the window and stared at the trees covered in leaves bellow, they looked stunning, the perspective it's self was more than enough to make Claude stare. The further up they go he felt his ears pop from the pressure, "We are approaching 3,000 feet," cracked a familiar voice through the cabin. Sebastian hummed and responded, "Release."

Claude's eyes widened when he suddenly realized what was about to occur, the white cable fell from the tip of _Icarus_' nose, and he watched the small red plane fly from his view. The pulling sensation had vanished; he had expected to fall only to be carried by the wind. Adrenalin hit his blood stream and he looked around curiously, it was far more exciting than he had anticipated. "Beautiful isn't it?" asked Sebastian. The sound of his voice was amplified by the fact that he was in a tight cabin with the man. "Yes, very," he responded in awe, he was gliding 3,000 feet above the ground over New York. The glider suddenly dipped and banked upward, his eyes widened as he felt himself approaching the sun. It was bright, warm and beautiful, now he understood why Sebastian had called the glider _Icarus_.

Without warning he dipped the glider forward and spun it toward the earth. A scream was ripped from the man's throat as he felt the glider spin and turn toward the earth bellow. "Holy fucking shit!" Claude cried in a panic. His arms flailed unconsciously and he squeezed his eyes shut. He honestly felt his stomach abandon him and his instincts took over. The light laughter of an all too amused Sebastian hung in his ears, he really was a raven. The pair spiraled through the air as he lifted the gliders nose once again and the turned so the underside of the glider was toward the sun. "You bastard what the fuck are you," he was about to continue his line of curses when he was greeted by the stunning site bellow. The glider rolled again and leveled out after a moment, Sebastian's laughter ceased as he banked the glider to the left. Now he could understand Sebastian, he was flying so high that it was impossible to knock him out of the sky. "No wonder why Icarus burned," he whispered as he gazed out the window.

Sebastian simply hummed and slid the stick down the center of the plane, "See the stick before you?" he asked. Claude looked down at the joystick which was now conveniently before him. "Yeah?" he asked with a hint of fear in his voice. "Grab it," demeaned Sebastian. Claude blanched and looked over his shoulder, "Are you insane?" he asked suddenly. Sebastian simply looked at Claude and smiled sweetly, "Go on, I trust you," he said encouragingly. Claude wrapped his hands around the black joystick and felt the tension of the rudders, his eyes widened as he felt pitch and yaw of them. "Good, now gently bank us to the left," Sebastian shouted over the roar of the wind. Claude did just so and felt a rush of pure joy, "Now to the right," Sebastian called. Once again he moved the stick and smiled like a child, this was enjoyable and he looked out the dome to the world bellow. "There's a meter on the dashboard, see the needle?" he asked as he pointed over Claude's shoulder to it. Claude spotted the bright orange needle and nodded, "Good, keep the needle in the middle," he stated. Claude did as instructed, "Feel the tension of the lines and the current," he commented as he directed Claude.

He felt so free and quickly understood why Sebastian flew, "Don't look now Faustus, you're flying a glider!" he called with a note of humor. The white glider raced through the sky as Claude adjusted his rudders, "Pass the stick," he called. Claude relinquished it to the slender ruby eyed CEO and watched as he circled toward a field. "Hang on, this is a bit rough," he shouted over the current. Claude noticed the ground bellow suddenly appear closer and closer, there was a bump and then another before the glider landed harshly in the grass bellow. Claude felt his body shake and he closed his eyes once again. Sebastian was out of his harness and pushing the dome off of the glider.

After several calming breaths Claude managed to piece himself back together. Claude slipped the aviators off and looked around in confusion; Sebastian had landed in the middle of a field of cattle. "Where are we?" asked Claude, a man on an old John Deer tractor slowly rolled by. The farmer's eyes were wide and he looked as though he were staring at a UFO. Sebastian placed his Revo's on the top of his head and looked around, before finally opening the GPS on his phone. "Connecticut," he said smoothly, Claude looked at him and noticed how calm he was. Which made little sense, most pilots would be panicking, "Connecticut, well that's only three states from your car," he remarked. Sebastian tilted his head to the side, his black hair fell free as he did so, "Who said it was that far away?" he asked. Claude was confused for a moment until he spotted the familiar figure of Baldroy in a Jeep. He chuckled and shook his head; this man was clearly great at planning things.


	15. Chapter 15: Birds of Paradise

**Chapter 15: Birds of Paradise**

Ciel and Alois were laughing loudly when the slat haired teen came up with an idea, "Alois, what do you think of the tropics?" he asked after a moment. In reality he wanted to spend as much time as possible with the blond teenager, they were growing closer as they spoke. However, he wanted to make things even more intimate. He loved hearing Alois laugh and wondered if he would be even more open alone on a white sandy beach. "It sounds like fun," replied the blond, "too bad neither of us can go." Ciel's lips curled as he let out a laugh, Alois really had no idea what money could do. Even though Sebastian avoided allowing Ciel to taste the power which came with funds the size of his, he still found ways to sample the forbidden fruit. "What's so funny?" asked Alois angrily.

Ciel shook his head and looked at his feet, the pair had moved to Ciel's home to talk. The café was nice, but he proffered hanging out in the living room of his home. It was spacious, and he loved the lush and supple leather sofas he had selected with the warm red walls and cherry furniture. The hearth was lit, and he simply enjoyed chatting with the other boy. "Simple, we can go," said Ciel with a broad grin, he was confident in this decision. Alois' sky blue eyes widened with shock as he stammered, "H-How?" Ciel shrugged, he honestly didn't realize how little Alois was aware of what money could do. "We use my jet," he replied, "The Pilot and Crew, are on stand by." There was silence as Alois looked at Ciel dumbfounded, "We could go to a small island off the coast of Puerto Rico or the Bahamas," he stated.

Alois hummed and looked at Ciel, "The Bahamas?" he asked curiously. Ciel nodded and slipped his hand into his pocket to grab his mobile, "Sure, want to call your guardian to ask?" He honestly could do with a short get away, he needed a break from it all, besides it was nice this time of year and there was no way Sebastian would be able to pass up the surf.

_**Ciel Phantomhive: **_

_Can I borrow the jet?_

After pressing send he placed the phone on the table and looked at the blond, "I asked, all I have to do is wait he is probably," the phone buzzed loudly, "busy," Ciel finished. He looked at the small device curiously before picking it up. He hummed as he opened the envelope, "What did he say?" asked Alois curiously as he jumped over the back of the sofa and landed beside Ciel.

_**Sebastian Michaelis: **_

_Where do you intend to go? Some place warm? _

"Why would he ask where?" asked Alois as he looked up at Ciel. Sebastian always asked where he intended to go before he was even allowed to think about flying. The Phantomhives were wealthy, and famous, two things which were very dangerous to be while traveling. He could remember how Vincent complained about the security, only to find it important after a group attempted to kidnap him. Soon after he had Sebastian assign security to every flight, it was a bit much in Ciel's mind. However, Sebastian would never budge on it. "It's his way of knowing what I'm up to," replied Ciel as he typed his reply.

_**Ciel Phantomhive: **_

_Puerto Rico or the Bahamas, why? _

Ciel was about to set the phone down when his phone buzzed again, oddly the reply was nothing like what he had expected. "What?" asked Ciel in confusion as he read over the message. Alois looked over his shoulder and asked, "What's it say?" Ciel held the phone in front of the small blond.

_**Sebastian Michaelis: **_

_Then hurry up and get on the helicopter, or you'll miss your trip to paradise. _

Ciel and Alois looked at one another, "What?" they asked and then looked back at the phone. Ciel had honestly thought that Sebastian would say no way or come up with some other flamboyant way with a ring of reason and superiority to it to deny him. "What is he thinking?" asked Alois as he plucked the phone from Ciel's hand. The slate haired teen looked at the blond and replied, "I honestly don't know.

~~xXx~~

Claude watched as Sebastian typed away on his phone and chuckled after sending a message. "What's up?" asked Claude curiously, his golden eyes never left those long delicate fingers. Sebastian looked at him curiously and replied, "Just having a little fun with two confused boys." A grin swept across his face as Bard continued to drive, Sebastian hadn't said where they were going to next, which excited him. It had been a very long time since anyone had taken the time to plan an entire day to spend with one another. He seemed to know just what he wanted to do, usually Claude would be objecting by now and demanding to know what the raven was planning to do. Yet, here it was all a game, and it was currently Sebastian's turn.

Every step he had taken so far was quickly countered by the CEO, the man honestly seemed to know every move Claude would make. Even before Claude did. "Dinner," Sebastian stated, drawing Claude from his train of thought, "I was thinking something Brazilian." Tropical food in the winter was dangerous and never tasted as good; Claude wrinkled his nose at the thought. "You're joking, right? Over half of those ingredients aren't in season," he stated skeptically. There was a chuckle which left those lips which were quirked up in a coy smirk; clearly Sebastian was up to something. "There are ways to indulge in such things during the winter," he commented.

Claude felt even more confused, Sebastian was clearly up to something. "No matter how good the restaurant there is now way in hell they can get their hands on fresh produce," he commented. Sebastian hummed and looked at Claude with a large smile, "Actually where we are going, it will be the freshest possible, picked the same day," he responded. There was another pause as the Jeep pulled into another air field, waiting on the runway was a large Bombardier Global XRS waiting for them. Claude's golden eyes were locked on the large script across the side, _Phantom Acquisitions and Holdings_, sprawled across the side in large bleu letters with the Phantom logo. "Isn't this an abuse of company property?" asked Claude in confusion as Sebastian stepped out of the Jeep and began to walk over to the plane. Even on the tarmac Sebastian looked as though he were gliding, "Not really, I'm the boss, and it's my plane," he replied with ease as he continued to walk toward it, "Besides I promised you dinner." There was a broad grin on his face, and Claude's lips parted, "Something tells me we aren't going back to New York," he commented as he attempted to hide his shock.

Crimson eyes danced as he looked over his shoulder, "You never said I couldn't take you out of the country," he replied. Claude grit his teeth as he remembered Alois, he couldn't leave the teen at home with the triplets and not know when he was going to return. Sure, he had hired the triplets to handle looking after Alois, however they also had respectable jobs. He quickly stepped in front of Sebastian and glared, he wasn't going to do this, he needed to stay in the States for Alois. "You've over stepped the line, Alois will be," Claude began only for Sebastian to gaze over his shoulder with a grin.

"Alois looks fine to me," he commented with a smile. Claude was even more confused until he heard the familiar cry, "Claude! You're coming too?" The golden eyed insurance agent paused and looked over to see Alois and Ciel hanging out of the doorway of the jet. "Sebastian, we'll be late if you keep chatting," called Ciel with irritation. Alois was standing in a tank with a pair of booty shorts on and sandals, he was waving happily his linen shirt was open, and the sleeves had been rolled up. He looked ecstatic, "What?" asked Claude in confusion. Sebastian hummed as he took a step up the stairs leading upward. "Ciel wanted to take him out, and I had a feeling you would like them close so we can watch them," replied Sebastian as he trotted up the steps and smiled at Ciel.

Ciel was in a pair or slightly longer shorts and a white linen shirt, a Panama hat rested on his head, and he wore a brown leather band with the Phantomhive crest on his arm. Claude sighed, he didn't want to give into an impromptu trip, he just couldn't stand seeing Alois upset. He had heard from the other caretakers that the boy rarely smiled. "You have our passports right?" asked Claude with a hint of defeat. Sebastian chuckled as he fanned out four booklets, one from England and the other three from the US. Clearly he wasn't going to be able to get out of this.

Claude leapt up the stairs after Sebastian and was welcomed by the smell of leather and lemon; it seemed to be a favorite of Sebastian's. He took a seat in one of the warm caramel colored seats and noticed how the two boys were clearly enjoying their conversation. "Hey Ciel where are we going?" asked Alois. Claude paused, Alois didn't know, and neither did he, clearly the pair were up to something. "I have no idea actually, ask Sebastian," stated Ciel. There was a pause as Claude looked up at the smiling raven, "We are going to one of the most exotic places on earth," he replied happily as he took a seat across from Claude. The insurance agent felt slightly nervous at the thought of Sebastian selecting where they would be, he wasn't sure what to expect. "Sir, we will be stopping in Miami for fuel," stated the pilot. Sebastian nodded and replied with a grin, "Thank you Dagger, tell Doll to go easy on us," he commented. The young man nodded, his hair was a combination of bright red and blond. It was a mess, and he wore a little too much eyeliner. "Yes sir," replied the pilot smoothly before disappearing into the cockpit. "Dagger?" asked Claude curiously, nothing about the slender and stout young man seemed sharp like a knife. Sebastian nodded, his black bangs swayed as he did so, "That was his nickname in flight school, he was the best of his class, he used to fly Boeing 747s," he replied smoothly. Claude blinked, Sebastian had hired someone from an international air line, "Which one?" he asked curiously. Sebastian chuckled and replied, "Korean Air."

~~xXx~~

After a quick stop in Miami they continued down ward, Claude gazed out the window until he noticed land growing nearer, he could see a beautiful lush green forest bellow. He looked even more confused as he watched the plane glide over a sandy beach. "Sebastian?" asked Claude nervously as he watched the coastline vanish as they flew closer to an open air field. "Hm?" replied the other man, Claude's golden eyes glanced over to see Sebastian's legs crossed and he was leaning his chin in his hand. A book was in the other, he smiled when he read the title, Game of Thrones. He was also a personal fan of the series, however he wasn't about to tell the CEO that. "Where are we?" asked Claude after a moment.

The two teenagers who had chatted the entire time fell silent and looked at Sebastian, who still had a pair of readers on his nose, his eyes were pasted to the book. "Just outside of Rio," he replied as he slipped a book mark in the volume. Alois looked slightly confused and asked, "Nevada?" A light chuckle filled the cabin; it was seductive and filled with amusement. "Brazil," he replied with a triumphant smile. Claude's jaw dropped, and he blanched, he didn't apply for a visa, "What?" he asked in a panic. Sebastian sighed and folded his glasses before placing them on the table beside him. "I don't have a visa, what the bloody hell are you thinking? You can't just fly to Rio and expect them to welcome you with open arms!" he shouted angrily.

Sebastian sighed with irritation, his eyes fluttered closed before he replied, "Simple, I have them, it didn't take much to get your info, after all your office was far too happy to give it to me." Claude glowered, he didn't like to take vacations, he was usually reminded of how alone he was. Sebastian seemed to enjoy the fact that they were traveling, "Clearly they felt the need to meddle in my personal affairs," he hissed. Sebastian straightened up as a voice cracked through the speakers of the cabin, "We will be landing shortly, please fasten your seatbelts," stated the captain. Sebastian slipped his seat belt on and clasped it smoothly. He clearly wasn't irritated by the comment; in fact he seemed a little sad. If Sebastian had asked the office he would know that the last time Claude had vacation time was for the funeral of the former CEO of Trancy Holdings. "They felt you needed and intervention," he commented with a small smile.

~~xXx~~

The streets of Rio were full of life as Sebastian drove his car through them. The smell of the spicy native food filled his nose, and the vibrant colors flooded his sight. Claude had never been in a place this vivid or expressive. Alois was in the back and pointed at a group of women dancing in the street, "Look Claude, they move so beautifully!" he cried as Sebastian continued to drive. Claude looked over to see a woman turning swiftly, her skirts fanned, and he could see every layer of color. Her hands were in the air, and she looked as though she were about to bloom. His golden eyes were locked on the man who moved with a hint of aggression as he captured in his arms and moved his hands over her body. He looked like predator of the night who was finally satisfying his hunger, sensual beautiful and expressive, all things which seemed to be Sebastian.

"Look, that's one of the stadiums for the next FIFA World Cup!" called Sebastian as he took a side street. The boys stared, however that wasn't what caught Claude's attention, it was the smile on Sebastian's face. His eyes were hidden behind those blue and yellow tinted aviators again, however this time his lips were parted fully, and he looked as though he had lost all his inhibition. His shirt sleeves had been rolled up showing off his beautifully white forearms. "I can't wait to get to the cabana, I need to change into something lighter," he commented off-handedly. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Sebastian's face and continued it's journey down his neck, it was taking everything Claude had not to lick it.

Now he understood why a number of men chased Sebastian, the man was charming, handsome and utterly seductive. Every movement had a sensual air to the point it was driving Claude nuts. "Cabana?" asked Ciel curiously, "I didn't know we owned a place down here." Claude paused, Ciel had lived with Sebastian for a great deal of time, yet he knew nothing about the man. The flirtation, the wits and most of all the game Sebastian was playing. "We don't, I do. I bought it with one of my checks. After working for two years for Vincent he sent me on vacation, he said I spent far too much time in the office. That I needed to party, samba and have all sorts of fun," replied Sebastian.

There was silence, Sebastian had used Ciel's father's first name, his given name. Part of him wondered just how close they were. "How long will we be here?" asked Alois after a moment, he was probably making a shopping list in his head. "Three nights, and four days," he replied. Alois' eyes glowed with glee as he turned to Ciel, "We have so much time! I can't wait to look around this place!" he chirped. Claude chuckled, he hadn't heard Alois sound so happy in a long time, perhaps what he needed was a vacation.

Sebastian turned down a side street and continued toward the coast, "Beautiful," breathed Claude as he looked at the expansive line of white sands and the crystal blue water. "Just wait until we get in it, there's a current coming off the South which is going to make some nice waves. The swell is going to be phenomenal," commented Sebastian as he pulled onto a privet drive and continued down the road. There was a grin of excitement as Sebastian continued, "The waves get to 30 feet easy in some places, others even higher." Somehow Claude could see the CEO surfing, ripping out a board and shredding, a movement which seemed almost second nature to him. "You really love the water," commented Claude absently, the words fell from his lips without thinking.

Sebastian sighed and smiled tenderly, "Yeah, it's always been quite fun for me. I learned how to surf down here from a cute girl. She was sweet and gay but nice," he replied. A beautiful traditional cabana rose from the horizon as they drew closer. It was larger than Claude had anticipated, a single floor but expansive. He could tell it was mostly an open floor plan with a few rooms blocked off. He pulled into the gravel driveway and stopped the keys. Claude stared, Sebastian's place was literally on the beach all that had to be done was the person had to step off the back porch and they would be standing on it. Yet it was high enough up and far enough away where it wouldn't get swept away by a wave.

"Wow," he whispered as he slowly walked under the lush canopy of green and looked at all the exotic flours which decorated the exterior. Several birds of Paradise caught his eye and he walked over to the bright flower. "Such a flamboyant flower, you wouldn't know that they were difficult to cultivate when you first look at them," Claude commented as his fingers caressed the petals. They were soft but nowhere near as supple as a rose. Many would compare Sebastian to this flower, vibrant, emotional and overall resilient, however that wasn't the flower Claude saw Sebastian as. He smiled as he thought of the enigmatic flower, he had been told by a girl he had attempted to date that everyone had a flower they resembled. She had told him, he was an Orange lily. It wasn't until later that he learned the Orange Lily meant danger and suspicion.

Ciel and Alois jumped out of the car and dashed through the house, "Loser has to carry the luggage!" called Ciel over his shoulder as he sprinted through the house and kicked his shoes off after hitting the beach. "HEY!" shouted Alois as he scrambled after him, "You're supposed to count!" Claude chuckled as he watched them run by and shook his head, the air smelled of salt and the fragrant flowers which seemed to bloom every where. Sebastian walked up behind him and asked, "Would you like to get out of that hot suit?" His hands slipped over Claude's chest and gently tugged on his collar.

Claude felt his mouth go dry, and a bright red blush appeared on his cheeks, "It would be nice," he replied. Sebastian smiled and guided him through the house, "Alois packed clothing for himself since you didn't have anything suitable for the weather here, I took the liberty of picking up some things for you," he commented as he showed Claude to his room. The man looked slightly confused, "My own room?" He had honestly expected to be bunking with Sebastian. His eyes followed the slender CEO as he opened a pair of closet doors to show an expansive wardrobe which had been purchased for their trip.

There was everything from swim wear to evening clothes and everything in between. There was even a suit there, "What's this for?" asked Claude curiously as he pulled the suit. Sebastian tilted his head to the side, "I got the color just right, it's for dinner tonight, I'm taking you into the city we will be dining at a beautiful restaurant and staying at a hotel for the rest of the evening. "I intend to drink so, I won't be able to drive," commented Sebastian. Claude paused as he felt the light weight fabric of the suit, "It gets cool at night, you won't bake in it," Sebastian stated before going to his room. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled, "By the way, you are free to come into my room when ever you please, it's connected by that door," he commented as he pointed to the door in the wall and slowly walked through it into his room.

The spider chuckled, "Always three steps ahead," he commented. He snatched a light silk shirt out of his closet and then a pair of plum swim trunks, he loved the black webs on them. After doing so he walked over to the bathroom and picked up a box of contacts, Sebastian had even bothered to have those purchased. He shook his head and wondered how thick that file of his was exactly. He slipped his glasses off and quickly put the contacts in. He wasn't used to seeing himself without his glasses, his eyes looked so powerful and stern. His simple rectangular metal frames made him seem far less intimidating. "Do you really like seeing me this way?" he asked as he looked at his reflection.

He had never been a fan of his golden eyes, his parents used to call him a creepy spider for them. He hummed as he picked up one of the pairs of sunglasses sitting off to the side for him, there were four total, counting the pair Sebastian had given him from the glider. It was clear he wasn't sure which Claude would choose. The man simply went with the same pair of Revos he had worn earlier. He could hear the waves lapping on the shore and both Alois and Ciel laughing. He looked out his window and stared in wonder, he didn't think Sebastian would like something like this. "No, he's a criminal," he muttered. He sighed as he walked through the house and caught something interesting. At first it was Sebastian's figure under a lose fish net sweater, it was light weight, and he could see Sebastian's delectable skin. He wore a pair of black jiggers with a red racing stripe down the side. They hugged him like a second skin, "Oh that's not playing fair," whispered Claude.

He was about to call out when he noticed a pine create being exchanged between Sebastian and a man from FedEx. He paused and stared, there was no way he would bring the painting with him, he wasn't that dumb. Claude's eyes were locked on the box, Sebastian waved and walked back inside, "Oh, hey. Package," said Sebastian as he lifted the painting teasingly. Claude's eyes narrowed there was no way he would bring it, that was far too daring. "I see, what is it?" asked Claude curiously. Sebastian grinned and walked out onto the porch; he placed it off to the side and walked out onto the beach. "Beautiful, it's been such a long time since I'd been out here."


End file.
